Reunited
by Kenta Divina
Summary: Hitomi returns to finish what was begun. Zibach is asking for the Alliance's help. Can past enemies be present friends? A darkness from the past is threatening Zaibach's future.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I'm hating these things. No I own nothing except my poetry and my characters. Please leave them to me. Thank you and enjoy the show.  
  
Author's note: Um, heh, Ice Eyes noted a few misspellings. I'm going back through it all and cleaning up. A minor detail, but when it comes to writing, I have to do it right. Thank you Ice Eyes ( Hope you enjoy!  
  
Angel of the Moon  
  
  
  
Angel of the moon  
  
Come once again  
  
Heal the enemy  
  
Unite with love  
  
New darkness begins to loom  
  
Help us find the end  
  
Hear a people's plea  
  
Gentle one above  
  
One of all colors  
  
Find your flight  
  
You are not alone  
  
Your strength in faith of others  
  
One before the past  
  
From out of darkness comes  
  
One path to take, the fate is cast  
  
The new life has begun  
  
Angel of the Moon  
  
Two parts to one whole  
  
They did not all meet the doom  
  
To the sun you must go  
  
Your people are waiting  
  
Bring them back or leave them there  
  
The choice is in the making  
  
The dragon in the air  
  
What has happened:  
  
Zaibach, after the death of the Emperor, has fallen into fractions. The generals have begun fighting over the vast power. One lone man has begun trying to unite the mini-empires, but isn't succeeding. He sends secret pleas for alliance to Fried. Now it is a time of fate altering decision. But behind the noble acts of one man, a dark secret out of the past is crawling into view.  
  
Prologue: Memory  
  
It had been nearly two years since she had returned. Fall was coming on the park where she, Yukari, Amano, and others used to take walks together. Hitomi sighed and pulled up the collar of their school jacket as a cold wind whipped around her. Unconsciously she glanced upwards.  
  
Stop it, she chided herself, Don't be so semimetal.  
  
"Hitomi! Hitomi!"  
  
She turned to see her best friend, Yukari, running after her.  
  
"Amano is waiting for me at the snack shop. Come on!"  
  
Reluctantly, Hitomi let herself be led to the favorite corner store. Coming back to find Yukari and Amano steadily dating wasn't difficult, what was difficult was having to endure it. Enduring Yukari's chatter and fawning over Amano became tedious, serving only to remind her on a love which she had nearly possessed. How Amano managed to tolerate her friend's enthusiasm was a mystery to her.  
  
I suppose he thinks it's cute - like a kitten. Hitomi sighed inwardly.  
  
They reached the shop and opened the door to a bright, cheery room lined with all sorts of sweets and snacks, another favorite student getaway. Hitomi scanned the shelves half-interestedly and settled for some dried, mixed fruit in an energy - nibbler bag. Yukari meanwhile pounced on the brown haired figure standing before a game machine.  
  
"Amano, I missed you..."  
  
The rest Hitomi tuned out. She paid for her snack and glanced around once more. An animated fortune-teller's booth stood next to the door. She had never seen it here before. Staring at it, she hesitantly touched the button. Nothing happened. It required fifty yen.  
  
"Hitomi, you could just tell us our fortunes for free." Yukari teased, coming up behind her.  
  
An eerie feeling was making the hair on Hitomi's neck prickle. "I gave that up. Playing with fate was just too much."  
  
Yukari impulsively shoved a coin in the slot. "Fine, then I will."  
  
The machine ground out a music box tune and dropped a slip of paper into the waiting bin. Yukari pulled it out and read,  
  
"Follow your heart, use your mind, and help the one you love." She smiled at Amano. "I don't know if we need that one. Hitomi? Hitomi, are you all right? You've gone white."  
  
Hitomi couldn't tear her eyes away from the paper. Stammering, she said, "I'm fine. I got to go. I promised Mama I'd be home early."  
  
She turned and bolted out the door, leaving Yukari and Amano puzzled.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
English class was so hard. The hour session seemed to take double the time as Hitomi struggled to decipher passages from her book.  
  
"How are you doing Hitomi-san?"  
  
She looked up and met the blue-green eyes of her teacher, Emilee Fields, and American who had moved here to teach English. Her Japanese wasn't bad. She had a melodious accent and occasional odd pronunciation, but Hitomi liked her. She smiled.  
  
"Fine Field-sama, it' s starting to come together"  
  
Emilee had flecks of green in her eyes that sparkled with good humor.  
  
"Good." She smiled, "But this would be a 'was' not 'were'. 'He was going to find the dog.'"  
  
Hitomi blushed, "Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. Past and present tense mess me up at times too."  
  
Her teacher stood up and looked over the classroom. "Hey, Taki, keep your eyes on your own paper." Pushing back her thick red curls, the tall American moved off to discipline her student.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
A small, blonde haired youth, not much older than a boy, sat in a royal chair too large for him. A court announcer approached him quietly.  
  
"My Lord, the king of Fanalia has arrived."  
  
Duke Chid of Fried absentmindedly fingered his hand and winced, feeling the long scab along his palm.  
  
"Let him enter."  
  
Without preamble, the great double doors swung open. King Van stepped confidently down the royal carpet dressed in full Fanalian royal attire. When he reached the platform of Chid's status, he brought his right fist across his chest and bowed respectfully.  
  
"Lord Duke Chid, I have come in response of your request of an alliance."  
  
Chid stood and answered formally, "Welcome King Van of Fanalia. Thank you for your prompt response. If I may, please make yourself comfortable. Tomorrow we will begin negotiations."  
  
A flicker of surprised flashed though the King's eyes, but he simply bowed again.  
  
"As you say, Lord Chid." 


	2. Return

Disclaimer: same as before, would it be a sin just to skip all this? I mean, Fan Fiction is just that… written by fans for entertainment.  
  
Author's note: I actually have been to the Zao national park, and yes, I went past the gate ( I thought it would be cool to include that experience. And the weather is a bit topsy turvy.  
  
Chapter 1: Return  
  
"Forgive my deception King Van, but it was necessary. The fractions of the Zaibach Empire has been planting spies and assassins in nearby countries and we had to cover for the real reason of your arrival."  
  
Van, in more casual and comfortable clothing, listened solemnly to the young ruler.  
  
"We not only wish to form an alliance, but also a treaty of protection. Zaibach isn't entireliy gone. They're those who have grabbed power and formed empires of their own. They wish to become the new Emperor. One of these in particular as targeted Fried. A week ago, an assassin managed to get past the guards. He tried to kill me in my study."  
  
Chid rolled up his left sleeve to show an angry slash that went from his palm to midway down his forearm. "He came close to succeeding."  
  
Van felt a twinge of sympathy for him. He is so young with so much responsibility weighing down on him. He's having worse a time that I did - so much happening so fast in his life. "How strong are these Zaibach fractions?"  
  
The boy shrugged,  
  
"We're not sure. The empire was strong from the beginning. We know of at least four major providences, all of which have expanded their borders into nearby countries. But they're fighting each other as much as they are their conquests." Chid's bright blue eyes looked up at Van. "We've suffered greatly over the past two months. I'm not sure how to go about negotiating for peace with Zaibach when they are fighting over the right to conquer us. I felt that we needed to have a third party - one that hadn't been in involved - come in and help."  
  
Van stared at the maps laid out before them on the table, noting the positions of the Zaibach attacks. They didn't seem well organized or strategized, a power grab.  
  
"You forget that Fanalia has been involved with Zaibach. We are the reason Dornkirk is dead and the Empire in segments. Are you sure it is a wise move?"  
  
Something almost like pain shadowed Chid's eyes before his gaze slid to the floor. "No, it is the only solution I could find. The neighboring countries don't believe Fried is worth defending or allying with because it is led by a boy and susceptible to defeat. I'm asking you because you have already given me a chance to prove myself during the Age of Darkness."  
  
A thought flashed though Van's mind. "Chid, did you ever think of asking for Allen Schezar's assistance?" He asked softly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did you?"  
  
Chid sighed, "No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Bcause of the rumors. My very hallway echoes with the legend of Allen and my mother. Do you think Fried can be led by an illegitimate child? It may be true, but it must remain a rumor, for Fried"  
  
Van thought about it for a moment and realized the truth of it. The lordship would become victim to a usurper and chaos would rip the country apart. Admiration for the young leader's foresight grew.  
  
"Would you mind if I called for Allen myself? I'll take care to make sure it is know that it is my decision and choice, not yours, therefore removing you from suspicion."  
  
Visible relief swept over Chid's face and he smiled. "Thank you."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
She was falling. Falling though darkness without direction. Instinctively she reached up. There was a burst of white light and swish of wings. She stopped falling. Her shoulders itched but she hardly noticed, her eyes drawn below.  
  
It was a forest, lit only by moonlight and a campfire. Van was there, practicing with his sword, deaf to her call. Dark figures sprung out of the trees and surrounded him. Helpless, she watched him drive them back. He seemed to be winning, escaping, when one shadow slipped behind him and brought the hilt of a sword down on his head. Van crumpled.  
  
Before Hitomi had time to cry out, the vision changed. An elderly man stooped over a desk, pouring over maps and charts, muttering to himself. He was massive, an ultimate warrior past his prime. The man threw down his pen and exclaimed,  
  
"Those fools! They wish to rebuild an empire while they tear it apart." He went to the window nearby and stared up at the two moons. "Mystic Moon, globe of mystery and legend. It is said that you listen to man's cries and answer when you choose." He bowed his head. "I ask you now. Is there no way to create a union between our warring rulers? Will there never be peace and contentment like there nearly was under the Emperor? Will the greed that brought us to our knees never end? Or have we all gone mad?"  
  
A star streaked across the sky, passing between the blue globe and back into the night, startlingly close. The man smiled, shedding decades from his face. "That is your answer then? An omen of good luck. I will take it to heart then, and continue."  
  
Again the image shifted. A building was crumbling rapidly from the inside, imploding. A strange machine burst from the rubble and plowed straight into another structure. A shadow swooped overhead. Hitomi looked up to see Escaflowne transform from a dragon into a warrior's machine and attack the digger.  
  
Another flash, Hitomi was falling, everyone was falling - everyone being Van, Allen, Merle, a boy, and...Emilee? Her shoulder's ached and burned from the strain of.... of.... what?....They were FALLING!!!!!!  
  
Hitomi sat up in bed with a jerk.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Summer.  
  
School was out, exams finished, time to do the things one only had the pleasure of dreaming about doing during studies.  
  
"Hey Hit, you ready to go?"  
  
Hitomi grabbed her small suitcase off her bed. "Hai, Emilee." She opened the bedroom door.  
  
Emilee stood waiting. "Come on, we'll miss the train."  
  
They were going sightseeing. Hitomi and Emilee had become friends beyond a teacher-student basis, following marathon study sessions for her English exam. Sense Emilee had only been in Japan for a year, Hitomi promised to take her on a tour of Japan's country and tourist attractions. They had a lot in common, but Emilee preferred to swim rather that run, and had looked forwards to summer vacation as eagerly as any senior in highschool would.  
  
"I'm curious, Hit, Yukari told me that once you were different, more outgoing. Not always thinking to your self. You left one day, then returned, and you were different. She seemed a little worried."  
  
They were riding the Bullet Train to the Quasi National Park of Zao to see the great volcanic crater. Hitomi had been there once for a field trip and knew that the nature-loving redhead would enjoy it. Meanwhile she eluded the question.  
  
"I went on a sudden journey. It changed my view on life and some things didn't matter anymore when I came back."  
  
After a moment's pause, Emilee asked, "Was a guy involved?"  
  
Hitomi unwillingly blushed, but tried to cover it up. "No."  
  
Another pause, "That happens a lot. Guy and girl meet, everything goes well, but someone pulls back, things that ought to be said, aren't." Emilee sighed and picked up her book, leaning back in her chair, "Just remember this Hitomi," She looked out the window for a moment, "Never say anything you don't truly mean."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Zao was everything Hitomi remembered. Cool fresh air swept the great valley of the volcano and the sky mirrored itself the lake which filled the heart of the mountain. Little pink bell-flowers graced the rocky crevices along the trails and down the mountainside.  
  
Emilee was delighted. She clambered down the rocky trails, heedless of loose gravel underfoot. Hitomi trailed after her, wondering if her American friend ever ran out of energy or enthusiasm. Both wore backpacks because they had planned on touring all day and then going swimming at a nearby fitness building - a full speed day planned mostly by Emilee with no room to return to the hotel.  
  
They reached the peak of the trail and looked down. It was a breathtaking view. Emilee spread her arms, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. Hitomi giggled,  
  
"You look like that scene out of Titanic,"  
  
Emilee opened her eyes, "Yes, but I'm much better looking." She struck a pose. "Don't you think?"  
  
Hitomi laughed.  
  
"Hey look!" Emilee pointed to a break in the log fence that surrounded the tour observation site. "Come on!" The inexhaustible young woman grabbed Hitomi by the hand and pulled her though the gap, past the fence. Worried, Hitomi tried to stop.  
  
"Emilee, I don't think we're supposed to be down here. Isn't that what the fence is for?"  
  
Her friend ducked behind a low, scrubby brush overhang and sat down on the damp grass.  
  
"We won't stay here long, and we aren't doing anything to hurt the wildlife. I just wanted a better view.'  
  
Reluctantly Hitomi sat next to her. The view was better here - despite the mist that floated in and out.  
  
"The weather here is messed up. It was sunny a minute ago."  
  
Damp clouds had suddenly descended over the valley, still bright with sunlight. Hitomi looked up at the sky. The mist moved. Looking harder, she made out a figure. The mist condensed and she could see a winged person hanging over her, a shadow.  
  
"Van?"  
  
The figure reached down towards her. Hitomi's fingers touched the misty one's. A wind whipped around her and suddenly the light she remembered so well came and lifted her up. 


	3. Arrival

Chapter 2: Arrival  
  
Van Fanel and Allen Schezar were on a vacation of their own. Months of unproductive negotiations had worn them both out. They escaped on a secret camping trip to catch up on the old times.  
  
"So Celena won't do as she's told. Must be some of Dilandau's rebellion left over."  
  
Allen grimaced, "Don't remind me. That's one of her favorite excuses - that it's Dilandau. She doesn't quite realize what that means to a lot of us."  
  
Van sat by the fire sharpening his sword. "Have you told her anything?"  
  
"No, how could I? She's as innocent as when she left. I can't simply tell her that she killed thousands in her past life. I've told her the basics, but for the rest, I'll wait until I know she can handle it. Or I hope she can." He began to fix the dinner. "How's Merle?"  
  
Van felt a twinge. "She's fine. Great, really, she found another cat- girl to be friends with, so she's off with her a lot."  
  
"Do I sense some jealousy?"  
  
"No," Van sighed, "Just disappointment and self pity I suppose." He smiled wanly. "It's ironic really. We've always been a team, then Hitomi comes and she feels left out. Now Fina has come, and I feel a bit left out."  
  
Allen sat the pot to boil and sighed, "Celena has found a friend too. It's a boy in the city. She sneaks out of the house to go exploring with him. I can't stop her, but she promised not to tell him who she really is or who her brother is."  
  
"Love interest?"  
  
"No, at least not on Celena's part."  
  
"Well –"  
  
The hair on the back of Van's neck prickled in a warning. A faint rustle in the trees made him quietly reach for his sword. Allen picked up on the sudden silence and calmly threw a log on the fire to drive back the shadows.  
  
The attack came without further warning. Black hooded figures swarmed out of the night. Van and Allen placed their backs to the fire and drew their swords. Fighting fiercely, Van tried to figure the odds. It was at least four to one in poor light. Van grimly deflected a sword and drove his home. Men fell, Van risked a glance over his shoulder at Allen. He had a tear in his sleeve and a shallow cut along his arm but was otherwise unhurt, fighting with cool confidence. Van locked blades with an assassin. They strained against each other. Abruptly the assassin broke away and Van stumbled. He was vulnerable now, his back unprotected. He fought on until the inevitable came. A man slipped in behind his defenses and cracked him in the back of his head, throwing him forwards on the ground. Vans head rung from the impact. He heard someone yelling - a woman's voice. He turned to meet his attacker's final blow. A body fell out of the trees, right on top of the man as he prepared to run Van though. There was a heavy thud. It suddenly grew very still, despite Allen dueling nearby with the final two attackers.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Hitomi lay stunned. It was dark, but light shone from somewhere nearby. Her side ached from colliding with something and she was having a hard time catching her breath. The light had vanished, but hadn't left her on the ground. The sense of falling became reality.  
  
"Hitomi?"  
  
"Van?" She twisted around and looked up. Van was standing a few feet away, sword in hand, staring at her in disbelief. Barely able to trust herself, she tried to stand, but tripped on something soft. Van leapt to catch her. She felt his strong arms go around her and realized the truth.  
  
"Van, I'm back."  
  
He looked down at her, wonder crossing his face, chased by joy. "Hitomi!"  
  
She never wanted him to let go.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Allen fought like a demon. The last two hooded figures skillfully eluded him, forcing him to split his attention between them. In the back of his mind he heard a woman's voice. There was a moment of silence, then a screech and thud, accompanied by a shower of leaves and branches. While he was half distracted, one of the assassins pressed his attack. Allen had to concentrate on his defense, then swiftly dodged to one side, parried, then sliced horizontally, driving his blade halfway though the man. On guard for the second man, he whirled, expecting to meet slashing metal. Instead, a woman stood leaning against a tree, holding a large tree limb in one hand. Weakly she waved at the crumpled figure lying between them and said a strange word.  
  
"Baseball."  
  
Then the woman fainted, leaving Allen at a loss, unable to understand her language and unable to ask where the heck she came from. With a sigh, he sheathed his sword, bent, and lifted her in his arms. Moving to the fire, he laid her down and looked for Van.  
  
"Van, are you alight? Where –" He stopped, dumbfounded. "Hitomi?"  
  
Hitomi looked up from her embrace. Her face lit up. "Allen!" She made her way past the bodies to him.  
  
Not knowing exactly how to greet her, he smiled, "Hitomi, you've become a lady. How did you get here?"  
  
She frowned, thinking. "The light came. I saw Van and I was taken up. But we fell out of the sky, above the trees. I had seen it before, but Emilee was there and you weren't, Allen, and - Oh! Emilee!" She knelt next to her friend and shook her. "Emilee, wake up!" She turned to Allen, "What happened to her?"  
  
"I don't know. She saved me from the last attacker, said something, the fainted."  
  
Van brought over a water canteen and Hitomi splashed it over her friend's face. Emilee groaned and muttered.  
  
Allen leaned over. "What is she saying?"  
  
"It's English, her home language. She's my teacher from America on the Mystic Moon."  
  
Emilee slowly opened her eyes. "Hit, what the Hell just happen?"  
  
Hitomi sighed, "It's a long story."  
  
Van and Allen looked puzzledly at each other, unable to understand a word.  
  
Emilee rolled over onto her side and groaned, "I hate heights."  
  
Allen turned to Van in exasperation. "Neither one of them is making any sense."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
When Hitomi wasn't riding with Van, she could be found conversing with Emilee. There were only two mounts and one pack beast. Allen and Van offered the horses to the girls, but they insisted on taking turns. Allen walked on foot, leading the pack animal behind the trio, silently watching and listening to the strange conversation. He fought with himself and his conflicting feelings. Hitomi had returned, but it was clear that she had eyes only for Van and he for her. Yes, she had reminded him of his sister, Celena, which drew out his instincts to protect her against the world, but now he realized that she could not be sheltered, but had to be set free. That fact created a small hollow in his chest, yet he knew that the bond between Van and Hitomi was much stronger that the thread he had formed. Surprisingly, he could find no resentment against Van, not after everything they had gone though - past or present. What he felt, he supposed, was disappointment in himself.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Emilee glanced behind her at the stoic man walking behind them. "So he's a Heavenly Knight, best fighter in the country, brother of the greatest enemy of your boyfriend – who's actually a girl, and you started having a thing, but never finished it, and by the looks of it, he's trying to get over you."  
  
Hitomi blushed from her seat behind Van. "Something like that. But what can I say to him?"  
  
"I don't think you have to. He knows. Not like it's obvious."  
  
She blushed even more. "Emilee –"  
  
"No it's okay." She glanced over her shoulder. "But he is quite a cute guy."  
  
"Emilee –"  
  
"I know, I know, he's the kind of guy who's dashingly handsome and know it. Don't worry about me. Besides, we can hardly strike a conversation when our languages are different."  
  
Hitomi frowned thoughtfully. "But it isn't that different. In fact, they're very similar. I can hardly hear two languages when I hear you or Van or Allen speak."  
  
"But it's automatic for you."  
  
"Yes, but I understood Van immediately when I met him."  
  
"You mean when he was killing a dragon, or annoying you?" Emilee teased.  
  
Van, who heard his name, looked over his shoulder and asked Hitomi a question. Red-faced, she answered. Van nodded, the gravely looked at Emilee and spoke.  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He said that when we get back to Fried, he'd like to help you learn the language."  
  
"Wow! Tell him thanks - um, do I say Majesty?"  
  
Hitomi passed on the question and Van responded.  
  
"He says that sense you're my friend, you may call him Lord Van or just Van. Lord is sort of half way between King and being informal."  
  
"Then thank you, Lord Van."  
  
Van smiled.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Allen, oblivious, kept pace behind them. The sun had risen over the trees, making it unpleasantly warm going on foot. He sighed and tugged on the lead rope. A horse fell into step beside him. He looked up to see the strange woman. She was trying to tell him something, waving at him, then herself, then pointing to the ground. Puzzled, he shook his head. Again she gestured but he couldn't understand. Helplessly she grinned and dismounted, holding the reigns out to him. He blinked. She was wearing pants! He hadn't noticed last night. Glancing at Hitomi, he saw that she wore them too, strange, faded blue cloth cut to fit her legs closely. Taken back, he shook his head. Emilee (what a strange name) frowned and said something, trying to persuade him to ride. He refused. She snatched the lead out of his hands and threw him the reigns before walking on, throwing a comment to Hitomi, who laughed. Stunned by her bluntness, he asked,  
  
"Hitomi, what was that?"  
  
Hitomi traded secret glances with Emilee. "Nothing. She was tired of riding."  
  
"She doesn't have to walk."  
  
"She wants too." She paused as Emilee added something. "And she says that taking turns means trading places once in a while. Besides, you're hurt."  
  
Allen glanced at his bandaged arm. "It's nothing, just a scratch."  
  
Emilee said something. Hitomi laughed and nodded. Allen felt himself flush. They were clearly talking about him. 


	4. Fina

Chapter 3: Fina  
  
"Van-samaaaaaa!"  
  
An orange blur rushed from the palace steps. Unable to tackle Van from atop his horse, Merle supplemented her greeting by latching onto his leg. "Van I missed you. It took me forever to figure out where you went. Why didn't you tell me?" She noticed two legs where there should have been one. "Hey?"  
  
Hitomi peeped around Van's shoulder. "Konichiwa, Merle."  
  
For a full instant Merle was actually speechless, which she quickly made up for. "Hitomi?! What - how - when did'ja get here? What have you been doing? Wait till you meet Fina! You have to see Fanalia now. We've rebuilt it completely with a new market and stores and houses and we fixed the palace and –"  
  
Van interceded, "Merle, she'll see it herself. Where is Duke Chid and the others? I need to speak with them right away."  
  
The cat girl pouted, "You didn't even say hello-nice-to-see-you-too."  
  
Van smiled slightly and ruffled her ears as he dismounted. "I am glad to see you, but I didn't want you to come because it's too dangerous."  
  
"I came with Fina."  
  
Preoccupied, Van didn't hear her, turning to a nearby guard. "I need to speak with Duke Chid right away."  
  
Hitomi climbed down from the horse. Emilee was helped by Allen who then took the reigns of the animals and headed for the stables.  
  
Merle wrinkled her nose. "Men! Leaving you on your own when you just got here."  
  
Hitomi looked at her past rival and present friend in astonishment. "Merle, you've grown!"  
  
The playful, kittenish look about the cat girl had melted into something more graceful and beautiful. Not quite yet a woman, Merle had begun to develop the first curves that would eventually make her extremely appealing. Even the short, fuzzy hair on her head, ankles and wrists had lengthened into silky locks. But her eyes were the same curious, laughing, wondering and fun loving blue. She flung her arms around Hitomi, who winced; and the same spirit.  
  
"Hitomi, I missed you, I really did!"  
  
Hitomi squirmed, "Uh, thanks."  
  
"Hit, is that talking?"  
  
Hitomi turned and saw Emilee staring at Merle. "Oh, Emilee, this is Merle. She's one of the beast-people and best friend of Van. She can be annoying, but you get used to her."  
  
Merle looked curiously at Emilee and asked Hitomi a question. She answered, and Merle bounded up to Emilee. Unsure with what to do, Emilee simply stood still and let the cat girl investigate her. The curly red hair was most fascinating. Merle played with a stand, watching it spring between her claws and laughed.  
  
Someone came out of the palace. "Hey Hitomi, this is Fina. She's my new friend."  
  
A graceful feline glided towards them. She was entirely different from Merle, a soft, smoky gray instead of vivid orange. She used calm and controlled movements, her hazel-blue eyes simply accepting what they observed. The only markings were the black ripples across her face and sheathing her arms and feet, creating natural gloves and boots. The black met in a swirl of cross-hairs to form a curious design on her forehead. She bowed gracefully.  
  
"Welcome, people of the Blue Jewel."  
  
Merle clarified. "We cat-people call the Mystic Moon the Blue Jewel. I never knew that till I met Fina." She put her arm around her shoulder in a teasing hug. "She's a seer too, Hitomi, like you."  
  
Fina smiled tolerantly at her impulsive friend. "Only in certain times."  
  
Merle, just to spite her, added, "She also is a teller. She sings stories."  
  
"Merle." Her companion sighed.  
  
Hitomi broke into the banter. "Where did you meet? I hadn't seen many of your people around."  
  
Fina's hazel eyes grew distant. "I had heard of Merle and was curious about her. To see one of us had been raised by man. I decided to meet her. Even though the prejudice against our kind has lessened, trust is hard to rebuild. Many are still in hiding."  
  
Hitomi nodded solemnly.  
  
Merle bounded up the palace steps. "Come on you guys. We have to find your rooms."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Hitomi unpacked her backpack, spreading its contents on the bed. It wasn't much, but perhaps she was better prepared that when she dragged her duffel bag to Gaea the last time. Merle prowled around her, curious over everything and catching Hitomi up on the past three years.  
  
"Don't know exactly why Van's in Fried. Said it was an alliance – what's this?" She held up a tube of toothpaste.  
  
"You clean your teeth with it. I use the little brush."  
  
Merle unscrewed the top and sniffed. "Smells okay." She tenetively licked it. "Whew! That's strong!" Quickly she recapped the tube. "Anyway, I don't think this trip is just about a friendly alliance. Zaibach is still out there."  
  
"Zaibach?" Hitomi's attention sharpened.  
  
"Yeah, it's split up between generals and such. A lot of countries have reported attacks on their borders. I think this is about that." Merle picked up a wadded piece of cloth and scratched at it. Hitomi grabbed it exclaiming, "Hey that's my bathing suit! You'll unravel it."  
  
The cat girl (or woman really) made a face at her. "Anyway, I also heard that one of Zaibach's old generals want's an alliance in hopes of stopping the power hunting. Don't know if he's telling the truth, but Van seems to think it's worth checking out."  
  
Hitomi finished repacking her things and sighed. "I just hope he knows what he's doing."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Emilee woke with sunlight spilling over her bed. Someone was humming softly nearby. She rolled over, and remembered where she was. This was a castle on another world with a different culture, different life, and different people. She opened her eyes and saw the gray cat-person she had met the day before. She was swaying gently from side to side in front of the small fire in the center of the room. Her strange blue, green, and gray eyes were half shut. The song came out as a half purr. Abruptly it stopped and she looked up. Emilee started, the strength it the gaze felt like she was reading her fate in her eyes. Fina (that was her name) stood and moved to the bed. Staring down at the red-head, she gently placed two fingers on her forehead and spoke.  
  
"You have a purpose here. Your future is with that of Gaea."  
  
Emilee understood perfectly.  
  
A knock on the door made her jump. "Emilee-san! Are you awake yet?"  
  
Fina vanished out the window like a wisp of smoke.  
  
Emilee climbed out of bed. "Hai, Hitomi, just a minute." She opened the door. Hitomi looked uneasy,  
  
"Emilee, something's wrong."  
  
Emilee pulled her into the room. "What?"  
  
"You know the empire I told you about?"  
  
"The one with the weirdo who figured out how to change fate. The weirdo being Isaac Newton, one of the top discovers in the history of mankind? Yeah, I remember."  
  
Preoccupied Hitomi corrected. "He changed destiny."  
  
"Same difference." She paused, "Wait, is there a difference?"  
  
Her friend sat down on the bed and explained. "The future is the general 'to be'. Fate is the path of an individual; it's always moving and changing. Destiny changes, but ends up in the same place."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But that's not why I'm here. The last time I came to Gaea was to stop the world's natural future from being destroyed and to keep the last - to keep Van from being killed. But that's over with now. Why was I brought back, and why were you brought with me?"  
  
Emilee shifted uneasily. Out of nowhere, Merle landed on the bed behind them.  
  
"Hitomi! Guess what!"  
  
Thoroughly scared out of her reverie, Hitomi threw the pillow at the cat woman. "Merle, have you ever heard of using the door?"  
  
Merle only stuck her tongue out at her. "I just heard from Lord Van that Dryden and Millerna are on their way here. They're coming to discuss this whole treaty thing with Van, but we're going to have a big welcome party when they get here."  
  
"When?"  
  
"About seven days."  
  
"But I can't dance."  
  
Emilee spoke up. "I can teach you, and when your friend gets here, she can help."  
  
Hitomi frowned, "Did you understand her?"  
  
Remembering what Fina had said, Emilee shrugged uneasily. "Um, well, sorta. I got the gist of it. Gaean language is hardly different from Japanese, just that I have to retranslate it in my head."  
  
Her friend nodded.  
  
Merle jumped to the windowsill. "I'll see you later. When they get here it'll be just like old times."  
  
Hitomi didn't look any happier.  
  
Why is this happening? 


	5. Out of the Darkness

Chapter 4: Out of the Darkness  
  
Millerna arrived with her father three days later. Immediately Van called a council with King Aston, leaving the women on their own once more.  
  
Merle sat primly on a chair watching the others. True to her word, Emilee asked Millerna to teach them how to dance. Now the three were giggling helplessly at their own antics, trading places as the 'men' while Millerna instructed.  
  
"By the time the ball comes we'll know both parts forwards and backwards." Emilee groaned as she tripped on the dress she borrowed from the princess while trying to spin Hitomi. Millerna began scolding her and Hitomi translated.  
  
"She says you're dancing too quickly. It would be fine if you wore pants, but in a dress you have to slow down."  
  
"Then maybe I'll just wear pants to the ball and dance with the ladies."  
  
Startled for a moment, Millerna began laughing. Hitomi smiled. "She likes you. She says she used to wish the same thing."  
  
Merle swished her tail and commented, "I'm just glad Lord Van said I didn't have to dance. I'll just watch everyone trip on themselves." A shirt hit her in the face. "Hey!"  
  
"Emilee's beginning to understand what you're saying now so I'd be careful Merle."  
  
Emilee grinned and took Merle by the hand. "You come dance."  
  
Merle shook her head. "No, I'm a cat girl. Who would want to dance with me? No person would, so why learn?  
  
"I will."  
  
The four fell laughing on the floor.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
A chilly night wind blew across the deck of a silent floating fortress. No one was awake except the sentries and one other. A dark cloaked figure stood on the edge of the platform. For a moment it seemed as if the person was contemplating whether or not to jump, but instead stretched their hands up, as if they wanted to grasp the stars and moons. A single soldier was on duty and caught sight of the strange action. Curious, he moved towards the figure.  
  
"Sir, are you alright?"  
  
The figure turned, his cloak falling back. It was a thin, black haired youth, thin to the point of emaciation, moonlight making his pale skin transparent. His eyes were queer. The soldier shuddered, the whispered rumors of such a creature becoming reality. No color reflected from the man's eyes. Only a crystal white cornea with black pupils seemed to suck in anything and everything. He smiled serenely.  
  
"No, nothing is right."  
  
Impossibly fast, the man slammed the soldier in the chin, stunning him. Cold light shone behind his eyes as he crouched over him. His breath slid over the other's cheek.  
  
"There will be revenge on the dragon in the air."  
  
His hand came down hard on the soldier's throat.  
  
Leaving the gagging man nonchalantly on the ground, the man who was not a man turned back to the two moons. A blissful smile crossed his face. Reaching towards the sky once more, he whispered,  
  
"My Master Creator."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Van rose from the council table signaling the end of the meeting. He looked around the room slowly.  
  
"We have come to our decision then, to accept the proposal of General Alessandro and help establish peace between fractions and countries. The risks are high, I realize, but the benefits I believe, will be greater. I thank you for the support of Asturia and Fried, Lord Dryden, King Ashton, Duke Chid, and Allen Schezar. May our friendship be long and steadfast though joy and sadness." He paused and smiled. "To celebrate this epic alliance, and with the assistance and graciousness of Duke Chid, I've prepared a ball for two nights hence. If you will honor Fanalia to join, we will be most pleased. This meeting is adjourned."  
  
Dryden muttered to himself. "That means I gotta shave."  
  
Duke Chid stopped Allen outside the council doors. "Allen, may I have your permission to dance with your sister? Strictly in terms of friendship?"  
  
The knight paused, noticing how grown up the eleven year old had become. He smiled. "Unfortunately, she is not with me." Chid's face fell. "But if she were, I would give you my permission."  
  
Chid smiled, "Then next time I will invite her myself as an honored guest."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Millerna sat quietly under an arbor in the garden. Half-hidden by the hedge, she mused to herself. The sound of gravel crunching underfoot made her stiffen. Someone passed by whistling a ballad, but moved on. It sounded like Dryden. A whisper of a sigh escaped her.  
  
Dryden and Allen, both here, both with a past interest in her. Well honestly, now Millerna wasn't sure if Allen had had and interest in her, if it wasn't just because of Marlene. Ever since she told him she wished to rely on herself, he seldom came to the palace. But then he was so wrapped up in his sister. Her eyes stung but she stubbornly blinked them. She was finished with crying. She would straighten her heart out and rely on no one. A gruff harumph made her start.  
  
Dryden stood next to the hedge in the doorway of the arbor. Characteristically he looked at her over the tops of his glasses.  
  
"My lady, it is unfitting for you to be alone."  
  
She felt her face warm. "And it is more unfitting for me to be here alone with a man." She retorted.  
  
Boldly he sat down next to her, making the bench seem suddenly small.  
  
"But my dear, we were once married. I think there is an exception." He glanced sideways at her and grinned. She coolly asked,  
  
"Did you wish to speak with me?"  
  
"Yes I did." Dryden actually looked nervous. "I wanted to know if you would allow me to take you to the ball."  
  
Her first thought was, What will Allen think? The second was, I don't care anymore.  
  
She laughed out loud at her sudden personal freedom. Dryden started. She turned to him and smiled.  
  
"You may, Lord Dryden, and I welcome it."  
  
Surprised, he had nothing to say except take her hand and bow 


	6. Shadows

Chapter 5: Shadows  
  
"If you are going to keep that 'thing' on my ship, I demand that you keep him under control. I won't have him scaring my men and stalking in the shadows."  
  
"Relax Alessandro, he hasn't killed anyone."  
  
"Not yet. But we know what he is capable of."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"A creature created by the manipulation of Fate is mad. He has no will of his own."  
  
"Oh he as a will, a will of Fate. It is what drives him on. It is what makes him appear mad. But it is a systematic madness. I suppose that is why Emperor Dornkirk found him so interesting."  
  
"Just as you do, Drax Onusa?"  
  
The tall robed man left the table the two men had been sitting at and moved to the shadows by the window.  
  
"I was there at Dilan's creation. It was fantastic. To see a human form from nothing but light and electricity." He began pacing the room. "But there was something wrong. We scientists could not handle something such a vast thing as Fate in a pure form. We learned that the only way to change Fate was though manipulation; the use of what already existed. Yes, Dilan was quite insane in his way, but an invaluable lesson to us. That is when we created Dilan the second, Dilandau."  
  
General Alessandro rose, his powerful frame stretching enormously. "I did not ask for a science lesson. I only ask that you control Dilan while here. Once we reach Zibach, be on your way."  
  
Drax Onusa turned, "Eager to be back on your quest for peace are you? I wonder what Dilan's response to your idea of alliance to Asturia, Fried and Fanalia would be."  
  
"Those are just precursors. I hope we do not have to employ them and establish peace on our won. But General Adelfus and the others will not assist the process."  
  
"Yes, but you know that Dilan is entirely loyal to the Emperor. His master's enemies are still his own, past, present, and future.'  
  
Alessandro's eyes flashed. "Yes I know. That is why you, my friend, will not tell him."  
  
The other chuckled dryly. "No I won't, but he will find out eventually."  
  
"That is why we must act quickly and decisively."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
The dancing floor was open. No one noticed a figure slipping in the window, closely followed by several others. The figure tossed off his cloak, revealing an aristocratic face and elegant costume. He nodded to his followers who silently scattered. The man walked to a place in the shadows where he could watch the dancers.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Hitomi danced, thankful for the lessons from Millerna and Emilee. She would have avoided the attention, but she was an honored guest. Inwardly sighing, she accepted as few dances as she could without being rude.  
  
"Have you reserved a dance for an old acquaintance?"  
  
She turned to see Allen Shizar, dazzlingly handsome in his uniform. She couldn't help smiling. "Of course, Allen."  
  
He bowed slightly and gave her his arm. Stepping into a sweeping waltz, she was unsurprised to find him an excellent dancer. Things had changed so much since the last time he had held her. Hitomi knew that she could not bring up the past without pain, and now was a time of joy. Yet it was a joy full of a strange sadness.  
  
"Well Hitomi, we're all together again." Allen said thoughtfully.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Have you wondered why?"  
  
They danced in silence for a while before she gravely looked up at him.  
  
"Something is going to happen. Something we are all needed for."  
  
He frowned slightly. "I'm assuming it has to do with this alliance with Zibach."  
  
"I think so."  
  
Allen bent near and whispered, "Have you seen it?"  
  
"Yes and no." She sighed. "I've learned never to take what I see too literally."  
  
He paused before almost hesitantly asked, "What about Lady Emilee? Why is she here?"  
  
Hitomi shook her head. "I don't know. I had a vision before we left the Mystic Moon. We were all together and she was with us. She has a destiny here too."  
  
Glancing around the dance floor, he commented, "She's adjusted well here. She has already begun to learn the language."  
  
Hitomi smiled, "I know. I've never met anyone like her before. She's the most enthusiastic person; the fact that we're on a completely different planet hardly surprised her." A thought nudged into the back of her mind. "Allen, do you –"  
  
"Excuse me, Allen, may I cut in?"  
  
Both of them started. Van stood nearby.  
  
Allen bowed, "Certainly, Your Majesty."  
  
Van offered his hand. Speechless, Hitomi accepted.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, the shadow figures found their posts and waited for their signal. The elegant stranger moved towards a giddy young flirt of a court lady and asked to dance. She of course fell into his plan.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
The dancers swirled. Eyes were drawn to the center couple; an uneasy young woman and the stern young king moving in tandem - the only element missing to a lovely picture was the silence that hung between them. No one noticed one pair of dancers moving steadily closer.  
  
Hitomi avoided looking up at Van. There was a new tenseness between them. It was a new strange tension of awairness. Furiously she sought for something to say. Politics always work.  
  
"Van, what will happen to Fanalia if we make a treaty with Zabach?"  
  
He glanced down at her. "We will have obligations and responsibilities with them. People will object, so we'll have to be on guard for internal conflicts and make sure Zibach isn't playing us along for another reason."  
  
"Blackmail you mean?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But what about the other fractions? What will they do?"  
  
He sighed. "Hopefully they'll take our lead and stop fighting. But this is a risky move for all of us. It could tear us apart, or bring us together."  
  
For the first time since her arrival, Hitomi looked him in the eye. He had grown up so much from the spoiled boy she first knew. Once he would have never thought of taking such a risk, never thought so far ahead into his country's future, and never thought of a solution other than fighting. There was a look of deep thinking in his face, one like she had seen on his brother's face before he made the choice to abandon Zibach for the good of the future. Van felt her eyes on him and returned her gaze. Hesitantly he said,  
  
"Hitomi, I –"  
  
She only had a flash of warning. Without thinking, she threw herself forwards into Van, slamming them both away from a couple who had swept in. She caught a glimpse of a cold, handsome face and saw the gleam of an assassin's blade.  
  
Chaos erupted. Dark clothed figures appeared from nowhere and wove through confused dancers. Van, quickly comprehending the situation, shoved Hitomi to the floor behind him and drew his sword.  
  
"To me Fanalia!"  
  
Allen heard the cry and ran to defend the king. Once again they stood back to back, Hitomi protected between them.  
  
------------------------  
  
An assassin leapt up the podium towards Dryden and Millerna. Millerna grabbed a goblet of wine and threw it in the man's face. Dryden pushed her back and drew a long dagger from under the folds of his robes.  
  
------------------------  
  
Merle was trapped in a corner, her ball gown tangling around her feet. She hissed at the two oncoming figures. Crouching, her claws ripped at the material, frantically trying to free her legs. Ducking a swipe by one of the men, she slashed him in the face with her claws. The man recoiled, but the other grabbed her by the neck and began choking her. In vain she struggled, her air running rapidly out. As her vision began to go dark, there was a heavy thud and the man let her go. Gasping, Merle fell to her knees. A familiar voice and helping hand made her look up. Emilee pulled her to her feet. In broken words, she asked if she was all right. Merle nodded.  
  
"We have to find the others."  
  
Emilee hefted a three-branched candleholder.  
  
"Look out!"  
  
The scratched assassin had recovered and was charging them. Emilee swung the candlestick at the sword in a desperate maneuver. The blade tangled and locked. The red-head twisted it away from him, brought her knee up between his legs, then cracked him over the head. Merle grinned and scampered over the two bodies.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Dark men swirled around them. Allen glanced past them to the innocents and took heart. Dryden had organized a squad of men into a police force and was making his way to the attackers. The dance floor had rapidly cleared. Van warded blades away with as much skill as he had in the forest. Only this time they were protecting the person between them. Allen sensed that the assassins were after Van and Hitomi, he was only an obstacle. Well he intended on being the hardest obstacle they had ever faced. What was it someone said? Once loved, always loved. He still loved Hitomi, but it could never be in the same way again. He knew now that they were unsuited and unfated except as friends. He would give his life for her on those terms alone. He would even die for Van, despite their past controversies. Allen had to admit the kid had grown on him, first as an unexperienced but enthusiastic youth with too much guilt on his shoulders, and now nearly his equal and a strong leader, honorable and loyal.  
  
Strange what one can think about in the most dangerous of times. Allen thought to himself as he fought to keep the dark tide at bay. Lives are on the line and I'm reminesing about the past.  
  
A sudden lull in the fighting made him glance around. Fanalian soldiers had arrived and formed a ring around the assassins. Merle, the hem of her dress in tatters, stalked though the ranks, closely followed by Emilee. Bristling with angry diplomacy, she approached the attackers.  
  
"You're surrounded. Throw down your weapons and you will be treated civilly. Do not and I will order you to be taken by force."  
  
The dark figures parted to reveal the aristocratic stranger. He stared disgustedly down at the cat woman. "We hold your king and your witch within our circle. You cannot save them before overpowering us."  
  
Merle smiled humorlessly, "I have faith in King Van and Allen Shizar. You, however, are a fool."  
  
Fury contorted the man's handsome face. "How dare you speak to me like that you beast!"  
  
Van leapt forwards in anger at the insult on his best friend - only Hitomi's restraining hand kept him from trying to break through the forest of blades.  
  
Merle taunted "It takes a beast to speak to a beast."  
  
The man raised his had to slap her. She ducked the blow and as smoothly as water, slipped behind him and drew a knife. "If you want to live, let them go."  
  
Emilee, Hitomi, and Allen were stunned by the calm coldness Merle portrayed while threatening the life of a man. This was an entirely new side of the cheerful, fun-loving Merle they knew.  
  
The man nodded to his followers. They broke the line to let the three pass. Van and Merle traded glances. "Now tell your men to put down their weapons."  
  
The man smiled sarcastically. "That they will not do. They are trained never to be unarmed and never surrender. We succeed in our mission or do not return. Let me go and we will leave."  
  
Van gave a short nod and Merle released the leader. The circle of assassins tightened as the man backed towards them.  
  
"This is not over yet. You and your witch and pet will pay for what you have done to the Great Empire. You small, pathetic kingdom will be forgotten and your people under our rule."  
  
Van coldly replied, "You are free to leave, but if you return, I will execute all of you."  
  
"But you forget," The man's hand slipped behind him. "We never surrender, we succeed or we die. We'll be back."  
  
He whipped out a thin dagger and threw it with lightning swiftness at Emilee, standing in the background. Allen leapt forwards to intercept it, but was a instant too late. Only Emilee's reflexes saved her. Startled by the sudden movement, she had already begun to recoil and managed to twist away so that the blade missed her throat, but cut her jaw.  
  
Furious, Allen drew his sword and slashed the man down. It went against all codes of knighthood to attack a woman.  
  
The death of the leader was a signal to the others. The circle exploded into the Fanalian soldiers. Few made it though, but most were killed. One charged Hitomi, but Van met him before he could raise his sword. In seconds it was all over. Allen immediately went to Emilee, who was bleeding steadily. The cut had been dangerously close to her throat. He pulled out his handkerchief and gently pressed it against the wound.  
  
"Hold it there until we find a healer."  
  
Emilee winced but obeyed. She smiled her thanks up at him. He couldn't help noticing that her eyes were the color of the sea and danced with the light of life. He covered up his hesitation by turning to Hitomi. "She may need to have stitches, but it was a clean cut."  
  
Merle bounded up, back to her usual playful demeanor. "Lord Van, they say four escaped out of eighteen, but there may have been more. They were after all of us, except Emilee cause they didn't know who she was. Dryden and Millerna are okay, and three soldiers were killed and four guards."  
  
Hitomi stared at her. "Merle, when did you learn how to fight?"  
  
The cat woman looked shyly at the floor. "Well, I took some self defense lessons from Fina when we went roaming, and Lord Van helped me with the rest. It's best when no one thinks I can fight, or avoid it all together. Being mean is not my thing."  
  
Van's face hardened. "Right. Merle, call my officers. We need to settle this Zibach deal as soon as possible. Allen, come with me, Hitomi, find a healer for Emilee. I'm going to my study and try and figure some things out."  
  
Hitomi muttered to his back as he stalked away, "It would be nice to say please." 


	7. Choices

Author note: Hey all, I have 8 chapters all set to go. I need to know if this is worth continuing after that. I have the most awesome ending, hinted in my opening poem. Things may get a little choppy, but it's because I'm desperately trying to finish the story before it gets too long and everyone sees the huge number of chapters and runs ( Please let me know if you want this to continue.  
  
Also, I hope this doesn't make some of you run away, Dilandau is not coming back. Wait! Celena does still have him inside her, but in a different way. I decided to go against that "Dilandau is back for revenge" plot that seems to be a favorite in hopes of creating a new favorite. Dilan is key in this. Bear with me, then tell me what you think when this is over.  
  
Chapter 6: Choices  
  
Emilee caught up with Hitomi and Merle in the gardens, thoroughly cleaned and bandaged.  
  
"I feel like an Arab in this get up." She grumbled.  
  
Millerna had wound a strip of cloth around Emilee's head and down around her chin. To hide the bandage, she then tied a sash on top of it.  
  
"You were lucky ya know." Merle piped up.  
  
Emilee sighed and sat down on the grass. "Yes I know." She picked a few flowers and began tying them together. "Hitomi never told me that this place could be so dangerous."  
  
Her friend plopped down beside her. "I didn't think it was anymore. But we've been brought back for some reason, I'm just not sure why yet."  
  
"What about your visions, Hitomi?" Merle asked.  
  
"I've only had one. It wasn't very clear, just pictures and emotions. I knew we'd come here. I knew something was happening on Gaea, but so much of it doesn't make sense."  
  
A soft voice behind them said, "Perhaps it is all you are ment to see."  
  
Merle brightened, "Fina!"  
  
The gray cat woman carried a lute-like instrument and wore a gauzy blue dress that stirred with the slightest breath of air. She respectfully bowed before them. "Lady Emilee, I am happy to see you well."  
  
Emilee nodded in return.  
  
Hitomi looked at her. "Merle said you were a story teller and seer like me. Do you have visions of the future?"  
  
Fina's eyes changed to a misty gray as she began to hum softly. "I see what the Powers wish me to see." She sang, "I see and tell. I understand and pass on."  
  
Hitomi smiled in acknowledgement.  
  
Merle pounced on her friend's tail. "Sing something, Fina."  
  
Modestly, Fina sank to her knees in the grass and picked up her lute. Strumming softly, she began to sing,  
  
"A soft wind stirs up some memory  
  
One time closer than we'll ever be  
  
Ghosts of time rise up to meet me  
  
Show me the way, then stand to lead me  
  
Heaven has come down, let us believe.  
  
Rise up your heads, all things below  
  
Heaven cries, its tears to show  
  
Light of the moon, a thing unspoken  
  
Until the gates of Time are broken."  
  
The last notes drifted gently over the garden. Slowly coming out of the trance Fina had created, Hitomi, Emilee, and Merle turned to praise her, but she had vanished with her song.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Van and Allen walked out to the gardens where the girls sat weaving trains of flowers. Merle saw them first and waved at them.  
  
"Allen, Lord Van, come join us!"  
  
Allen smiled but shook his head. Van said, "We've come to an agreement."  
  
Immediately the three girls were still.  
  
"King Ashton, Lord Dryden, Duke Chid, Allen and I have decided to send a negotiating party to the capitol of Zaibach in acceptance of their plea for aid."  
  
Hitomi looked down at the flower in her hand and asked softly, "Who?"  
  
Allen answered, "We don't know exactly yet."  
  
"We're going to Asturia." Van stated authoritatively.  
  
Hitomi looked up in astonishment. "Asturia?"  
  
"Yes. It's more convenient for all of us."  
  
Emilee interjected, "But is it convenient for us - the women, that is."  
  
Allen stepped forwards, "All of you are welcome in the Schezar household for as long as you remain in Asturia."  
  
"What about Celena?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"She should be fine. She ought to make some outside friends."  
  
"Great!" Emilee leapt to her feet. "We're going to the beach!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Ah, my friend, come sit with me."  
  
Trembling in a tattered robe, Yuni took a step towards the dark shadows deeper in the room.  
  
"Sit."  
  
The old man fell to his knees and bowed his head. The shadows moved and a figure wrapped in a hooded cloak glided wraith-like towards him. A whisper echoed from Yumi,  
  
"Master, please, I have served you for ten years. I have been faithful. I do not understand why you have taken my wife down to the dungeons."  
  
The figure viciously backhanded him, sending Yumi sprawling. The hood fell back revealing a thin young man. His colorless eyes glittered in wild anger.  
  
"Spawn of refuse that you are, Yumi, you would betray me soon enough. I have need of your services tonight, and have taken your wife as insurance that you will complete the task without rebellion."  
  
Yumi crouched brokenly at the man's feet. "Whatever you say, my Lord."  
  
Running his thin fingers though soot black hair, Dilan began pacing. "I want you to find out about rumors. I have heard rumors that Zibach is forming an alliance with those who defy the Emperor. I want to know if they are true." He stopped and pointed accusingly at the old man. "No one is to know why I am asking this."  
  
Yumi nodded, long knowing the standard procedure.  
  
"Drax Onusa is moving. It has something to do with Alessandro, who thinks I'm nothing but a mindless freak." He smiled. "It has actually worked to my advantage. Alessandro cannot stand to leave me where he is unable to quickly find me. Since he is one of the Four, I have access to very private information." Dilan whirled. "Find out everything about this alliance of Fanalia and Fried to the Four. I will not let my Maker's rule be compromised."  
  
In desperation, the old man asked, "But what about my wife?"  
  
Dilan wrenched him up by his tattered robe and yelled, "You will see her when I see it fit. Cross me, and I will hang her from the floating fortress for all of Zaibach to see."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Celena sat by her window aimlessly. A servant tiptoed in and quietly asked if she would like to eat. The silver haired girl waved her off and the servant withdrew. Pale blue eyes wandered over the rooftops to the sparkle of the ocean. A sudden commotion caught her attention.  
  
Three carriages pulled up before the house. From the first stepped a familiar figure, followed by a younger man in a blue shirt and long black pants and boots. Celena hurried down to meet them.  
  
"Brother, welcome home."  
  
Allen smiled at his quite sister. "Celena, you look beautiful. I have brought some people to stay with us for a little while."  
  
"Wow, Allen, is this your place?" Emilee jumped down from the carriage and looked up at the impressive building. Hitomi calmly followed her.  
  
"Yes, it's closer to the outskirts of the city, but only a short ways from the palace. You all are free to come and go as you wish."  
  
Emilee stuck her hand out to Celena. "Konichiwa, I'm Emilee Fields. Are you Celena?"  
  
Celena stared puzzledly at the outstretched hand. "Yes."  
  
Emilee grinned and let it drop. "Great! We can have lots of fun and drive Allen crazy."  
  
Allen played along with the tease and groaned. Celena smiled hesitantly as Van came up to the group.  
  
"They've begun unloading. Allen and I need to meet with King Ashton and decide who will go to Zaibach."  
  
Hitomi planted herself in front of the two men. "I'm going to Zaibach."  
  
Van shook his head. "It's too dangerous."  
  
Her green eyes flashed. "You used to trust my judgment, Van. I know I have to go." Allen started to move between them, but she stepped around him. Van's hair hid his face as he turned away. "Van! Listen to me! Something isn't right behind this alliance. It isn't a trap, but it still isn't safe."  
  
Van walked away. "I'll think about it."  
  
Allen gently restrained Hitomi as she tried to follow him. "Easy, Hitomi, he's had a hard time with the negotiations."  
  
Still hurt, she brushed him off and wandered down the path. She found herself in a garden, the palace only a few blocks away. Carelessly, she continued, letting her feet take her where they would.  
  
We go though all this, She thought bitterly, And he still can't look at me in public - much less speak to me.  
  
Was it something she had unknowingly done? Had she offended him in some way? Tears stung her eyes. Did the mere sight of her do something to drive him away? A thought struck fear into her heart. Was there another?  
  
Gripping the rail of a small bridge with both hands, she fought to keep her tears from falling. Of course, he's a king. Kings have to marry for their country, not themselves. Why hadn't I seen it before - when he sent me back. Even if he cared to – I'd bring nothing to his country.  
  
Hitomi found another path. Trying to get away from her thoughts, she began running. She ran as fast as she could - running from herself and trying to numb her mind. Only when her breathing came in harsh, tearing gasps did she slow to a stop. Glancing back, she realized she hadn't really gone far from the palace; it still loomed on the near horizon, great and beautiful. She knew there was no way to escape the past, and no way to escape the pain inside. A small shrine half hidden in the trees created a perfect hiding place. She sat down inside, buried her head in her arms, and watched her tears silently splash the rotting leaves.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Van watched Hitomi run. Standing at a window, he felt a pang of guilt, knowing the reason she was pushing herself so hard, She was pushing herself away from him. His hand brushed the sword on his hip - the sword that was the badge of his kingship. He stared at the crest engraved on the cap of the handle. What did it really stand for? Was it a country, a people, or the chains of one man?  
  
Suddenly he felt very tired. He was tired of everything, doing everything for everyone else. This is my life. I have to do something about it.  
  
Van determinedly ran his hand though his hair and stalked down the hall, plans forming in his head. 


	8. Jock

Author's note: This is a rather long chapter. I'm trying to resolve the relationship between Millerna and Dryden ( I Do want them back together, I thought they made a great pair. I loved the line he left her with. Any girl would fall for that.  
  
More on the plans of Zaibach and the Allies, plus Celena is moving center stage.  
  
Reminder: Dilandau is not coming back. He plays a role in this story, but not in the way you think. Thank you Ice Eyes for you're tips. I wasn't sure on spellings.  
  
Chapter 7: Jock  
  
"I like your friend, Hitomi."  
  
Millerna and Hitomi stood on a balcony overlooking the gardens.  
  
"Thank you." Hitomi glanced sideways at the beautiful princess. "She's from my world, but a different country. That's why she's trying to learn the language."  
  
Millerna smiled, "She certainly is funny. I haven't laughed this much in a long time." Her eyes grew distant. "In a very long time."  
  
Hitomi gently steered the conversation away from the past. "So what have I missed in Asturia?"  
  
The princess looked down at her clasped hands. "Well, nothing much. We rebuilt the city, improved it really. After we put out the fires, we restructured the harbor so that more ships can come in. But the activity has attracted sea dragons. We've lost some convoys, but things are still moving smoothly. Dryden and his father have helped us immensely." She hesitated. "Allen has rebuilt the defense outposts and created work forces from the soldiers. Asturia is bigger and stronger that ever," She smiled. "My mother once told me that there was never a great loss without some gain."  
  
Hitomi smiled back. They lapsed into silence.  
  
A silver haired girl came wandering down the garden path below. She paused to pick a flower from the borderline and put it behind her ear. Soon after came Allen Schezar.  
  
"Celena, come back here. The maids need you for a fitting."  
  
"I don't want to. It's too stuffy in there."  
  
Allen caught her by the hand. "I know, but it won't take long if you hold still."  
  
Reluctantly Celena complied and followed him back down the path. Millerna laughed softly.  
  
"Poor Allen, she's still just a child after everything that's been done to her."  
  
"And she doesn't remember anything?"  
  
"As far as we can tell. Her mind is still young, though her body grew up. She knows what happened, we had to tell her that. But it didn't affect her at all, as if she was hearing the story of a different person."  
  
"In a way, she was."  
  
The princess turned to Hitomi. "But it's Allen's worst fear that she may turn back into Dilandau. I know that you don't like your powers of sight to be used as an advantage, Hitomi, but for Allen's sake, if - could you see if something will happen to her?"  
  
Hitomi shook her head regretfully. "I gave up tarot cards when I went back. Reading the future was just asking for trouble. But I still have occasional visions. As if I can see the future when the time is needed. But if I see something happening to Celena, I'll tell Allen right away."  
  
Again they fell silent. After a while, Hitomi remembered a question she had been meaning to ask.  
  
"Millerna, what happened between you and Dryden?"  
  
To her surprise, her friend blushed. "Nothing - well, actually everything. I let him go because I thought I loved Allen, and he left because he said he needed to become a better man for me. I let him go because I was obsessed with Allen. Compared to Allen, Dryden was so annoying, so crude and casual...so different. But he said he loved me." Her hand clenched into a fist. "I got scared because I could tell he really meant it, and not even Allen looked at me the way he did. Even after I found out that Allen loved my sister I thought things could stay the same."  
  
She tossed her head scornfully. "It was a foolish thought. I still love him, but it's turned more into friendship and some pity – for him, and myself. It's taken me forever to get over my obsession." Millerna briefly brushed a hand across her eyes. Hitomi asked softly, "So what about Dryden?"  
  
"Go back to Dryden? After he went away, and I told him I may not wait for him? How could I? I'm surprised he still comes back to Asturia after what I've done."  
  
"If he still cares about you, should that matter?"  
  
"I don't know!" Millerna's dainty hand grasped the rail. "I don't know and I'm too afraid to say anything. You know what he told me? He said, 'I can make you fall for me because I love you more than anything.' And the way he said it…" Millerna's eyes misted over again but she turned to Hitomi with a laugh. "Besides, you know what he'd do? He'd go off about how he knew I'd come back to his good looks and prosperous business, when I'm confused enough."  
  
"He defended you at the dance."  
  
"Yes, and he commented that it wasn't very nice to waste such vintage wine on assassin scum."  
  
Hitomi couldn't help smiling. "That's Dryden for you."  
  
Her friend gave a small smile in return. "That and his hair bow, glasses, and scruffy face."  
  
"And his smooth talking."  
  
"And his ego."  
  
"And his cloths."  
  
"And his attitude."  
  
"And the fact that I think you do like him."  
  
Millerna blushed. "I don't know." She brushed back a lock of golden hair and silently traced the place where he had kissed her after finding that she had been unharmed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Celena sat on her bed, waiting. The guards on patrol passed by her window twice, following their circuit. Not long after the third watch, a soft tap on the window drew her to her feet.  
  
"Jock!"  
  
A skinny boy of about seventeen sprang though the window. He grinned, black eyes flashing with mischief. "Hey Celena, it's the thirteenth! You know what that means?  
  
"No, where have you been? I haven't seen you for three nights. I was worried that the guards had caught you."  
  
Jock's grin became cocky. "Course not. No one catches me. I was checking some things out."  
  
Celena smiled up at her city friend. Jock had snuck into the gardens of the Schezar household one night and accidentally found her hiding behind the sculpted hedges. He had offered to take her out from under the strict watch of he brother. Together they began to explore the allies and backways of Asturia.  
  
Eventually Allen found out about the conspiracy and caught Jock as he climbed the vines to Celena's window. A long argument between the brother and sister led to a monitored system of visitations. Now the brown haired boy quickly locked the bedroom door.  
  
"Come on, it's the thirteenth."  
  
Celena drew back from the bundle of clothes he tossed at her. "Jock, I can't. Allen didn't say I could."  
  
Jock opened the window further. "Allen hasn't been home to let you go anywhere for over a month. Tonight supposedly ghosts rise and haunt people. We can go scare the fools out past sundown." He turned. "Come on Celena, he doesn't have to know. Besides, I want to show you something. It's got to do with your brother and why he's been gone for so long."  
  
The temptation was too strong. Celena picked up the cloths.  
  
A few minutes later, two shadows climbed down the side of the house and vanished into the garden.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
General Alessandro let the roll of parchment snap back into its case.  
  
"Finally we have a chance for peace. I had just about given up hope."  
  
He turned to his assistant. "Tell the helm to turn around. We were not in vain."  
  
"You realize that you are taking Dilan back towards his revenge."  
  
Alessandro did not look up at the sound of his friend's voice. "He will not have it. Not unless you give it to him, Onusa."  
  
Drax Onusa smiled and picked up the parchment case. Fingering the crest of Fanalia, he answered, "He will not be given that chance through me. I am not that foolish. Besides," He sighed and sat down. "I am as tired of this chaos as you. The remaining scientists and politicians in the Empire are tearing the guts out of what remains of the system."  
  
Alessandro walked to the window. "They would tear our guts out if they knew what we were doing."  
  
"The people will follow you. You are the hero of the Empire, Alessandro. You are the survivor the Dark Ages. The politicians dare not confront you before them."  
  
"But they do from behind. Just before we left Zaibach, I discovered a dopplganger in my rooms."  
  
Drax clicked his tongue. "Such low tactics."  
  
"We have sunk that low." Alessandro sighed. "This is a sad day when we must ask the help of an enemy."  
  
The scientist gently lay the scroll back on the table. "It is for the best."  
  
Neither noticed the cracked door of the corner closet.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Jock led the way through a series of allies. Pausing at corners, he listened closely before continuing on. Finally reaching the edge of the city, he ducked down a pathway into the forest. Celena followed in silent, practiced ease.  
  
"Move it along there! It doesn't take four men to carry a barrel." A familiar voice rang out over muffled creaks, groans, and rumbles of what sounded like wagons. Celena peeped through the bushes.  
  
Gaddes stood next to a brightly burning torch, overseeing a train of men and wagons. Her eyes widened.  
  
"That's my brother's ship!"  
  
The Crusade sat in the tiny clearing, being loaded with supplies and weapons. Jock pointed to a figure just arriving on horseback. A messenger waved Gaddes over.  
  
"Sir Allen wants to inform you that the plans have been accelerated. They are leaving in two days for the Deadlands."  
  
"The Deadlands?" Celena whispered.  
  
"The neutral zone between us and Zaibach." Jock answered. "It's where that massive bomb was set off in the Dark Ages."  
  
Celena's eyes glazed over. "That's where I found Allen again." She shook off the memories. "Why are they going there?"  
  
"Shhhh!"  
  
Gaddes was shaking his head. "He's really set of going then..."  
  
The messenger remounted. "I know King Van and Duke Chid plan of going through with a treaty."  
  
One of the pack animals nearby snorted, it's eyes fixed on the eavesdropper's hiding place. Gaddes turned back to the working men.  
  
"All right you lazy bums. We have till tomorrow morning to get all this loaded."  
  
The animal snorted again. The First Mate took notice. Drawing a knife he continued. "And watch out for predators."  
  
Jock grabbed Celena and pulled her deeper into the forest. 


	9. Plot Thickens

Disclaimer: I thought I ought to put up another one of these stinkers just to remind people that I own nothing but my own ideas. Hey! Romance people, there's some stuff heading your way, but you won't see it till you review. Action people, and just plain good story people, that's coming too. Celena's rebellious streak is coming out and it'll lead to trouble. Review me!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Plot Thickens  
  
A sudden wind blew in through the open library window, scattering papers all over. Emilee shrieked and dove for the flying sheets. Allen closed the shutters and began helping her gather the language notes. She groaned as she scrambled around on the floor.  
  
"After all the work I spent organizing..."  
  
She stacked the notes messily on the table. Allen pulled a paper out from under a bookshelf.  
  
"And drawing?" He asked, holding it up.  
  
Emilee blushed and snatched it from him. "Well, you all are interesting."  
  
"Drawings of the beast-people and of Merle I can understand, but me?" He smiled teasingly at her, leaning against the table.  
  
Another breeze slipped under the shutter and ruffled the papers. Allen and Emilee slammed their hands down on them – Allen's landing over Emilee's. Blue eyes met aqua-green and locked. Self-consciously, she tried to pull away but his fingers curled around her hand. The teasing smile was still on his face, but something changed in his eyes.  
  
"They're very good, Lady Emilee."  
  
She shrugged, trying to be nonchalant. "Thanks, but I wasn't planning on showing them to anyone."  
  
"But such a talent ought to be put to use."  
  
At that Emilee pulled away and began gathering her things saying reproachfully, "I wish you'd give up being so fancy with me. I've heard that you have a talent for picking up women."  
  
"Picking up?"  
  
"Slang for getting them romantically interested. Hit tells me you use your talents quite well."  
  
Slightly taken back, Allen exclaimed, "Hitomi?"  
  
She smiled, "Yes Hitomi, who else? Anyway, I have to go. Thanks for your help."  
  
The silence made her look back at him.  
  
He hadn't moved an inch, but strange things were flickering behind his gaze. Worried that she had brought up some unpleasant subject, she started to apologize, and then remembered that once this man had had a 'thing' for her friend. Suddenly uncomfortable, she turned to the door.  
  
"Lady Emilee?"  
  
"Yes?" Her hand was on the doorknob.  
  
"Would you permit me to show you around the palace sometime? Go - how do you say it? Seeing sights?"  
  
Emilee smiled, "Sightseeing? Sure, if we don't end up on another different world like I did to get here. And stop calling me 'Lady'. Makes me feel old."  
  
Allen nodded.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Celena trailed alongside Jock, questioning him.  
  
"How long have you known about Allen's trips? Have you seen him leave? Do you know how many times they've left? Where are they going this time?"  
  
Jock answered casually, mostly concentrating on their rout back to the house. He frowned. Something wasn't right, he could feel life stirring when, especially tonight, no one should be out.  
  
"Ssssst!"  
  
Celena hushed instantly.  
  
They reached the ally one block away from the Shizar's gardens. The darkness was moving. Jock motioned for her to stay put as he scrambled away to investigate. She waited....and waited....  
  
A hand clamped abruptly over her mouth as her arms were locked to her sides. A muffled voice said something intelligible and she was blinded by a burst of light, full in her face.  
  
"Ah, how convenient. Celena Shizar spares us the trouble of kidnapping her from her home."  
  
Celena struggled to see her captors. "Who are you? What do you want?"  
  
The man laughed. "What we want is you, or at least that's what some are paying us for. They want you back."  
  
She stood shocked, a trickle of realization breaking through the confusion. A shape barreled into the man pinning her arms behind her.  
  
"Run, Celena! Run!"  
  
Jock slammed headlong into the others, kicking and punching. The light went out.  
  
"Go Celena!"  
  
Without thinking, she obeyed. One man grabbed her, but she bit his hand. The others cursed and closed in on the boy. Confusion her ally, Celena dashed down the ally and into her gardens.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Allen woke to a faint clicking sound. Silently he reached between the mattress of his bed and the frame, pulling out a knife. Someone was at his door, trying to break in. For a moment he pondered whether or not to go meet him, then layback down, knife hidden under his pillow.  
  
A faint squeak of hinges told him that the intruder had succeeded opening the door. Stealthy footsteps approached his bed. When he felt him leaning over, looking at him, he swiftly grabbed the person by the arm and yanked him over onto the bed, pinning him against the covers, knife to his throat.  
  
"Allen!"  
  
He blinked and immediately released a shaken and tousled Emilee Fields.  
  
"Emilee? What are you doing here?"  
  
She rubbed her neck as Allen lit a candle. Trembling, she pushed back unruly curls. "Don't scare me like that, Allen!"  
  
Slightly angry and unnerved himself, he retorted, "Then don't creep into people's bedrooms in the middle of the night when you know there have been assassination attempts. I could have killed you!"  
  
For a moment they sat there, silent in the flickering candlelight. He was suddenly conscious of his bare upper torso. Rarely did he wear a shirt to bed and he noticed Emilee averting his gaze, making him uncomfortable.  
  
"It's Celena." She finally said.  
  
"What's wrong?" He immediately began getting up.  
  
"I don't know. She won't say anything."  
  
He couldn't help smiling as she turned red when he made to pull back the bed sheets.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm wearing pants."  
  
The remark made her blush even more. Regardless, he pulled on his over-robe, businesslike, and continued asking, "What is she doing?"  
  
"She's just sitting on my bed crying. She won't say anything." Emilee said anxiously. "I don't know why she came to me and not you, but I thought I'd better come get you."  
  
Allen picked up his sword and handed her the candle. "Thank you. It probably is the room she went to, not you. It used to be her favorite."  
  
------------------------------  
  
The halls were dark and gloomy, the candle hardly holding back the shadows. A thunderstorm had moved in, growling over the household. Unconsciously Emilee moved closer to Allen as they silently found their way to the girl's rooms. His hand was warm and reassuring on her shoulder.  
  
The door stood cracked. Inside a small shivering figure was curled on the bed. Celena, hugging her knees to her chest, rocked desperately back and forth on the quilt, her eyes streaming tears as she stared without seeing at the flashing lightning. Allen quickly knelt in front of her.  
  
"Celena? What's wrong? Why are you dressed like this?"  
  
The baggy brown pants and oversized shirt were the coarse garments of the peasantry. Splattered mud caked her legs and smeared her face, streaked by tears. The pale blue eyes half-focused on her brother.  
  
"I can hear him." She whispered. "In the storm. He's laughing at me."  
  
Allen felt a shiver run through him but determinedly pushed away a thought before it even formed. He gently stroked her mussed hair away from her face. "Celena, I'm here. You're safe. Tell me what's wrong."  
  
She jerked at his touch, as if she hadn't fully realized he was there. Her face became frantic. "They took him! They took Jock!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Men,' She clutched her head, twisting her hair in her fists. "They were after me. We went out. I know you didn't want me to, but I snuck out. Jock wanted to go scare people like ghosts. We ran into some men." She looked up at Allen, eyes wide. "They knew me! They said they were going to take me back. Back where? Jock-" She choked. "Jock fought them. He told me to run. They took him 'stead of me. They took him! They took him!" She buried her face in Allen's shoulder and began sobbing. He gently gathered her up in his arms and held her close.  
  
"Don't worry Celena," He whispered. "We'll find him."  
  
"I hear him laughing, Allen. Why won't he leave me alone?"  
  
Allen looked up helplessly and saw Emilee standing to the side. He thought for a moment that there were tears in her eyes, but when she knelt next to him he saw nothing.  
  
"Celena."  
  
The girl turned.  
  
"We'll get Jock back. They couldn't have taken him far."  
  
Celena smiled faintly.  
  
Allen touched her hand in thanks  
  
Celena woke snuggly tucked against Allen's side. Smiling softly she whispered,  
  
"Dear brother."  
  
Gently untangling herself from his possessive arm, which even in sleep seemed determined to hold her. Creeping back to her bedroom, she halfheartedly called, "Jock? Are you here?"  
  
Nothing but silence answered.  
  
Walking to the window. She opened it and looked out. Dawn had barely broken, throwing a crimson glow into the East and lighting the morning mists. The fiery light sparked something deep in her memory. Frowning, Celena cocked her head, trying to capture the thought. It slipped away, leaving a stir of anger. Jock was gone – kidnapped in her stead. Taken for being her friend, though she did not know why.  
  
Celena picked up her brush and began arranging her shoulder length silver hair. As the strands ran through her fingers, the memory came back to tickle her awareness. For an instant, her blue eyes reflected a hint of red in the mirror. She blinked and it vanished. One certainty came to light in her mind – she had to find Jock. Allen was leaving in a day and a half. He could not help her. Unless, she set her brush down, unless he was going to Zaibach – the subject he always avoided with her. There was only one way to find out.  
  
"Brother?"  
  
Allen looked up from buckling his belt. He smiled gently at his delicate sister. "Celena, I'm glad to see you looking well."  
  
Her pale pink dress whispered as she walked towards him. A strange sense of gravity surrounded her as she stood before him.  
  
"You're leaving." She stated without question.  
  
He met her gaze. "Yes."  
  
"Then what about Jock?"  
  
Cupping her face with his hand, Allen carefully answered. "I have my men searching the city. They will continue looking until I return."  
  
Celena pulled away shaking her head. "They've already gone. They wouldn't wait to be found out." She straightened her shoulders. "Allen, I'm going with you."  
  
Startled, he exclaimed, "You can't!"  
  
She turned on him. " Why not, brother? Are you going to Zaibach?"  
  
Allen's face hardened. "This is no trip for a woman. It's a diplomatic mission, though I don't know how you found out about it."  
  
"I also know that you're taking Lady Hitomi and Lady Emilee."  
  
Frustrated, Allen ran a hand through his hair. "Celena, I can't take you."  
  
"Why?" She watched him closely.  
  
"Because of the past."  
  
It was the closest he had ever come to explaining everything. This confirmed her theory that her amnesia of the past ten years was connected with the fallen Zaibach Empire. Her resolve hardened. Looking up at her brother, she touched his face in forgiveness, smoothing his troubled frown before silently leaving.  
  
She would go to Zaibach and find Jock.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------- 


	10. Past to Present

Author's note: Hmmm….I'm getting reviews, thank's people, but it would be nice to hit a few more ;) Just for teasers, here's hint of what's to come. This is short, but very meaningful.  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: Past and Present  
  
  
  
A wind bottle smashed the wall behind Yumi, spraying him with liquid and glass.  
  
"They did WHAT?"  
  
Yumi trembled. "Master, General Alessandro has turned back to the Deadlands. The are going to meet those willing to make an alliance."  
  
Dilan began pacing wildly, twisting his hair in one hand. "Alessandro will have me watched at all times. Hell put me back in that dungeon of his. I have to get out." His eyes flashed and he grinned. "That's it! I'll get out!"  
  
Yumi looked up fearfully. "But where will you go, Master? You cannot pilot a guymeleph."  
  
Immediately he cringed, fearing a blow, but Dilan merely cocked his head and considered the problem.  
  
"I will hide until we land." He grinned again. "No wait," He whirled on Yumi. "Who is coming to negotiate?"  
  
Yumi thought franticly. " The scroll had the Fanalian crest on it, but I heard something about and envoy from Fried and Asturia coming too."  
  
Dilan hissed. "Of course – Allen Schezar. He is the only one who has connections to those kingdoms." He laughed madly. "Allen Schezar, Heavenly Knight! Ha! Ha! Ha!" From day to night his humor changed. "Wait!" Again Yumi cringed. "Schezar…. I know that name. Oh yes…. Celena.… Dilandau…. I nearly forgot." He continued pacing. "Perhaps I will wait. I'll steal aboard their ship. I will find Celena myself sense the idiots I hired missed their chance and brought me that pitiful substitute of a boy."  
  
"But they say he is a close friend of – "  
  
"I know what they say!" Silver eyes flamed.  
  
Yumi sprawled across the cold metal floor, sent by a cruel foot.  
  
"Perhaps I'll slit his throat just for your impudence!" Dilan paused in his assault, a crafty gleam entering his madness. "Perhaps…. Perhaps I can use him. Yes!" He turned and walked to the door. Grabbing the soldier standing outside he hissed. "Keep that boy in the dungeon alive. If he's dead when I call for him, so will you."  
  
"Yes – yes sir!" The soldier scrambled to obey.  
  
A glossy bit of reddish-gold caught the eye of a passing bird. It paused to take a closer look. The strand of red twisted in a puff of wind. The bird blinked and darted closer. It caught up the lock of hair, thinking that it would make a nice addition to its nest.  
  
"There, we're finished."  
  
The ground was scattered with long red curls. Emilee tossed her head. "This feels so strange. It doesn't feel like anything's left."  
  
Looking in the mirror, she stared at a strange face. Her hair had been cut short and restyled. The only things faintly familiar were her eyes, nose and mouth. She grinned. "I really think I could pass as a boy."  
  
Millerna ran a brush on final time through her hair. "We'll have to bind your chest and teach you how to walk like a man, but I think you could make it as an apprentice or page."  
  
Emilee gave Millerna and Hitomi a mock salute before swaggering before them. "Wait till the guys get a look at this."  
  
"Uh, I think one of them already has."  
  
Allen Schezar stood in the entrance of the garden and bowed. "Ladies." He froze, eyes narrowed at the sight of the shorn head of Emilee. She started to grin before he exploded.  
  
"What have you done?"  
  
Her smile faltered. "Well, sense we're going to the Zaiback Empire, we figured – "  
  
Hitomi interrupted. "We thought that sense they know that I'm from the Mystic Moon, they may try and do something to Emilee if they find out that she's from the same place."  
  
Millerna continued. "So we decided that we could make her a page or squire or apprentice to you."  
  
Allen angrily said, "Do you know how impossible that is A woman, pretending to be a man… What if she is challenged to a duel, or forced into a situation?"  
  
Emilee's chin came up. "Then you can teach me how to duel, and I can handle the situations as they come."  
  
"Teach a woman how to swordfight?" Allen scoffed. "That isn't possible."  
  
Blue-green eyes sparked fiercely. "Isn't possible? You and you're arrogance, Allen Schezar. From where I come from, men and women are treated equally. I guess Gaea isn't everything it seems."  
  
Allen shot back. "Where are you now? You're here where a woman is to keep her status as a lady. The way of a man is not to be taken lightly."  
  
"What, are you afraid I might be good at it?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid you will ruin everything."  
  
"I don't think you're the one to judge."  
  
Hitomi began looking uncomfortable. "Emilee…. "  
  
"In fact, I think you're the one who's messed up a lot of things with you're past history."  
  
Allen looked completely shocked. Millerna turned red and covered her mouth as Hitomi grabbed her teacher and friend's arm to hush her. Blushing, she apologized. "I'm sorry Allen. I had to tell her to explain everything fully." She elbowed Emilee before she could make things worse.  
  
The Knight's face became a hard neutral. "I understand, Hitomi, I only wish you could have picked a more delicate person to reveal secrets to."  
  
Emilee crossed her arms. "Oh, I'm hurt."  
  
Hitomi elbowed her again. "Allen, we've already begun our plan, and you have to agree our reasons for doing so are valid. It won't work unless you help by teaching her something."  
  
He gave slightly. "I teach those with at least some experience."  
  
"Who says I haven't?"  
  
Allen's lip twitched. "The way you put that sword on. Your entire body says you've never worn a weapon before."  
  
"You conceited – "  
  
"Allen," Millerna broke in. "Just teach her enough to make this disguise pass. Please?"  
  
He turned with and exasperated sigh. "We'll see what she can do on the way to Zaibach."  
  
Drax Onusa toyed with a fist-sized gem. The energist had been set in a small experimental Fate machine. The machine was useless, able only to work on rodents. Twirling the crystal, the scientist gazed sadly over the Deadlands. Such a waste of life had occurred here. It only reaffirmed his conclusion that Fate-changing caused too much destruction. The death of Strategos Folken, whom he had admired, opened his eyes fully to the dangers of the unnatural.  
  
The echo of smashing glass reached Drax's ears. Sighing, he left the viewpoint ad wound his way through the twisting hallways of the bowels of the fortress.  
  
"Dilan, what is it now?"  
  
The creature, Drax refused to think of him as human, turned and cocked his head. Bizarre silver eyes glittered.  
  
"We've stopped, Onusa. Why?"  
  
"It is only for a moment. The General is expecting a message and no one can keep up with a fortress moving at full speed."  
  
"A message? Once there was one who could keep up with a fortress. Why can't they?"  
  
Drax shook his head. "No one can do that, Dilan. Your creator's works are very well designed."  
  
"Escaflowne did."  
  
Drax stiffened. "Yes it did. But that was during the war. We're not at war any more, Dilan."  
  
"Not at war? Onusa, you disappoint me. The Master would not approve."  
  
The sorcerer and scientist stood over the creature angrily. "I will not be baited by your obsessions, Dilan. None of this is your concern. It never has been, nor ever will be. Now I suggest you forget the war and Escaflowne and go back to your mindless prowling." Drax stepped through the door before turning back. "And don't tough anyone."  
  
As the ward's footsteps slowly echoed away, Dilan reached under his cot of a bed and drew out a sword. Strangely curved in a moon wave, it winked coldly in the lamplight.  
  
"Wrong, Onusa, I will never forget the war or my duty and loyalty. And I will touch someone, and the world will know of it."  
  
Drax Onusa ignored the maniacal laughter that followed him from the cold depths into the warm sunlight.  
  
Celena returned to her room and quickly began gathering her things. Carefully folding two sets of cloths in a large sash, she changed into the street outfit from the night before. Slipping down to the kitchen, she gathered up a supply of hard bread, dried meat, and preserved fruit. Tossing it all into a canvas bag, Celena glanced around cautiously. Only one last thing to do.  
  
Moving back to the house, she crept into her brother's study. Reverently she took down the sheath that held her father's belt knife. Unsheathing the blade, she admired the dark waves in the metal, like water rippling over rocks. She smiled before resheathing it and tucking the knife into her belt.  
  
Catching sight of herself in the hallway mirror, Celena paused. She almost looked like a skinny boy with long silver hair. A whisper of strange laughter in her mind made her flinch but she frowned in determination. She would find her past, and if necessary, confront it. Whatever was wrong with her – whatever happened to her in those years she lost – she would find out. The mysteries of her life would finally be uncovered.  
  
"Zaibach, here I come." She whispered. "Wait for me Jock."  
  
  
  
P.S. from the Author:  
  
No there is nothing romantic going on between Celena and Jock. Consider Jock as a sort of replacement for the Dragonslayers. I'm also following the stereotype that Redheads have bad tempers. Yes, the shot Emilee made to Allen was harsh, and unfair, but I thought he needed a slap in the face for character sake. You can get mad, but it works out. Review me! 


	11. Fateful Meetings

Author's note: Someone suggested another vision for Hitomi. I might, but I hoped to define everything in her first vision. I don't like relying on her powers, and do remember that she gave them up. I think that a vision when at a dead end is a sort of cheap out.  
  
Thank you Fanilia for your wonderful review ( It gave me the encouragement to keep going.  
  
Romance people, there's some good stuff coming up. I hope it's not too sudden, but I got it in my head and it wouldn't go away. Oh, and what do you think about Dilan? I kinda fashioned him opposite of Dilandau in looks. He's not a pyro, just a cold madness.  
  
Final note – I just watched We Were Soldiers and it moved me to no end. It reminded me that those out on the battlefield are people, not pawns in some worldwide glory fight. People matter, lives matter, what we believe in matters – and no matter what some may wish us to think of ourselves, our country, or our families, what we have is worth everything in the world. Thank you, soldiers of the US in the past, present, and future.  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: Fateful Meetings  
  
  
  
Allen galloped up to the Crusade.  
  
"Everything set to go?"  
  
Gaddess leaned over the rail from the hold and shouted back. "Just tying down some things, Commander." The First Mate turned back to knotting a rope around a barrel.  
  
Emilee stuck her head down from the cockpit into the cargo hold.  
  
"Hey Gaddes, have you seen Lord Van or Hitomi lately? I haven't seen them sense yesterday morning."  
  
Gaddess shook his head. "Nope, miss – I mean – Ben. Last I heard is that they went for some quality time and'll catch up with us a day out."  
  
Emilee, who was going by the name of Ben Fields, smirked, "Quality time is it?"  
  
The black haired man winked. "Yep."  
  
"About time – though I hope Hitomi doesn't deck him first."  
  
Allen came up into the ship and at first glance Emilee's face darkened.  
  
"Much like I'd like to deck someone." She muttered before going back into the cockpit.  
  
"Van?"  
  
Van turned to look at Hitomi who was watching him strangely. "Yes?"  
  
"What do you think we're doing?"  
  
He blushed slightly. "Well, I can't tell you, but we don't have a lot of time, so let's go."  
  
For a moment she looked as if she was going to argue some point, before sighing and picking up the bundle of 'something' he had tossed to her. Van closed his eyes.  
  
Through the air drifted white feathers. Hitomi caught one, memories flooding back. She twirled the shaft in her fingers before letting it fall to the ground. She watched in awe as Van stretched his wings to their furthest extent.  
  
"How can people be afraid of something so beautiful?"  
  
Van looked at her sadly. "You fear what you are taught to fear."  
  
Without warning he bent and swept her off the ground. Startled, she could do nothing but hold on has he flew up above the trees.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Hours later Hitomi noticed a difference in Van's flying pattern. He was slowing down, scanning the ground below. She wasn't sure how far they had flown, but she knew he must be tired. Finally he made a satisfied noise in his throat. A glimmer in the distance under the trees told of water. They glided towards it.  
  
A small lake was hidden under the overhanging forest. It was really nothing much that a wide pond with unusually clear water. With a swift beat of wings, Van landed on the shore. When her feet were on the ground, Hitomi moved to the edge of the lake.  
  
"This is beautiful, Van. Where are we?"  
  
"I think this is where my mother met my father."  
  
Hitomi glanced at him, wondering if he intended and second meaning in bringing her here. He was buried in the pack, hunting for something. In a moment he emerged victorious, pulling out a stove and fire-starter. Refusing her assistance, he began setting up a camp.  
  
  
  
Everything about that night was wonderful, beautiful, and perfect, but something was wrong. Van was as nice as he could be, cooking and cleaning up, brushing off Hitomi's attempts to help. It made her uneasy, as if Van wasn't himself, as if he was trying to say something, but not wanting to, burying it in actions. When they bedded down for the night, the uneasiness escalated with awkwardness.  
  
"Um, Hitomi, I – uh – I forgot the blankets."  
  
For a moment they stood looking at everything but each other.  
  
"Well, it's not cold, so if we build up the fire, I think we'll be okay."  
  
Hitomi hugged her light jacket around her and shrugged. "Fine."  
  
Van built up a large crackling fire as Hitomi began searching for a place to sleep. A slight breeze came up, but she zipped up the jacket to her throat. Finally she found a place where the grass was thick but close enough to the fire. Van arranged himself across the flames from her and lay down.  
  
"Good night, Hitomi."  
  
"Night, Van."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Van lay awake for hours, frustrated with himself for his inability to speak. Before they had left, he had had it all planned out – everything he'd say, everything he would do… everything. Now that they were here, everything had promptly flown out of his head. Silently he cursed himself. This was Hitomi, for Heaven's sake! They'd been through everything together. Which was precisely the problem. Now he couldn't even speak naturally to her.  
  
About halfway through the night, Van jerked awake. Hitomi was gone; her jacket lay deserted on the ground. He sprung up and looked around, alert to an attack. Moonlight gleamed on the lake to silhouette a lonely figure on the bank of the lake. She turned when she heard him behind her, green eyes wide and haunted.  
  
"Why am I here, Van? Why am I back?"  
  
Startled by the direct question, Van didn't answer, but she ploughed on.  
  
"Why are we all back together – reunited when the fate of Dornkirk is supposedly over? Why are we here? We ought to be back with the others. We're on the verge of either war or peace, and you suddenly want some quiet time. In fact," Her eyes suddenly blazed in anger. "Why do you pick now, to suddenly be concerned and considerate of me, after dumping me the second after we got to Fried?"  
  
Confused into honesty, Van blurted, "Because I need you. We – I had to talk to you about what may happen, but I couldn't – not there. I had to get you away."  
  
"That's selfish, Van. Selfish of you to me and to your friends."  
  
"Selfish?" Angry guilt made his retort. "You're the one who left."  
  
Hurt surfaced through the anger in Hitomi's eyes, but the anger held sway.  
  
"I had to leave. That was my fate. Besides, I never heard you say anything. I said I'd never forget you, and all you did was smile and send me away." She spun around and glared over the water.  
  
Van's anger died slowly as he realized the truth to her words. He never had said anything. He had held back when she had been willing to give up everything. But his instincts made him defensive.  
  
"I couldn't say anything. I didn't think I had to. I thought we understood. Fate took you away, but it brought you back."  
  
"You assume too much."  
  
"But we had something special – a connection."  
  
She still didn't turn. "I never felt you try to reach me after the first few months."  
  
"Neither did you!" He returned sharply.  
  
Hitomi whirled. "You're a king, Van. I didn't want to interrupt your duties."  
  
"That's never stopped you before… "  
  
He immediately regretted his words. Hitomi stared at him, stricken. The pain in her eyes reflected the pain in his stubborn heart and tears began trickling down her face. He barely managed to block her hand as she slapped him.  
  
"You jerk!"  
  
She began to run.  
  
Stunned, Van watched her shadowy figure fade into darkness. He had done it again. He had messed up everything and done nothing but hurt her because he couldn't confess his weakness. Well, He would – now – even if it killed him, or if Hitomi hated him for the rest of his life, he would do this one thing right.  
  
Determination coursed through him and he spread his wings.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Allen picked up two practice swords. Emilee was curiously inspecting the variety of weapons hung up on racks. Picking up a throwing dagger, she cautiously touched the tip.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
A bright bead of red flew through the air as she jerked her stung finger away. Sticking the digit in her mouth, Emilee gingerly put the dagger back. Impassive, Allen handed her a sword.  
  
"So, how much do you know – if any."  
  
Hefting the sword and taking a couple experimental swings, Emilee grinned. "I know some. At home we have movies – shows. I used to watch one called Star Wars. It had lots of sword fighting. When I was little," She twirled the blade and gave a couple of backhanded loops. "I used to pretend to be a Jedi, a sort of knight."  
  
"But you have never been formally trained."  
  
Emilee shook her head. He was still upset, she noted. Upset and upended in his perspective of her, just as the others had said. But despite his cold face, she sensed he was intrigued.  
  
"For pretending, you have some talent."  
  
She gave him a sarcastic bow. "Thank you, kind sir."  
  
His sword came abruptly down. Reflexively she blocked.  
  
"Your stance is wrong, motions uncontrolled, and technique contrary. If you are to be my student, you cannot shame me."  
  
The anger of his first accusations flared anew. "Because I'm a woman, correct?" She pushed away and slashed at his side. "I swear, Allen, you don't mind flattery, but you can't handle a woman stepping on a guy's turf."  
  
He blocked the cut easily. "Sloppy."  
  
Again she slashed, then undercut. "Not like I'm trying to kill you."  
  
"As if you could."  
  
Emilee tossed her reserve away and attacked. Allen calmly parried her thrusts. When she left herself open, he reached in and smacked her with the flat of his blade. Smugly he stood aside as she rubbed a bruised shoulder. Growling, she charged again. Neatly sidestepping her sword, he grabbed her arm swung her off balance, and placed the edge of his blade against her neck.  
  
"You're dead."  
  
Blue-green eyes flashed in defiance. "You are a moron."  
  
Emilee brought her elbow back into his stomach, knocking his breath out. Taking hold of his sword arm, she twisted out of his grasp. Waiting for him to recover, she ran her hand through her boyish hair, tossing her head like an arrogant young man. Allen's glare was cold.  
  
"That was un-knightly."  
  
"Ha!" She met his coldness with her own. "You're the one who'd being un-knightly. Reluctant in helping a lady. If you want a knight, then teach me."  
  
Again his blade came down. She parried, this time letting the weight of the blow slide off her slightly tilted sword. He paused.  
  
"Perhaps there is hope."  
  
"Nice to hear some confidence." She sneered.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Sitting on a beam overhead. Celena giggled quietly. Her brother liked this woman, though at the moment he would never admit it – even as she managed to score another hit with her elbow – or almost.  
  
------------------------  
  
Allen dodged the blow, letting her momentum throw her off balance. She stumbled. Allen's sword smashed down on her hilt, a tactical stroke to disarm her. The sword slithered across the floor. Before he could name her defeat, Emilee gracefully back flipped away from him. Landing on her feet next to her sword, she picked it up and watched him mockingly.  
  
"I don't give up so easily, Allen Schezar."  
  
His eyes narrowed. He was tired of this game. She would see why he had been named a Knight of Caeli. If she wished to be taught like a man, then she would – with a sound beating.  
  
Two lightning fast strikes startled her. Managing a defensive, Emilee stepped away. He attacked again, slowly driving her back. When she reached the wall of the room he whipped her sword up and slid under it in one smooth motion, bringing his blade against her throat. She froze.  
  
"Finished."  
  
Emilee gave him a grin. Abruptly hooking her foot behind his ankle, she grabbed the hilt of the sword and shoved hard. Allen tripped and fell, releasing his weapon. Emilee snatched his sword out of the air and pounced. Grinning she sat on his stomach and held the edge to his neck.  
  
"Now we're finished."  
  
Shocked at first, a crafty gleam crept into his returning smile as he suggestively ran a hand up her leg. Startled, she reached down to take it away. He grabbed her reaching hand and pulled. The tables turned.  
  
"Not fair" She complained, thoroughly pinned and breathless.  
  
"You made the rules." He stated calmly.  
  
She winced. "I'm going to have to get used to not being able to breath with this blasted binding."  
  
"Then I don't suppose this will help."  
  
----------------------  
  
Celena watched with curiosity and amusement as Allen kissed Emilee. When it lingered, she restlessly shifted her position on the uncomfortable beam.  
  
---------------------  
  
Emilee, now in desperate need on oxygen, pulled away. Allen smiled and leaned back in but she twisted out of his grasp and leapt to her feet.  
  
"What the Hell, Allen?" She nervously finger combed her hair. "First you annoy me, then you insult me, then you – you – " She ended with an exasperated sound. Turning on her heel, she walked out of the training room. Allen silently looked after her.  
  
A clump of dust drifted down from overhead. Frowning, he caught if on his impeccably white glove. Inspecting the dust, he glanced up but saw nothing.  
  
  
  
Author's note: My manuscript has holes in it. I'm at the point where I'm trying to fill those holes so chapters after this may be slower in coming. It is coming, because I've had this story for nearly 3 years now – I WILL finish it. I also have one other romantic interlude between Allen and Emilee, but it didn't flow well with the plotline. I may include it at the end if you all enjoyed this one. 


	12. Wings and Pendants

Author note: Sorry it took a while to get this up. I had to write and rethink where this is going. I hope it upholds to your expectations. I realized that I was evolving into an Allen/Emilee story, and that isn't my goal.  
  
And now… the much-debated reunion of two interesting characters.  
  
  
  
Chapter 11: Wings and Pendants  
  
Hitomi was forced by lack of light to stay by the water's edge. That limitation added to her turmoil of emotions. Anger, guilt, and frustration clouded her mind and blinded her to everything except what lay in front of her feet. Once she slipped, one foot splashing into the water and drenching her shoe. She kept running. Recklessly she dove through the trees until she tripped and fell headlong. Panting, she struggled to her feet. The forest was pitch black, the water silver, and the glimpses of sky a hazy dark blue full of stars: a beauty which mocked her pain.  
  
Hitomi curled up next to a tree and buried her head in her arms to block out the beauty, knowing she was lost and wishing she could go home. But Van still had the pendant. Van had everything about her. He had everything, her way home, her heart, and her soul, and he had turned it against her. A soft beat of air stirred her hair, but she didn't look up.  
  
"Hitomi?"  
  
She recoiled at his touch on her shoulder. "Just leave me alone, Van."  
  
"Hitomi, wait, let me explain."  
  
Standing she kept her eyes on the ground. "You already have. I just want to go home. There's no reason to stay now. You can handle Zaibach on your own. I showed you how." She tried to stalk away but Van's wing blocked her way. Regardless, she tried to push past.  
  
"Listen to me Hitomi!"  
  
Van effectively boxed her against the tree with his extended wings. He reached into his pocket.  
  
"The reason I never said anything was because I was afraid. I didn't know what to say. And the reason I couldn't speak to you on the Mystic Moon was because I was afraid that things had changed. I was afraid I had only dreamt that something had happened between us. I may be a king, but I'm still afraid." He pulled out a small silk bag. "If you still want to go back, then here."  
  
Hitomi hesitantly opened the bag and the pendant slid out, gleaming in her hand. A larger hand closed over hers.  
  
"If you are going, then I cannot be afraid anymore. I have to say what I meant a long time ago."  
  
Van paused and swallowed. Hitomi looked up at him, her heart pounding.  
  
"Hitomi, I love you."  
  
The pendant flared. Beams of light shot through their clasped fingers and for an instant Van's dazzled eyes caught the shimmering outline of wings behind Hitomi. Hitomi remembered the vision of a beautiful Draconian and another man who was a king. Shadowy winged people moved towards the East as the light faded.  
  
Hitomi's legs gave out and she fell. Van caught her.  
  
"Did you see? There are still Draconians out there."  
  
Van drew her back to her feet. Something soft and warm curled around her from behind, pulling her closer. Encompassed by his wings, she shyly looked up at him. Half-heartedly he smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hitomi. I don't want you to go, but if you must, I understand."  
  
She blushed slightly. "If I stay, what would I be staying for? You're king, Van. I'll only hold you back."  
  
His grasp tightened. "You've never held me back. You've only helped me forward." He paused and almost fearfully asked. "Will you stay for me?"  
  
Confused, Hitomi frowned slightly. He tried again.  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
The pendant continued glowing faintly between their hands, waiting. Holding his breath, Van waited with it.  
  
Her face lit in a soft smile. "Yes Van, I will."  
  
A small crack made them both start. The pendant had split in half, straight down the center. With a worried exclamation, Hitomi tried to put it back together, but nothing happened.  
  
"No, look." Van took one half. "Two parts to one whole."  
  
White light flared.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Hitomi blinked. They were back in camp.  
  
"How did we get back here?"  
  
"Um, maybe because I happened to wonder how we were going to find the camp again?"  
  
She smiled, but then realization at what she had just done caught up.  
  
I'm engaged. My life is with Van and Gaea now, forever. Hitomi Kanzaki of Fanalia, girl from the Mystic Moon, now – now Queen! Can I do this? Should I?  
  
Doubt must have shown on her face.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm just wondering," She hesitated and looked at her half-pendant. "Am I suited to marry you? I mean, I don't know how to be a ruler, not to mention a queen, and people – "  
  
Gentle fingers covered her mouth, cutting her off.  
  
"I don't care about what people think or say about us. I'm not marrying you only for leadership or suitability. I'm not marrying you for your power; I'm choosing you for me. You are suited for me and no other, and you will be my queen because I chose you for who you are to me. My father defied his council for love, and so can I."  
  
He pulled her again into the circle of his wings. Her eyes never left his face as his fingers slowly trailed from her lips and slid back to hold her head. Carefully, his brown eyes half-hidden behind shy lashes, he bent down. Hitomi lifted her face and their lips met in a hesitant kiss.  
  
He was warm. It sent buzzes of electricity through her mind, making her conscious of everything from the soft strength of his wings around her, the hand cupping her face, and the arm tight around her waist. Van pulled away, then returned, still shy, but a little bolder, exploring her lips with his. After a minute, he drew back and looked down at her, childlike concern on his face.  
  
"I… was that…?"  
  
Hitomi smiled. "Perfect."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Celena hid beneath the cloak of the Scherazade as the word of Lord Van's and Hitomi's arrival spread. Wrapping her telltale silver hair under a scarf, she sat patiently. When Allen and Emilee arrived, she watched them with a mixture of concern and amusement. Emilee had avoided being alone with Allen all day following the kiss. She laughed, joked, and occasionally took a chaise drink with the crew, but treated Allen with formal respect as a superior. It was starting to frustrate him. Celena smiled fondly at her brother as he carefully watched the red head, puzzled. A shout from Gaddes turned her attention back to the open hanger doors. She blinked.  
  
A white-winged figure was approaching the Crusade. Celena had expected the Escaflowne. Narrowing her eyes, she noticed that the figure looked a bit lopsided. As it came closer, she realized that Lord Van held Hitomi in his arms as he sped towards the ship.  
  
"The dragon in the air." Celena murmured.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Emilee stared openmouthed as Van began maneuvering to enter the flying ship. Hitomi had told her about the Draconians, but she didn't really believe it. When they landed she caught the glance of happiness between the pair and immediately guessed what had happened before they announced:  
  
"We have pledged to each other."  
  
Whistles and cheers erupted from the observing crew. Hitomi blushed furiously as Allen bent and kissed her hand.  
  
"Congratulations." He smiled.  
  
"Allen, you're not – " She turned a shade darker.  
  
His smile softened. "Jealous? No, Hitomi, Van is a good man." Allen bent and hugged her fiercely. "You will always be welcome in my home as another sister and the best of friends."  
  
Hitomi smiled and hugged the man who's past misplaced affections only reflected his open and honorable heart. The knight turned and extended a hand to Van.  
  
Emilee sauntered up to her student.  
  
"I don't suppose you'll want marital privileges at school now." She put on her best Ben act. "My dear Hitomi, to have known you for so long only to lose you to an angel." She sighed dramatically and bowed over Hitomi's hand. "There is no competition. May you be forever happy." Emilee glanced over her shoulder at the two conversing men. "We need to talk."  
  
  
  
Author's note: Well, that's out. Now on to more excitement – I hope. Most of my work now consists of writing, but I must intersperse my creativity with friends, instrument practice, and good ol' farm work. Yes, I live on a farm, but things always need worked on. Patience my friends….patience…. oh, and reviews are very much appreciated.  
  
Thank you again Fanilia ( 


	13. Dark Encounters

Author's Note: These are becoming as frequent as Disclaimers ought to be in this story…. but nah. Anyway, I'm still writing from scratch, which means I may go back and rewrite sections. I'll let you know. There is more action for the action people, and more intrigue into Dilan. What is he going to do?  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 12: Dark Encounters  
  
  
  
  
  
Alessandro watched calmly as men ran to secure the Asturian leviship. Looking somewhat like a tethered kingbird, the General was surprised that the pompous Allies only sent one small group to negotiate. He expected a great show of pitiful strength, flaunting the fact that Zaibach, the greatest empire in the history of Gaea, was asking for help from those who tore it to its knees.  
  
But, Alessandro mused, these representatives must be well trusted, and appearances are deceiving. If the outer kingdoms united entirely against Zaibach during the present political chaos, defeat and complete humiliation would be unavoidable. This is what he hoped to cover quietly – this weakness invisible to the power hungry politicians,  
  
Even more shocking was the ambassador party itself. The group which left the leviship consisted of the famed Knight of Caeli, Allen Schezar, accompanied by a younger looking red haired boy, a brown haired, green eyed girl who was looking around the hanger in remembering wonder, and the well- known King Van Fanal, dragon warrior who became Emperor Dornkirk's obsession and distraction. Alessandro frowned inside. What tact was this? Intimidation? With one ship and a woman – were they trying to make a point of their confidence? Or was there a hidden purpose? Long ago during the war, the General learned the advantages of a small strike group-breaching lines that entire armies could not. He made a mental note to tighten security in all the vital areas of the fortress.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
The hanger echoed coldly. Hitomi shivered as she looked around. This place was full of memories - memories that sparked other memories. In her mind's eye she saw a body falling limply, feathers like black snow drifting around it. Van's hand held hers for a moment in reassurance. Approaching footsteps jerked her back to reality.  
  
A massive cloaked figure came into view from the shadow of a guymeleph. For a split second Hitomi let herself believe it was he… no, it wasn't him, but the other man from her vision, the General. She saw Van throw her a concerned glance before breaking away from the group. He bowed.  
  
"My Lord General Alessandro, I thank you for your welcome."  
  
The General scanned the four and the crew of the Crusade in the background. He lingered on Hitomi, but only raised an eyebrow.  
  
"King Fanal, I hope your stay will be enjoyable and profitable for all our countries, though I must warn you that many are opposed to this suggested alliance."  
  
Allen stepped forward. "We are aware of this, sir. My crew is prepared to defend and protect themselves and our allies."  
  
A faint smile traced with weariness crossed Alessandro's face. "Good. Loyalty will succeed often where training and money will not. I will give you time to get settled before telling you why I am going behind the back of Zaibach to save it."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Hitomi sat at her window, absently swinging her half-pendant. She mused about what her future held, what her duty to Van would be. She sighed just as the door opened.  
  
"Hey Hit?"  
  
"Konichiwa, Emilee-san."  
  
Emilee put a look of fake puzzlement on her face. "Who?"  
  
"I'm sorry – Ben Fields."  
  
Emilee smiled and sat in the single chair next to a tiny desk. She winced as her sword clanged against the wood. She still wasn't used to watching out for it. With a sigh of her own, she looked around the room.  
  
The quarters the group had been given were small, but practical. Each room held a single, narrow, bed, desk and chair, with one wall lantern. Hitomi's room was one of the few with the luxury of a window.  
  
"So everything is true."  
  
Hitomi's eyes met her friends. "Hai. Did you not believe me?"  
  
Emilee shook her head. "I believed you, just – I mean, a world hidden by the moon is hard enough to accept, and it I weren't here now I don't think I would believe it."  
  
"But you are still surprised."  
  
Emilee gave her a reproachful look. "Hit, I'm not as young as you. My imagination has become hard. Winged people? I suppose I believed you, but I needed proof."  
  
Hitomi began swinging her half-pendant in its timed arc. Watching it she said, "I'm still not sure why I was brought back. I don't think marrying Van is the entire story. It doesn't add up. We weren't wishing and we came when Zaibach is prepared to ask us for assistance. That isn't like Zaibach. And why were you brought with me?"  
  
Emilee shifted in her seat. Her sword rattled again and she angrily took it off. "Perhaps to drive both me and Allen crazy."  
  
"You and Allen?"  
  
Emilee glowered at the floor as awareness dawned on Hitomi. "Allen – he… he… "  
  
"Allen kissed me!" She exploded. "He kissed me even though he's been treating me like extra luggage ever sense we got on that flying rock of his."  
  
Silence fell over the room as Hitomi took in this new information. After a few moments she slowly replied, "Emilee, that's how he is. I know how it feels. He – he did the same to me, except he wouldn't let me do anything afterwards because he was afraid of losing me somehow. But he doesn't know how to handle you."  
  
"Handle me?" She stood and began pacing indignantly. "What? He can't handle me because I talk back?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
She stopped. "Huh?"  
  
"Look, Emilee." Hitomi smiled. "You caught Allen off guard. He's not used to that. He's used to putting women into groups and treating them accordingly, predictably. You don't fit in any of those groups, so he doesn't know what to do."  
  
Emilee threw up her hands. "Great, A confused playboy with an inter- family relation and inter-family relationships is interested in me!"  
  
Hitomi blushed. "You promised not to used that against him anymore."  
  
"I know, I know, but why in Heaven's name can't things be simple anymore?"  
  
Hitomi took her hand. "Whatever happens, whatever reason we were brought here, I think it's good that you two like each other." She smiled. "He needs someone like you. Someone who can stand up against and surprise him. Keep him on his toes."  
  
"Yeah, well if he's not careful I'll stand on his toes."  
  
Hitomi laughed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
The hanger was finally empty. Celena scampered from window to window on the Crusade. After sneaking on board in Fried, she managed to stay out of the way of the entire crew. Gaddes was the main problem. He had a knack of showing up in the most unexpected moments, sending Celena scrambling into awkward hiding places. Now her challenge was getting off the Crusade. She couldn't hide in the cargo this time, for none was being unloaded. Tiptoeing through the ship, she searched for an alternative. By chance she wandered to the aft of the Crusade. There in the shadows stood a think metal door, looked with great bars of iron, held by a winding mechanism; her way out. But Celena knew a fifteen or twenty-foot drop lay on the other side. Darting back to the cargo hold, she unwrapped the rope tying down a stack of boxes. It wouldn't be long enough, but she could jump.  
  
Landing on the fortress deck with a loud thud, Celena darted behind the leg of a resting guymeleph. Wide eyed, she waited for someone to investigate. Her hand touched the great battle machine. Faces flashed before her, boys with looks of devotion and admiration wearing dark blue armor. A wave of camaraderie swept over her, but she couldn't remember their names. The warmth was shattered by a half scream, half howl.  
  
"Don't take her!"  
  
Celena jerked away. "Jajuka!" She whispered dazedly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Deep down below, Dilan leapt to his feet. "She's here!"  
  
Yumi looked up. "Who?" He stared at his master and saw the twitching smile on his face. "Oh no…"  
  
Dilan grabbed his sword and swept on his cloak. Laughing almost giddily, he ran down the hallway.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
The control deck of the fortress, Empire's Pride, hummed with its usual activity. Silently Alessandro watched, a brooding rock in the flow of duty and assignments. This was one of the critical moments. Then envoy was here, now the task was getting into Zaibach with the same secrecy it took to get out. Someone had leaked information to the enemy. The attack in Fried a week earlier was no coincidence.  
  
Alessandro snorted to himself. But then, who was the enemy? The fractions of the Empire kept up a charade of masks, friendly and enthusiastic on the surface to each other, but full of inner turmoil, self- interest, and most of all, confusion. To win against chaos, he must play these strings correctly, or one of them may break and sever the people from each other forever.  
  
"General!"  
  
Alessandro knew his entire crew by name. "Proceed, Zalin."  
  
The lookout saluted. "Sir, a small fleet of mercenaries is approaching."  
  
Alessandro glanced out the window. Six ships were rapidly catching up. If the fortress had been going close to 75% it's top speed, they could have out-flown them. But presently they were at near stand still. Someone must be leaking information.  
  
"I'll be damned if those are mercenaries. The formation is too tight." The General snapped. "Prepare for battle. We know what they want. Meleph units Four and Five, prepare to engage. Take out the lead ships."  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Hitomi's pendant flared.  
  
"It's started!" She gasped. Flinging open the door, Emilee and Hitomi waited for a group of soldiers to storm past before entering the hallway.  
  
The Crusade was powering up. The two leapt aboard and Allen caught sight of them.  
  
"You should stay here. It's safer."  
  
"No way." Emilee yelled over the noise of guymelephs. "I'm your student, so I'm going with you."  
  
Hitomi glanced at her in concern. "What about your air sickness?"  
  
She grimly pressed her lips together. "As long as I don't look down, I'll be fine."  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
The small leviship moved out of the hanger. Surrounded by guymelephs, the Crusade darted towards the advancing enemy. Allen stood next to Gaddes issuing calm, precise orders.  
  
"Let Zaibach throw its punch first. We will follow behind. Get above the second ship to port and come down out of the sun. Prepare to board." He turned to Van. "Lord Van, I would be honored if you led my men in the boarding party. I'll be in the Scherazade."  
  
Van nodded.  
  
Emilee met Allen's eyes firmly. "You," He shook his finger reprimandingly. "Are not to leave the ship. Neither are you, Hitomi."  
  
"But – " Hitomi's eyes were wide.  
  
"It's like you said. They know who you are. I won't let you go out there and give yourself to them." Turning back to Emilee, he silently evaluated her. After an extremely long moment, he said, "If you swear to do exactly what I say, you may come. This is a real battle and I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
Emilee nodded.  
  
"You will stand guard at the bottom of the ramp. Keep anyone from trying to sneak in behind our backs and onto the ship. If it gets too dangerous out there, get on board and close the ramp."  
  
Gaddes spun the wheel. "Hang on!"  
  
Allen sprinted for the hanger, closely followed by Emilee. Timing silently to himself, he braced just as the Crusade slammed on top of the enemy cruiser. Long experience of the crew taught most to hang on; the unaware were thrown to the deck. Emilee fell straight into Allen's back. His arm went around her for a moment, bracing her, but he quickly let go.  
  
Leaping into his guymeleph, he began strapping himself in. Nodding to his waiting crew, he ordered. "Lower the ramp."  
  
The hanger door swung open and opposing soldiers swarmed in, followed by two guymelephs. Emilee drew her sword and suddenly realized she was scared. The air filled with men yelling, clanging weapons, and eventually dying screams. Without thinking, Emilee charged after the crew of the Crusade. Numbly she watched as bodies clashed. One gray-clad fighter slashed down a man a few feet away. He looked up and saw her. Grinning, he raised his sword.  
  
Survive by speed, Allen had said. The man stabbed directly at her chest. Leaping to the side, she blocked his return slash. Shoving down, she swung her sword at his head. The man in gray dropped. Before she could think about what she had just done, another soldier attacked. Managing a defense, she watched for an opening, just as she learned in her few days of training. There – Emilee blocked a downward cut, sliding her opponent's blade away. Driving forward, she slashed across his stomach. He screamed and fell, clutching the wound. Instinctively she knew it was fatal.  
  
Turning, Emilee stared wide-eyed at the chaos. The crew had forced the attackers back into their own ship, leaving the hanger empty except for bodies.  
  
Blood was sprayed everywhere. Outside she saw one flying ship trail smoke as it tumbled out of formation. Allen's guymeleph tossed another of its kind over his shoulder and into the air. It fell silently into the trees. Emilee tried to take a step, but her legs collapsed beneath her. Bracing herself on her sword, she stared at the smeared weapon.  
  
Never had blood looked so red. Before now, this had been a game. Now it was real. Allen had taught her well, but it had still been a game. People died in this game, and died by the lessons she learned. Only, her sparring partners in this arena would never stand back up, smile, and ask for another round of blows. She closed her eyes and fainted.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Celena, to avoid the sudden burst of activity, crawled under a large tarp only to have it bury her when soldiers untied it to release a guymeleph. She held still, praying that whoever operated the machine wouldn't step on her. The blast from its flight jet blew her cover away. She scrambled for a more stable hiding place and caught sight of a trap door. Glancing around the hanger, she dragged the heavy metal plating to the side and climbed down the ladder. It took all her strength to maneuver the door back in place.  
  
Inside, Celena couldn't see anything. Turning quickly to discover her surroundings, she nearly lost her grip on the rungs. A horrible feeling of loneliness numbed her hands. Alone. Dark. Where were they? Afraid. Never afraid, but afraid of being alone. Celena's breathing came in harsh gasps as she clung to the ladder. She was not alone, she agued. She had her brother, Jock, and her friends. Celena shook her head and tried to look through the pitch-blackness. Deep down below a cold blue light glimmered. Hesitantly, she began lowering herself down.  
  
It wasn't really that far. When her feet hit the floor of a strange hallway, she gave the black tunnel a final glance before considering her next set of choices. Three hallways, all lit by sickly blue lights. Right – she would stay to the right in hopes of finding a way out of this new labyrinth. Her hand securely on her dagger, she walked down the hall. A hiss made her pause.  
  
"Who's there!"  
  
No one answered. Turning back the way she came, Celena froze.  
  
A cloaked figure stood blocking the way. Face hidden under a hood, the person extended a thin white hand.  
  
"Celena."  
  
Her body began shaking uncontrollably. More images began flickering in her mind, but only partially completed – a blur of things once well known, but as if another person knew them. Yet… Celena couldn't stand anymore. Falling to her knees, she stared up at the man and stuttered.  
  
"I - who - who are you?"  
  
He pushed back the hood and smiled. "Celena, you have come to me."  
  
Celena shrieked and forced herself to stand. Gripping the wall and fighting her rebelling body, she couldn't defend herself from the butt of a sword as it crashed into the back of her head, sending her into more darkness.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: This is probably the last chapter for a while. Break is over, and it'll be very hard to get more written. I do have it planned, and parts are already done, so don't lose your shirts. I'm sorry for leaving you with two characters down, and in the middle of a conspiracy, but that is how it must be. Thank you loyal readers. 


	14. Revelations

Author's note: Some more past references in here. I just have to include some little tidbits from the series that I absolutely love. You'll probably recognize Allen's little speech. Sorry this took so long. School, play, graduation, and all, everything piled up in one month. It's a very long chapter, and so I hope it makes up for the wait.  
  
  
  
Chapter 13: Revelations  
  
  
  
Everything was blurry.  
  
Emilee blinked and slowly two blond and brown spheres materialized into faces. A noise between a groan and a whimper escaped her throat as a wave of dizziness spun the two into a haze.  
  
Hitomi leaned over. "Emilee, what happened?"  
  
Simply staring at the ceiling, her friend answered, "I should be asking you that."  
  
"You have a gash from your shoulder to your elbow. Allen found you passed out at the foot of the ramp."  
  
Emilee touched the bandage and winced. "Did we win?"  
  
Allen spoke from his corner of the room. "After a fashion. Two ships went down, three others were damaged. The rest ran."  
  
She nodded unemotionally.  
  
Hitomi, concerned, touched her hand. "Emilee?"  
  
Emilee pulled away and covered her face. Voice muffled she said, "Please, will you leave me alone for a while?"  
  
Wide – eyed, Hitomi nodded.  
  
When the door shut, Emilee drew her knees up to her chest and buried her head in her arms. Hot tears dampened the sheets as she sobbed. The death and blood came back too clearly. Clinching her fists in the cloth, she ignored the flash of pain from her arm. She deserved it. Looking down at her hands, she was slightly surprised to see clean skin.  
  
"I killed someone." She whispered.  
  
A large, ungloved hand covered both of hers. Startled, Emilee looked up and met Allen's understanding blue eyes. Embarrassed, she turned her head away. "I asked you to leave me alone."  
  
His voice was neutral. "This is why I didn't like the idea of you masquerading as a man."  
  
Angry, Emilee tried to pull away. "So rub it in my face that I couldn't handle it."  
  
Allen firmly kept her hands in her lap. "I don't want to. But now you know that some things are a man's duty. You may be from a world where men and women are given equal opportunities, but some things are meant only for men to do."  
  
Drawing a hand away to wipe her eyes, she took a deep breath. "At home we had movies – shows – about wars and battles. But they weren't real. They make them look real, sometimes disgustingly so. But you can always reassure yourself that they're just pretending. Even the remaking of gory history was a world away."  
  
He was shocked. "You consider this entertainment?"  
  
"Yes." Emilee laughed without mirth. "Entertainment. Despite all out technology and our sciences, we haven't found a cure for bloodlust. Until today I had never seen real violence in person." Her free hand began shaking. "I never even thought about killing."  
  
Allen carefully sat on the edge of the bed. "Nothing I can say will change that. Every time there is a battle, soldiers know they may not come home. But it's our duty to protect our country." Pausing, he reached up to turn her face back towards his. "Emilee, will you trust my judgment on this plan of yours? I know you are a strong woman." He smiled slightly. "Perhaps too strong sometimes; but killing and death is not one of the burdens you should bear."  
  
She gave him a weak smile in return. "I'll probably argue with you anyway."  
  
Allen smiled and brushed a curling lock of hair out of her face. Her breath caught as his fingers lingered against her temple. "I am sorry that you had to cut your hair." He murmured.  
  
She blinked, surprised, and drew back. His smile dimmed. Standing, he turned to the door.  
  
"I don't want anything to happen to you. Hitomi told you a few things about me but some she may have left out for my sake. My past history is full of people I have lost. Fate was kind enough to return my sister, but others…" Deep blue eyes filled with an ancient pain and sorrow. "I will make sure you return from this mission – to be sent back to the Mystic Moon, or for some other destiny set for you here." He picked up the sword leaning next to the door. "Every swordsman must face the consequences of death at one point or another. I've made that choice, Lord Van has, and once our master Balgus did to become one of the best swordsmen on Gaia." Handing it to the hesitant woman, Allen folded her fingers around the sheath. "Find a purpose, a just and honorable reason for your fighting, and it will become bearable."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
Clear blue sky, broken by pure white clouds made a spectacular background for a solemn occasion. In careful single file, Van, Hitomi, Allen, and 'Ben' entered the General's briefing room. The soldiers standing guard by the door immediately marched out behind them, never looking anyone in the face. The General, sitting at a massive desk in the center of the room, stood briskly.  
  
"Thank you for your prompt and effective response to the previous combat. Now I hope you fully realize the danger and importance of my mission."  
  
Van, wearing his laced blue shirt and black pants, stepped out of the line and bowed. "General Alessandro, I hope we have confirmed our dedication, but we are still unclear as to what we're really here for."  
  
The older man nodded. "I know how hard it must have been to come on the word of one who once tried to conquer your homes. I am honored that despite the past, you are here now, willing to fight alongside us."  
  
'Ben' muttered to Allen from the side of his mouth. "He's not answering the question."  
  
Alessandro's dark eyes fixed on the apprentice. 'Ben' flinched but met his gaze steadily. After a moment Alessandro pushed a pad across the desk.  
  
"Here is the reason I have asked for your help. It is along the same lines of why the Duke of Fried asked for your assistance with his country."  
  
Van picked up the pad and scanned it. Allen discreetly observed from behind. His eyes narrowed.  
  
"The war never ended, did it."  
  
Everyone turned to look at Hitomi. She stood quietly to the side, her eyes fixed on the floor.  
  
"The war never ended, it just moved to a different level."  
  
Alessandro nodded slowly. "You are correct, my lady, though I am surprised that such a young woman made such a pointed observation so quickly."  
  
Green eyes lifted to look at the General. "I am Hitomi Kanzaki, the girl from the Mystic Moon."  
  
"The Mystic Moon?"  
  
Again everyone turned. A thin, smoky haired man walked casually out of a dark corner. The familiar collared cloak of a sorcerer draped from wiry shoulders but instead of engulfing his entire body, it was cut open in front to billow out as the man walked.  
  
"Then you are the one the Emperor said could see the future and change his perfect world."  
  
Hitomi shook her head. "I don't try to look anymore."  
  
Alessandro, after an irritated glare at the newcomer, introduced him. "This is my ally among the sorcerers, Drax Onusa."  
  
Drax circled Hitomi with a shrewd gaze. She watched him in surprise as Van took a protective step towards them. Stepping in front of her, the taller man smiled faintly.  
  
"Amazing that such a delicate person like you defied all the research and theories the sorcerers relied on for over a decade. A girl, barely a woman – this is simply amazing. After Dilan I expected never to encounter such an equally unique being."  
  
"Onusa, stop evaluating our guests like they're one of your experiments."  
  
The scientist inclined his head in a light bow. "Forgive me Lady Kanzaki. As one who has spent a lifetime of observing Fate and Destiny, it is hard to stem my curiosity."  
  
The General cleared his throat. "Back to the conflict at hand…"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Celena woke with cold water running down her neck. She opened her eyes, but could see nothing. The back of her head ached dully. When she touched the throbbing lump it flamed in protest and her hand came away sticky. A wild panic rose in her that she might be blind and it drove her to start feeling her way along the floor. A door opened with a rusty screech, spilling sharp light into the prison. Shielding her eyes, she asked. "Who is it?"  
  
The person who entered did not answer but took her bloodstained hand.  
  
"Hard to believe that once you were the great Dilandau, the feared, honored, and favored one of the Emperor. You make too good a woman."  
  
Celena jerked away. "What are you talking about?" She forced her eyes to adjust.  
  
Silver gaze, black hair, and cold face – somewhere she knew she had seen him before. Then the recent past caught up and she began shaking uncontrollably once more. Another half-memory surfaced, one in which she walked by a barred cell occupied by a small boy who smiled.  
  
"Pretty girl. They're going to change you." Metallic eyes darted from side to side. "Then they will give you to me."  
  
Dilan smiled harshly, reaching out to run his hand through her silver hair. "You are my counterpart."  
  
She yelped and swatted at his hand when he touched the wound. His face did not change as he let her go. "Celena, you and I are bound together through Lord Dornkirk. We will rebuild Zaibach side by side."  
  
Celena's heart shuddered at the name. Her dreams came back. Dreams she had hidden from her brother, muffling her cries in her bedcovers. Nightmares of fire, blood, death, and pain; where people died in masses and a red guymeleph laughed. Abruptly the picture cleared and her dreams, everything Allen had told her – and not told her – made sense. She had been that person, that mad boy who burned city after city. The weight of that knowledge forced Celena to her knees. Triumphantly Dilan stood over her.  
  
"You are Dilandau Albatou. Second after me."  
  
He gently touched her face, leaving a smear of her own blood on her cheek. "It is fitting that you rule beside me."  
  
A fire of nameless anger and hate suddenly kindled within her. Struggling to her feet, she defiantly asked. "Where is Jock?"  
  
"Your street rat friend? He is safe as long as you stand by my side. So are your brother and your other friends."  
  
Celena tossed her head. "My brother is always safe."  
  
"Even when his precious sister is in the hands of one like her? An altered one? A freak?"  
  
"I'm not like that anymore."  
  
"Oh really?" The black head bent close to the silver one. "Tell me – do you not remember what the sorcerers did to you? Do you not remember the pain, the panic, the confusion of what life you lived? Which reality clawed your mind as they stabbed you with those cursed needles?" His voice lowered to a whisper. "Do you not remember the need for revenge on those scientists, on the world, on anything weaker that you could crush?"  
  
With every word, Celena shook violently. She remembered. The fire flared higher in her heart, a now familiar warmth that once she used to revel in. It beckoned to her with insane anger, hate, and sick pleasure at destruction, flooding her veins and nearly consuming her again.  
  
"You see," he smirked, "I know you. I know how you think, what you dream, what you fear, and what lies within the darkest pit of your heart."  
  
It wasn't her – Celena argued with the small piece of mind left untouched. Celena Schezar would not burn entire kingdoms – she could not be Dilandau. The flames hissed back – Oh, but it is true, and you know it. You have lived in denial, lived a fantasy. You ARE Dilandau Albatou.  
  
Dilan watched in delighted fascination as Celena struggled. Cooing softly to her, he smiled, making plans to take back and purge the Empire. Running a finger down the faded scar on the girl's face, he giggled as it melted away and then returned – an elusive butterfly beating against fair, white skin. She was reliving her past he noted. Her half closed eyes flickered rapidly from blue to red. Conversationally, Dilan leaned against the cell wall.  
  
"After a fashion, I think you were luckier than I. You had a life. I am born of nothing but energy. You had a chance for a different Fate, while mine was engineered from the beginning for no real reason other to see weather I could exist." He sighed. "I'll never understand why my Maker never chose me to be the Savior."  
  
Celena managed to turn her head and look him in the eye, anger focusing fractured thoughts on one target. In a strange, dual voice she spat, "G – go, t – to, H – Hell."  
  
Crystal eyes narrowed. "Oh trust me I've been living there for many years. My entire life actually."  
  
With supreme effort, Celena pulled herself to her feet. Tottering weakly, she glared. "I answer to no one."  
  
Dilan watched her with a mix of mocking indulgence and awe. The scare remained on her face, but her eyes still fluxuated wildly.  
  
"I answer to no one. The Maker is dead." The two toned voice hypnotized him. "I – I am alone."  
  
Celena's head jerked back and from her mouth came a tortured scream of two souls.  
  
Dilan bolted from the cell and slammed the door.  
  
  
  
Author comment:  
  
I have my final bugs worked out I think. Now it is a matter of time and motivation. Reviews help! Do you like it? Suggestions? Anything? 


	15. Trials

Author's note:  I'm getting there; I'm getting there.

Chapter 14: Trials

            The Alliance negotiators gathered on board the Crusade. Van laid out the situation. "Zaibach has split into five regions of power – each depending on the geography. They all wish to be independent from the others but at the same time, they want to control the profits and productions which come from each other."

            Gaddes scratched the back of his neck. "A regular civil war."

            "Except no real fighting has begun. That is what Alessandro hopes to keep."

            Emilee, arms crossed and leaning in a corner, frowned before speaking up. "What do you mean – no real fighting? What was that that happened today?"

            Van sighed. "The attacks which have occurred cannot officially be linked to any one fraction. It's hired chaos. No one claims the results, but no one misses the chance to take advantage against another. So, with everyone acting, but no one declaring, nothing can be done." He nodded to Allen who stood to unroll a map on the table.

            "As Lord Van said, the five fractions are based on the territory. The mountains, flatlands, ports, the capital city, and the military all claim rights on at least one other. The worst off is the capital because it relies entirely on the others. The only security it has is that it is the center of science and technology that everyone needs." Allen pointed to the cost. "The second worse are the ports. They rely solely on exporting and importing the goods of the country and have no defense outside a small security force. The flatlands have laid claim to the ports for their own use for the agricultural products. It's a legitimate claim, but opposition from all sides is strong."

            Gaddes groaned. "No one wants anyone to gain an upper hand."

            Again Allen tapped the map. "It gets even better. The one holding the greatest power is the supervisor of the mining system in the mountains. That group wants both the flatlands and the ports, and to make the capital its own."

            "The mountain fraction is the biggest obstacle, but we cannot ignore the others." Van placed a roll of parchment with the Zaibach seal on the table. "The fifth fraction, the military, can be counted as on our side. General Alessandro leads his men with nearly full loyalty and the people hail him as a hero. Most are convinced that when Emperor Dornkirk died, the empire he tried to create quickly faded with him. Now he wishes to salvage what he can before everything is lost. Alessandro is the last of the four generals on the Zaibach army and a survivor of the Deadlands."

            "Wait." Emilee interjected. "Zaibach was your enemy, right? So wouldn't it be better for you if you let it tear itself apart? Save you trouble? Why are you so set on helping them?"

            "Because we have to finish what we started once and for all. Even if that means helping those who once tried to destroy us." Hitomi sat just behind Van and fingered her pendant. "There were forces used wrongly here, and people suffer for it. Emilee, we're here for a reason. The first time I came to Gaia was to stop Dornkirk from destroying this world with his dream and to learn the consequences of my power. Now I think we're here to finish what we started by healing the gaps left from our victory. This world is not at peace. That is why we are here."

            "You mean that's why you're here. I still don't know why I'm here. I'm a simple English teacher for Heaven's sake!"

            Hitomi simply explained. "You're here to do what I cannot."

            After a moment of awkward silence, Gaddes huffed, "Well, anyway, we're here, we have to do something to stop a civil war that will probably end up all over the world, and whether or not this Fate and Destiny thing plays a part – I could care less."

            Emilee smiled half-heartedly. "Couldn't have said it any better."

            Allen glanced sideways at her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Dark. Cold. Alone.

            How long had it been since she'd seen the sun? How long had her other life tormented her mind? How long had anger burned? Hard, pointless anger that latched on to every thought and turned everything against her. Celena struggled to control the flood as words she hardly remembered spilled from her mouth.

            "Jajuka! Where am I? Take me home! Dragonslayers, yes, burn it all down! How could you fail! Cheek… You – You took away my victory! I – I –"

            Celena turned the anger against herself, biting her tongue. Not me… Not me…

            "Celena? Why do you push me away?"

            Startled, she looked around. A pale outline of a thin boy in blue armor danced in front of her. Red eyes were haunted. "Don't leave me alone."

            She drew back from the apparition, shaking her head. "You can't be me. I would never kill innocent people."

            "I am you, but I am not. I am who you might have been in another world, but I was pulled to this one. There was no guidance."

            "You killed people!"

            "It was all I knew."

            "Don't ask me for forgiveness. Go back to the world of the dead and apologize there."

            Dilandau took off the thick diadem from his forehead and looked at it curiously, as if he'd never seen it before. With a sigh, he sat in an invisible chair. "I ask for acceptance. It was hard enough getting here, girl, so hear me out. I've never asked for anything, but I'm trapped in your mind because you won't accept me."

            "I don't want you!" She spat.

            Dilandau nearly rose from his seat. "No one wants the darker side of their soul! But you can't deny it's there."

            A spike of pain flashed through Celena's mind. That is how it worked then; the sorcerers took everything evil in her and manifested it into another persona. Try as she might, the proof floated casually in front of her. Cautiously she let one of the barriers she had created fade away. Dilandau smiled.

            "You're beginning to understand."

            "What happens if I do?"

            "You and I become one, though in a sense, I die."

            Celena shook her head. "No! I won't kill anyone, not even you!"

            He sneered. "What, a pacifist now?"

            She glared and he winced.

 "There you go, putting up another wall. You won't kill me by accepting me; I just won't be alone anymore. I'll become a part of you, just like I should have been." He leaned down to look her in the eye. "Don't you see? Without you I'm a blood-hungry commander. Without me, you are helpless with no will of your own. You're at the mercy of others demands."

            Standing deliberately in front of her alter ego, Celena asked. "If you are a part of me, then who is Dilan?"

            The boy sulked. "Some freak of the sorcerers that needs to be burned."

            Celena slapped him. "That's not true!" She stormed. "He's a victim like me – like you. If you keep talking like that then I'll – I'll…"

            Dilandau smiled slowly, holding a hand to his slapped face. "You understand now. This is the first time you've spoken for yourself without me pushing you."

            Celena stopped. For a long time they locked eyes, holding each other gaze for gaze. Finally she reached out to touch the silver line running down his right cheek. "I accept you, though I cannot forgive you for what you've done."

            Dilandau's eyes lost what little fire was left in them. "That is all I asked and hoped for." He touched her face in return. "There is only one thing left."

            "Defeat Dilan."

            An unearthly silver glow went unnoticed from under the cell door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

            The Zaibach capital, and heart of Gaia's chaos was drab and dreary despite the cheers and cries that greeted Alessandro's return. Hitomi watched the masses reaching up towards the floating fortress almost desperately, looking for some sort of salvation. She shuddered. Van slid a consoling arm around her shoulders. Leaning against him she said,

            "These people live in darkness but they can't do anything to change it. Even under Dornkirk they weren't they weren't really happy. I sensed it when we were brought here with Allen, and then again when Folken died. The people are oppressed by everything they work for. How can we help them?

            "By taking care of those who use them."

            Van and Hitomi turned to see Emilee stepping on to the bridge observatory. Wearing her pale blue apprentice uniform she looked like a rather pretty boy. Catching Hitomi's look, she shrugged.

            "I know. I need a haircut but can't find anyone trustworthy." Straightening her shoulders, she bowed. "I'll just have to be more gallant." Rising, she glanced around the empty bridge. "Where's the General? There's been a trespass on board when we docked a few minutes ago. Allen sent me to find him."

            Van reached for his sword. "Try the cargo hold."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            A great steel-gray guymeleph rested in the shadows of cargo bay five. The ancient model was rather thick and awkward looking, but once it had bested every competitor, standing upright against every odd. Once it brought honor to Zaibach and peaceful support to the Emperor through contests and trials by combat. As strong in body as the spirit of the one who once piloted it.

            Alessandro sighed and patted its leg fondly. Now it was a simple monument to what once had been. Broken through the heart energist the day his dreams fell short of ambition – when he had found that his worth was only his mind, not the honor or spirit that lay behind it. He had quickly learned that scientific calculation was worth more than mere physical ability and ideals.

            Today would begin to change all that - the General made the solemn vow to the guymeleph Steelcoal. Today the honor would be restored. Straightening his shoulders and standing at attention, Alessandro looked up at the emblem on the machine's breastplate of a golden circle blazing around a silver sword in a promise of glory. He smiled faintly and saluted.

            "General, sir?"

            He turned to see the young apprentice if the Caeli knight approaching hesitantly. "Yes?"

            The boy bowed. "Sir, I was sent to find you and bring you back to a more protected area. One of the crew went missing. They found his body stripped of uniform and think someone is on board to kill you."

            Alessandro gritted his teeth. A last ditch effort to halt the peace conference. If he died now – "Thank you for informing me. We will head back now."

            A gray mass dropped from the ceiling and landed directly in front of them. With a slithering hiss it raised upright, drawing two black blades from behind.

            "A shadow gecko!"

            "Sir!"

            The young man stepped between the General and assassin, unsheathing his own sword. Taking the offensive, he lunged forwards. The gecko bent inhumanly around the thrusting weapon and swept in with its own. The boy ducked the first swipe but caught the second in the right shoulder. He let out an unusually high half-scream as the short sword cut through the leather soft-armor and into a bandage underneath. He was already wounded, Alessandro noted in surprise, and he still fought.

            The gecko hissed again, eyes glowing green. "Amateur!" It let loose a series of attacks, the black blades nearly impossible to see in the shadows. The apprentice held a steady defensive but began giving way. Without warning, the reptile slashed across the boy's stomach and whipped its tail into a place where any man would crumple in pain. The young man was thrown to the side.

            Readying its swords the gecko smiled. "Message to the hero. No power on Gaia can solve the problem of Zaibach in equality. One master must rule."

            Alessandro drew his ceremonial sword. With a salute to the assassin, he prepared himself.

            Before either could move, the sharp edge of a dagger tickled the gray throat of the reptile. 

            "Drop your weapons."

            The green eyes shifted for a moment before he complied. "Not paid enough to die."

            Breathing roughly, the red haired boy nodded shortly. "I'll have you paid to send a message back to your master. Tell him that a power besides Gaia has come and that the master will be one of all people."

            The shadow gecko laughed. "How possible?"

            The apprentice circled to face him. "People can do amazing things when pushed. Now go."

            For a long moment the reptile stared at the boy before bowing slightly. "The day I beat by female, I believe possible."

            Alessandro stared. This boy was a girl? How obvious it was now – from the slim physical build, to the light voice, to the quick recovery from a blow that would have crippled an ordinary man for at least a half-hour. He – she turned to the General cradling her arm.

            "Please sir, don't tell anyone. There is a reason for this."

            Alessandro bowed. "I'm certain there is my lady, but you have re-opened a wound and injured yourself. I'll hear the story after you're taken care of."

            Shaking, Emilee picked up her sword. A thin film of sweat appeared on her forehead. "Thank you sir. I'm still not used to sword fighting. I – I think I'm going to be sick."

            She tried to lead the way out of the cargo bay, but stumbled and collapsed. Alessandro quickly knelt beside her. A faint green tinge had begun to edge the wound on her shoulder. He cursed.

            Poison.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Too far…

            Dilan had gone too far this time. For years he depended on him as the eyes and ears, but now he went too far. Yumi wiped his eyes again. How could he do such a thing and not expect it to be found out by his informant? Out of sheer spite for not capturing that girl, Dilan had thrown his wife from the dungeons into the sky. The old man let out a choked cry at the thought of her pain and panic as she fell, waiting for the inevitable. This time there would be no rescue – no final task that a husband might do to save a wife like there had been in the past. Yumi felt the fire of hate stir in what he had once thought was a dead heart. Why Adel had loved him when he had nothing to give, he never knew. But she had given him some meaning to life. Dilan had taken that from him, and now he could pay.

            Stumbling down the dimly lit corridors he had traversed for years, the servant began to count.

            "Seven on the left, through the door, then five on the right."

            Was it his imagination, or was there some sort of glow around the corner? Whatever it was, it had faded by the time he reached the turn. Third door on the left. Yumi turned the locking wheel and labored to open the door. Something shoved from the other side, throwing the old man across the hall. Before he could move, iron hands pulled him up and pressed him hard against the wall.

            "Where is he? Where is Dilan?"

            Yumi blinked. It was her – the girl - but she had changed. Energy burned behind her eyes and her thin hands bruised. Sputtering, Yumi answered, 

            "I don't know."

            Pity and anger gleamed. "You are practically his slave, and you don't know where your master is?"

            Yumi shook his head, too grieved to answer.

            The girl, Celena, gently released him. "Do you know where my friend Jock is? He was kidnapped in my place."

            The old man shuffled down the hall.

            This could be a trick – Celena's suspicious side whispered.  No it isn't – she argued - Something has changed that man. Dilan changed him.  The dark side grumbled – You're getting out on your own if you're wrong.

            Her trust was rewarded when her usually energetic friend stumbled weakly from his cell. Jock gave Celena a shadow of his cocky smile.

            "Never expected a rescue party."

            With a choked cry she threw her arms around him. Pulling back, he frowned. "Celena, your face…"

            "It's nothing." She smiled and pushed his hand away. "I have to get you out of here."

            "How did you find me? How did you get here? Where are we?"

            She sighed at the barrage of questions. "I followed my brother. We're in Zaibach."

            "What? I don't understand. Why did those men want you? Why didn't they just kill me?"

            Celena clapped her hand over her friend's mouth. "Cause you were going to be bait. Jock, someday your curiosity will get you into trouble and there will be no way out. I'll tell you later – escape now." Slinging his arm around her shoulders, she helped him follow their silent guide. "On second thought, someday is now - we just got you out of trouble."

            "Celena, have you grown?"

Author's note:

            Bizzy bizzy bizzy… I'm preparing for College. I'm nearing the end of this tale at the same time. If I end up on campus before ending this, it may take longer as I figure out the internet system. Review me please!!!! It sooo helps encourage me.


	16. Alliances

Disclaimer: Hey I'm at college now! That means two things, one, I can write more and make not so good grades, or two, do the best I can to write when I can afford to. I personally opt for the second. I'm sorry it took so long, but orientation hit hard, and class followed quickly after. So behold.... the long awaited masterpiece.... I hope.  
  
  
  
Chapter 16: Alliances  
  
  
Hitomi sighed.  
  
For the past three days they had gotten nowhere with the negotiations. The five leaders sat around the conference table with the faces of peace seekers but the voices of accusation. Any foundation of agreement between two parties would quickly be crushed by another. Only Javier, the ex-commander and head of the mining operations, sat and said nothing. The others clearly feared him the most. Like mice fighting in the presence of an owl the would nip at each other but keep one eye on the greatest danger to them all.  
  
She shook her head, musing from her seat in the long outside corridor to the conference room. An owl could be a house pet in comparison. Javier was much colder. Meanwhile, Emilee lay in the Crusade, fevered from poison. Hitomi sighed again, wishing for her older friend's advice. Clutching a dark green cloak around her, she realized that she had mindlessly wandered into the place where two hours earlier they had closed another unproductive day of peace talks.  
  
At the head of the conference hall was a great arched window overlooking the capital city. The light from the window usually lit the massive table standing center at an time of day. Now the light was dim from the cloud cover outside. One dark shadow cut the glow.  
  
Lady Hitomi?  
  
Lord Everant bowed. He was the youngest member of the council and leader of the flatland government. Light green eyes sparkled good-naturedly out from under dark brown hair.   
  
Hitomi bowed in return. My Lord Everant.  
  
To her great surprised, he blushed slightly.  
  
Please, just call me Everant when we aren't in negotiations. I'm not used to being called   
  
Not used to it?  
  
He shook his head before messily running his hand through his hair. I'm no lord. Our real lord was assassinated five months ago. The people chose me to replace him. My father is actually a farmer.  
  
Hitomi smiled. You must be glad that your people put their trust in you.  
  
Everant frowned out the window. I don't know if I can uphold that trust. I'm sure you've noticed how we argue in here. No one wants to take first steps. Whoever killed our lord has tried to do so for me and he's disrupting all attempts for peace. I have survived only because General Alessandro is my friend. He turned abruptly. Lady Hitomi, if indeed everything the legends have told me about you are true, then trust that I will be willing to do anything you say. I only ask that you protect my people.  
  
Taken back, she stuttered. L-legends? I don't know what they've talked about here, but I'll do what I can to help you.  
  
The young man bowed again. Thank you, my lady... and forgive me, He smiled, the blush reappearing, You remind me of my little sister at home.  
  
With that he left, leaving Hitomi relieved but bewildered.  
  
********************************************  
  
Commander Javier!  
  
Alessandro marched through the Capital building, eyes flashing.  
  
Commander, I wish to speak with you.  
  
What is it - General?  
  
The word was spat out like something vile. Alessandro turned, hand on the short sword hidden under his cloak.  
  
I thought I told you that skulking in shadows will get you nowhere.  
  
Do you mean now? Or after I've gathered my information?  
  
I mean now and entire time you've been doing it since the Emperor died. Come out!  
  
The voice sounded mockingly petulant. But it's gotten me this far.  
  
Javier stepped calmly from behind a stone figure guarding the hall leading to the conference room. He had the build of a perfect swordsman, confident in every move. His black hair was slightly unkempt, but covered the scarred left eye, sightless after one particular dual years before. The other glared a steel gray.  
  
I am no longer your student, Alessandro.  
  
The older man sighed. You could have gone much further, had you listened to me.  
  
Javier rolled his good eye, falling back into the old argument. "You and your honor old man. I know what I want and how to get it.  
  
And yet all you are is the commander of a cold wasteland.  
  
The other exploded. The Emperor is dead or I would have gone straight to the top.  
  
Alessandro nodded slowly. To the top, and then just as quickly to the bottom. You cannot best me, no matter what you try for if I had anything to do with your training, I know you have respect for the system. The General stood at attention and barked. Commander Javier of High Mountain Force - I order you to cease all covert actions against the nation at once. I have waited for you to learn from your mistakes, but it seems you are blind to them. My patience is at an end. This will end now or I will commandeer your forces.  
  
Javier snarled. You wouldn't dare!  
  
Oh I dare! Those men served under me before I passed them to you. You cannot stop them and hold your position if I take them back. Alessandro sighed, suddenly feeling very tired. You were once like a son to me. But look at how you've wasted it all.  
  
As he turned away, the General felt a wisp of movement to his left. Without thinking he ducked and rolled. A crossbow bolt whizzed centimeters away from clipping his forehead. Another movement behind him made him curse.  
  
Javier leapt forwards, arms raised. Fumbling for an instant with his hidden weapon, Alessandro twisted away from the blow meant for his neck and drove his own blade through the man's ribs. The Commander staggered back, clutching the handle in his side.  
  
Never - beat - you... He coughed, blood painting his lips. Never - good - enough - damn you... Trying to pull air into punctured lungs, he collapsed.  
  
Alessandro leaned over him. You were on your way to kill Everant, weren't you. Couldn't stand that I may have found a replacement for you in my sad life. He looked at the crumpled form of his former student. You never stopped trying. That was your virtue and vice. He tried to pull the sword out but was shoved roughly aside.  
  
Leave it. Javier glared. So - How will you - rule? One man - not good enough.  
  
The General stood, stepping away from the fallen man. I don't want to be Emperor. I want Zaibach to be at peace with itself once more. I'm too old for war any longer.  
  
Taking a final breath, the other spat. Peace died with Him - Nothing will - save...  
  
Several long moments after Javier stopped moving, Alessandro stood over the body, memorizing every line of anger and bitterness in his apprentice's face down to the scar he had given him on the last day of training.  
  
This is what has happened to our young people. No more hope for the future. How dare you - Dornkirk. He straightened and addressed the darkness. Why didn't you shoot me?  
  
The shadows moved and a reptile slithered forth. It hissed.  
  
A power besides that of Gaia has come. I must see if woman was right. Now my people know.  
  
How do you know? What power?  
  
Green eyes glowed. Red star moves to blue star. Bring new world. Lord Javier could not understand.  
  
Realization dawned on him. Alessandro turned and walked down the hall. The shadow gecko picked up the body of his master and curiously noted the two damp spots on his uniform which couldn't be blood.  
  
***********************************  
  
Dark clouds covered the city. Harsh yellow lights gleamed along the roads which netted the people together. Shrouded in gray, the sun was sinking, heralded by a roll of thunder. No one noticed the single profile looking over them with sadness.  
  
Hitomi leaned further over the rail to stare down the endless levels of floors. A sudden wind whipped her hair in her face and tugged at her clothing. The lights below began to scatter.  
  
Hitomi, be careful!  
  
She turned from her study to see Van coming out of the double doors to the rooftop. He paused, shadows covering his face. The work of the past few days weighed visibly on his shoulders, adding to the weight of the heavy blue and white royal attire. She smiled as he approached.  
  
Are you all right Van?  
  
He shrugged, staring at the city skyline. I'd rather fight a straight battle than monitor negotiations. All the thinking and double talking is giving me nightmares.  
  
Hitomi teasingly put her nose in the air. Well of course it would. It's exactly the opposite of what the Van Fanel I know would ever want to do.  
  
Yet here we are. He turned to look at her. Back together despite everything.  
  
She blushed and fingered her half-pendent. A clap of thunder was the only warning before a torrent of water fell from the sky. Both scrambled for the shelter of the doorway, but were thoroughly soaked before making it. Hitomi pulled the hood of her cloak up to partially shield her.  
  
It rained then too.  
  
Van turned when she spoke.  
  
When you sent me away... after I came back. Her green eyes were large as she watched the past in the storm. Allen said he knew you would come back when I was worried. He said it was because he knew I was important to you - that I was...  
  
She suddenly reached out and caught the collar of Van's jacket, pulling him close. He couldn't move as she stood on tiptoe to kiss him full on the mouth, but he didn't let her pull away. The cloak shadowed her face when she ducked her head.  
  
That's when I really knew I had deeper feelings for you, Van. But I still didn't want to admit them.  
  
Van pushed back the hood to reveal a deeply blushing Hitomi. He smiled.  
  
I knew when I saw you on the bridge with him. It rained then too. I never thought I could feel so horrible.  
  
She blinked.   
  
Bringing her face up to his, he whispered. Never run, never hide from me - ever again.  
  
The rain curtained them away from the world, just for one endless moment.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Allen paced the corridor listening for any movement from behind the door. It opened as he turned away and Drax Onusa emerged wiping his hands on a cloth. The knight tensed warily.  
  
How is my - apprentice?  
  
The thin sorcerer casually tossed the cloth on the floor before answering. Fine, fine, just a typical poison to corrupt a wound. Had it been a more vital strike or taken longer to treat, the fever would likely have killed your friend. Traditional gecko assassination technique.  
  
Allen bowed. May I see him now?  
  
Onusa raised a thin eyebrow but nodded. Take care, the boy is a bit delirious. He's been calling General Alessandro, grandpa.  
  
Emilee lay in bed, her entire right torso swathed in bandages. Her face was pale where the fever didn't flush it while her eyes drifted slightly out of focus. Allen swallowed, trying not to remember the time when his mother had looked the same.  
  
He greeted.  
  
She smiled and blew at the stubborn lock of hair that always ended up over her left eye. Hey Allen, didn't know if you wanted to see your silly apprentice.  
  
He sat in the chair next to the bed. Of course I do. From what I've heard, you did well for yourself on such limited training.  
  
High praise from a knight of Caeli. Would you mind getting me some water?  
  
Allen poured her a glass from a pitcher on the nearby table. After downing it astonishingly quickly, Emilee continued.  
  
He came so fast. All I could do was defend myself and try and predict his next move by his body like you said. Even after I tricked him into forgetting about me, all I could do was make threats and get myself poisoned. I suppose you'll never teach another woman after me. It's just that -  
  
He held up a hand to stop her babble. Emilee, you did fine. In fact, I'm rather proud of you.  
  
Emilee reached a shaky hand towards the pitcher. When she missed, Allen refilled her glass and gently held it as she drank. After she finished, she sank back against the pillows with a sigh.  
  
The great sword master must care for the fake student. Looking down at her mummified arm, she frowned. How can you be proud? I've annoyed you ever since we started this trip. I can hardly hold a sword decently, and I still don't know why I'm even on your world.  
  
Allen set the glass down and moved to take her other hand.  
  
Emilee -  
  
She jerked away. Don't do that.  
  
He frowned. How can you say that you've annoyed me? After what happened... After what we -  
  
Allen, I don't think starting something now is such a good idea. I don't belong here. Hitomi and Van are together for a reason. This is their work. When it's done, I may go back.  
  
He didn't move, but his eyes spoke volumes. I hope you'll stay and see Gaia as it really is - a beautiful planet that can become anyone's home.  
  
Emilee didn't answer and for a long moment they sat in silence. When she finally did speak, it surprised him.  
  
So how are the negotiations coming along?  
  
  
  
She smirked. Yes, you know - the whole work thing?  
  
It took Allen a moment to rearrange his thoughts. They aren't going so well. No one cares to sign a contract that puts them under another's authority. They all want to be either in complete control, or on an even keel with everyone else.  
  
Liberty and justice for all...  
  
He nodded. Exactly, except I really don't think it'll work.  
  
No wait!  
  
Emilee sat up abruptly and recited, We the people of the United States, in order to form a more perfect union, establish justice, insure domestic tranquility, provide for the common defense, promote general welfare, and secure the blessings of liberty to ourselves and our posterity, do ordain and establish this constitution for the United States of America. I got it!  
  
Allen stared blankly at her as she jumped out of bed. The fever quickly caught up and sent her stumbling across the floor. He barely made it in time to catch her and lead her back.  
  
That sounds wonderful, but where did you get it?  
  
Excited, Emilee began waving her hands around. It's the Constitution of my country. They made it to create an independent government from a hierarchy. This is great! I need to see Hit! I can help!  
  
Allen tucked her back under the covers as she continued prattling.  
  
We can use the Declaration of Independence! We can use our system to help theirs! We -  
  
With a sigh, he put a hand over her mouth.  
  
I'll go find Hitomi.  
  
As the door shut behind him, she called out another request.  
  
Could you bring the bag I brought here too?  
  
**************************************  
  
Drax Onusa paced the leangth of his private rooms. He longed for a bath, having just delt with Ebi, the weasely port manager and merchant. The man always made him feel greasy after talking with him. Alessandro better be right. If this deal with the coastland fell through, then there would be no hope of persuading the others to listen to reason. But then, if Alessandro were killed in his confrontation with Javier, they all might as well roll over right now and admit defeat.  
  
The ex-sorcerer huffed to himself. But then, the fool of a man didn't know how important he was to the peace. The General just thought himself as a figurehead that could be easily replaced when really he was the foundation. Onusa smirked to himself. That's why he was so easy to believe in - why the people and soldiers loved him. Alessandro made his way on his own, just like he hoped his country would without Dornkirk.  
  
Onusa? What are you doing?  
  
What the - ?  
  
Onusa spun around to face Dilan. How did you get in here?  
  
The creature merely tilted it's head and smiled - a hidious mockery of a smile.  
  
I walked. Not hard. What are you doing?  
  
I'm thinking. Now go back to your room and stay there. I'm going to have to speak to your gaurds.  
  
Gaurds are asleep. I found the keys and wanted to walk. What are you thinking?  
  
Onusa growled. I'm thinking about how things have become dismal in this world, and how pathetic things are.  
  
Or how pathetic you are.  
  
He stopped pacing.  
  
Dilan's face lost the empty look of one unable to think and became snarling mass of hate.  
  
Pathetic. You - are - pathetic. He reached down to a dark bundle at his feet and held it up. Onusa couldn't help cringing.  
  
The broken body of an old man dangled pitifuly from the creature's hand. It was the caretaker he had assigned to Dilan years ago, only now his face was a bloody mess and jaw hung limply open, snapped from it's hinges. With cold casualty, Dilan dropped the body.  
  
I know everything. I know you are betraying the Maker. I know Alessandro is allying with the enemy. I know that my time has come to come out.  
  
Drax Onusa opened his mouth and yelled.  
  
Guards! Come quickly there's an intruder!  
  
Dilan smiled, Soon to be your master. I will find HER!  
  
Without a sound, he opened the door and slipped out. A short commotion followed outside, followed by an agonized yell. When one soldier came panting in, Onusa already knew the answer.  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: I am so close to the end I can taste it!  
So what do you think so far? The next chapter is going to skip some political details because I'm tired of dealing with them, but I don't think it'll take away from the story. I don't think this was my best quality, but I just had to get it out.   
Please review me!!! Please please please......  
Thank you all who already have, you've kept me going so far!


	17. End of the Past

Author's note: This may seem rather abrupt, but forgive me. I don't want to nit-pick over details like I have in the past. My goal is to get this finished to decent satisfaction. Hope you enjoy as much as I do!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 17: End of the Past  
  
  
Things finally began moving forwards. Despite the shock over the sudden demise of Javier, the fractions if the Empire immediately quieted from their past squabbling. A few voiced concern over the fact that Alessandro had taken over the Mountain Forces, but the willingness of Everant to stand by the General smoothed the transition, as did the alliance between Drax Onusa and the merchant Ebi. With the first steps towards peace established, progress and hope were finally in sight. Perhaps now, true peace would keep hold of Gaia.  
  
Hitomi almost skipped up the steps to the hanger where the Crusade waited. Emilee had finally recovered. After nearly two months, the word had finally gotten out that the apprentice was a woman. Many were shocked, but even more held her in higher esteem and gratitude for creating a system of government where the citizens would have a word in their future. That was her purpose for being here.  
  
Hey Hit!  
  
Emilee waved from the lookout on the levi-ship. Hitomi squinted up at her. She was still wearing her apprentice outfit, minus the leather armor.  
  
Why are you up there when you aren't even outside?  
  
Her friend smiled. It's fun to watch everyone down there. The climb wasn't so bad either. It felt good to finally be able to do something. She swung down from the lookout with only a hint of strain and landed on the deck. So what's up?  
  
Hitomi could hardly contain herself. We're going home!  
  
Emilee blinked. We're what?  
  
She twirled in a circle. Today is the last day of negotiations. Everyone signs the dotted line for peace.  
  
That's great! I can stop living out of a suitcase and a dorm room.  
  
But that's not all, Hitomi stopped her energetic motions. There's going to be a dance the night after the signing.  
  
A hand went to shoulder-leangth red curls. I don't know if my hair is decent enough.  
  
We'll manage. But can you believe it? We're going home!  
  
Emilee couldn't help teasing. And getting married. Heck girl, you're going to beat me to it!  
  
For a moment Hitomi stared at her. Do you mean -  
  
Realizing what she said, Emilee waved her hands franticly to cut her off. No, no, no, no, not like I'm getting married. I mean, I'm older than you and you're getting married before me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Her face lit up as she turned.   
  
Van took the steps two at a time. The signing is starting in an hour. You two had better get ready.  
  
Emilee uncharacteristically shuffled her feet.  
  
Um, I -um, don't think I'll go.  
  
What? Emilee, you're the one who made this possible!  
  
I know, and I'm sorry, but I just don't feel like I'm that important. I - She trailed off.  
  
Hitomi watched her for a moment.  
  
It's Allen, isn't it.  
  
She blushed, but remained silent.  
  
Van watched them both before stepping in front of Emilee. Holding out his hand, he solemnly, I will tell the new council that you weren't feeling well. After all, you just recovered from protecting one of the country's heroes. I think they'll understand.  
  
She smiled and shook his hand.  
  
*****************************  
  
The New Council of Zaibach assembled in the Great Hall. The sky was still overcast, but light glowed pristine through the large window to fall on the constitution to be signed. Allen, Van, and the crew of the Crusade respectfully held their distance away from the table. Awaiting the final moment.  
  
Hitomi couldn't help smiling at the circle of leaders as the pen to scribe their names began its historical rout. This was the future of the nation. People willing to commit. She glanced at Everant who stood stoically next to Alessandro at the head of the table. Those who were willing to trust. Drax Onusa paused before signing to look up at the General pointedly and then at the small Ebi, who smiled nervously. And those willing to sacrifice for the good of everyone.   
  
Alessandro had been voted without question as the first President. He tried to decline, but when the people were presented with the choice and accepted it, he could not refuse. He immediately began making contracts with the other members of the council to establish new lines of communication, supplies, and the simple lifting of restrictions for the citizens. The pen reached his hand and he held it up. With a smile, he signed his name at the bottom, turned, and presented the writing utensil to an astonished Hitomi.  
  
For the ones who made this possible. The saviors from the Mystic Moon, and our vision of the future.  
  
The doors to the Great Hall slammed open. A thin figure stalked towards the table as everyone stared in shock.   
  
Where is she?  
  
Dilan's eyes glittered madly. His cloths were torn to shreds with dirt and grim plastered on what was left. Clutching a strange sword, he hissed.  
  
Where is SHE!  
  
Allen tensed, almost afraid of what the boy was talking about. He looked too similar to...  
  
Alessandro quickly recovered and calmly asked. Where is who. Dilan?  
  
At that name, Hitomi, Van, Allen, and the entire crew exclaimed.  
  
Dilan ignored them, fixed on the General. I have discovered that Celena Schezar is my counterpart - my substitute. I had her, but she has been taken from me. WHERE IS SHE!!!  
  
Allen tried to challenge him, but Van gained enough sense to hold him back. The knight growled. Celena is not here. What are you talking about. You can't touch her!  
  
Dilan's partial control on his anger snapped.   
  
She's here! He screamed. I can sense her. The Maker created us both. If you do not bring her to me, I'll kill the pathetic boy in the dungeon who calls himself her friend.  
  
Allen froze in disbelief. You mean Jock? The overwhelming knowledge made Allen slow as he reached for his sword.  
  
Dilan beat him, the point of his strangely curved blade pressed against the knight's throat. Suddenly strangely calm, he addressed him.  
  
Celena is a part of me as I am of her. I will make her mine, or she and her friend will die. Don't make me add another to the list.  
  
Alessandro slammed his hand on the table. Dilan, this goes against all orders of conduct as a soldier and as a citizen of the Empire.  
  
Mad light shone in the boy's face as he turned to the General. But this is no longer an Empire thanks to you're betrayal. I am not a part of your alliance - your pitiful solution of joining the rabbit when you are the hunter. You defile the Master. I am all that is left of the TRUE Empire. I will have revenge for what these people have done. His gaze shifted to Hitomi and he smiled when she shivered.  
  
Pure fury swept Alessandro. He stalked towards the creature of Fate, regardless of the other's weapon. Looming over him, he glared.  
  
Dilan, I declare you exiled for unkightly conduct, threatening the peace we have worked so hard for the past two months, and for violation of our treaty and new government. You are hear-by stripped of all privileges and   
any present and future titles you've declared yourself.  
  
For an instant unease was visible on Dilan's face before a cold mask fell into place. He swept the assembly with his pale eyes and snarled. I am no longer a part of this. Your word is no good against me. You are unloyal, spineless cowards. There will be retribution. I challenge Allen Schezar to a duel.  
  
Idiot! You have no chance against a Knight of Caeli.  
  
Concerned for me now, are we, Drax Onusa? He sneered. Afraid your pet and little experiment will be destroyed? I am but a twist of Fate, but I will at least die doing what I was crafted for - upholding the Empire.  
  
A soft voice broke through the growing tension.  
  
It is commendable that you are so devoted to Dornkirk.  
  
Everyone turned.  
  
Celena Schezar stood poised like a glass butterfly at the door. But under her fragile beauty lay a subtle new strength. An oversized shirt fell from her shoulders and was belted by a sword which rested on her hip with ease as she stepped into the Great Hall. The soft footsteps echoed endlessly in the silent room as she walked towards them. She addressed Dilan who continued to gape at her.  
  
You challenge my brother. Why not challenge me instead?  
  
Allen, finally finding his voice, exclaimed. Celena! What are you doing here? How did you follow us?  
  
She smiled complacently. I did not follow you, I hid on board the Crusade.  
  
His eyes fell on the sword. You can't fight him, Celena. He'll win easily.  
  
With strangely practiced ease she drew the blade. Because I am a woman, brother? You taught Lady Emilee quite well as I recall.  
  
Allen had the grace to blush slightly. Before he could say anything more, Celena turned to Dilan.  
  
I escaped your dungeon because you drove your victim too far. You rewarded him with death, for now he is in a happier place. You seem to make large of the fact that I used to be Dilandau, but have you forgotten his skills? Are you afraid to truly confront the one chosen over you?  
  
Van, who had remained silent the entire time, leaned over to Allen. Do you think -?  
  
His friend, tight lipped, shook his head. I don't know.  
  
Dilan's smile was predatory. My dear Celena. How can I fear a part of myself? If you lose, you will be mine, to live or die or marry at my whim.  
  
Allen flinched, but Celena stood firm. And if you lose, you will be subject to the new government my brother and friends have been working so hard to create.  
  
  
  
Dilan wiped the excess dirt from his hands and waited.  
  
Celena approached the conference table and its still stunned members. Circling around to Van, she gently kissed him on the cheek. Congratulations on the promise of you and Lady Hitomi.  
  
Surprised, Van only looked at her.   
  
Doing the same to Allen, she lingered to whisper, Forgive me, brother, but I know what must be done.  
  
Delicately straightening her shirt, she turned to face the boy who was not truly human. A red tint flickered in the pale blue of her eyes as she drew her sword.  
  
Yes, I was Dilandau. He will always be a part of me because I am he, and he is I. But now I am my own mind - he is but a memory.  
  
Dilan's sword flashed and met hers with a clang. He attacked with his full weight, trying to dominate the battle. Allen tensed, fearing that his sister could not withstand the onslaught. Cooly, Celena parried each blow, holding her ground. When their swords locked, a faint sneer crossed her lips.   
  
Fool. What did I tell you? Dilandau's skills are my own. You could never beat me.  
  
She stepped back abruptly and broke the lock. Dilan, his entire weight behind his sword, stumbled forwards. Celena cracked him between the shoulders with her hilt, sending him crashing to the ground. He rolled and came back up. Again he charged, only this time when his thrust was parried, he twisted around and brought his own hilt into her chin. Reeling back, she whimpered.  
  
Dilan leapt to finish, sword slashing down. At the last possible moment, Celena blocked his slash at her head. The blade nicked her right cheek, horizontal to the faint silver line already there. The red tinge flashed. She thrust away with amazing strength and for the first time put on an offensive. Dilan's eyes widened under her lightening fast strikes. He gave way, stepping further and further back. With a final clash and ring, Celena swung in a graceful curve that caught the hilt of her enemy and sent his sword flying. In blind terror, Dilan tripped and fell. Her face was set in stone as she said softly,  
  
Dilandau has lived alone within me every day. Now he will be set free.  
  
Dilan looked up at her, animal-like fear open in his crystal eyes. Celena raised her sword and stabbed down. The blade rang, buried in the stone floor and inch away from Dilan's neck. Leaving the sword upright, she stepped away, her gazed strangely sad.   
  
I am Celena Schezar. I am no counterpart but a free woman - free to choose my own destiny.  
  
*************************  
  
I demand to know what the devil was that   
  
Allen was in an understandable fury over the endangerment of his sister and the existence of another Fate-altered human. Dilan, in shock, had been taken back into custody down in the dungeons of the Empire's Pride. Celena had collapsed moments after he had been removed from the room and fell into a nearly comatose sleep. Presently Hitomi, Allen, Van, and Emilee were face to face with Alessandro and Drax Onusa. Alessandro looked pointedly at the scientist.  
  
You should have told them in the beginning, Drax.  
  
I told you that this could have happened, but you didn't listen.  
  
I thought you could handle him.  
  
I did! That is until you took him to his mortal enemies.  
  
Van cleared his throat. I know you both have done what you thought best, and now is not the time to think about what might have been done. I think we are owed an explanation about who Dilan is.  
  
Alessandro sighed. It is a long story and I'm sorry for it to have come out like this. We had hoped he would never have been discovered. I underestimated him. I thought he was insane - unable to plot against us. He worked under the cover of Javier's interference.  
  
Allen's eyes narrowed in frustration. But who IS he? What is he?  
  
Onusa stared at the small energist in his hand, watching the light fracture within it. He is a result of the first Destiny manipulation. My colleagues and I tried to make an incarnation of Fate energy. The experiment failed. Dilan is mad. He should have been destroyed immediately - I see that now. But Dornkirk found him amusing.  
  
Amusing!? A thing like that was amusing?  
  
Hitomi placed a consoling hand on Allen's arm. Turning to the scientist, she spoke with a deep note of sadness. You seem like a decent man, Onusa. How could you let something live that should never have been created?  
  
The thin man clinched his fist around the crystal. I was blind with ambition. I wanted to know if man could change their Destiny. I wanted to know if this was the kind of world we were really meant for and not something greater.  
  
Van broke in. Yet you used children.  
  
I could not stop them. If it's any consolation, I would not participate in experimenting on them. I did research, the paperwork, and the presentations, but I could not bring myself to do more than that.   
  
Allen scowled.  
  
Not much justification, I know, but it was the only line I would not cross. I suppose that is why I am still alive while the others died over their expectations. If there really is a Fate, then I guess mine is to help Zaibach past the horrors I assisted to overshadow it.  
  
What about my sister? Why is it she started hearing Dilandau? How did Dilan find out about her?  
  
Drax Onusa seemed to shrink under the interrogation, as if the secrets within him that had festered were finally being purged, leaving nothing but a worn man behind. They changed her Fate, which changed her. We are what Fate makes us, and when that is redirected, we become a different person. But if the twist is broken, the rest of the enforced Destiny is broken and the natural - the original Fate is restored.  
  
Hitomi's eyes widened in realization. That was when Folken...  
  
Onusa nodded. When Stratagos killed the Emperor, Celena was restored because her Fate had been engineered with his ideals. That link was broken when he died. I suppose she was fighting it at the same time.  
  
Allen still wasn't convinced. So why did she start hearing Dilandau?  
  
Because Dilan was looking for her. She is still sensitive to her Destiny twist and When Dilan began searching for her, she began hearing who she once was. It's a sort of resonance with Fate. But Dilan felt that resonance and put some direction to his madness. They are being pulled together by their similar twist.  
  
For the first time Emilee, who was still scrambling to understand, asked. Well, Celena defeated him, so that's that. Right?  
  
Onusa didn't answer.  
  
Alessandro glared. It can be stopped, can't it?  
  
The other sighed, the last secret coming to light. You either must keep Celena out of Dilan's reach, or he must be killed. Death is the only permanent solution I can come up with because no matter how far you go, he will search for her.  
  
Silence followed. Hitomi slowly looked around the room.  
  
I think we are all tired of death. Celena made the choice to let him live, so we will leave Dilan in your hands.  
  
Alessandro cleared his throat gruffly. I think there are enough grounds for an execution or lifelong imprisonment for his actions after you leave. I will no longer be blind to his conspiracies.  
  
Van bowed formally. Thank you, Alessandro. We hope to be on our way home within the next few days.  
  
The General smiled. Not before you accept Zaibach's gratitude tomorrow night. I know you are anxious to be on your way, but I insist to send you off in glory.  
  
  
  
  
Author's note:  
Thank you Ron and his Sakura! Thank you everyone else and please don't be insulted that I don't include your names but it takes too much time and I don't have a lot of it.   
I'm not done yet!!! Don't give up! Remember my opening poem? Big giveaway in there!


	18. Beginning of the Future

Author note: Ok, I thought I'd finish in one chapter, but I wanted to tease you.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 18: Beginning of the Future  
  
  
  
Emilee groaned and tossed the gloves she had been slapping against her palm for the last fifteen minutes onto the bed. Her hand went up to run through her hair in frustration.  
  
Emilee don't!  
  
Hitomi pulled her away from the tight twist her friend's hair. You know how long it took to fix that.  
  
Emilee huffed and tried to sit in her dress without crushing it. I just don't see why I have to go to this. I've not been to any public function ever since word got out that I'm a woman. And when I do go out, people stare and whisper.  
  
Hitomi smiled. People would certainly stare and whisper about her now. Pale lavender silk molded gracefully to her figure to be gathered in elegant flounces down the bustle. A fine silver shawl with the density of a cobweb draped over her shoulders, complementing the silver gloves on the bed. Simply elegant, just like Emilee herself. Her hair had proven to be a challenge. After an hour of complaining and fussing, the maids managed to pull the red curls into a long twist that tucked up the back of her head. To hold it in place were two diamond combs, presents from Alessandro who had practically adopted the strange foreigner.  
  
You look absolutely wonderful Emilee. I'm sure Allen won't mind either.  
  
She glared at Hitomi. That's what I'm afraid of. I don't know if that's such a good thing. I don't want to attract his attention.  
  
Hitomi paused. Why not?  
  
Because I'm going back.  
  
A long moment of silence followed before Hitomi moved to sit next to her friend.  
  
Emilee, it's not decided yet. I don't know when the time may come, but that choice is yours and yours alone to make. We are the choices we make in life.  
  
Emilee stared at her. She would make such a good queen. A good queen, mother, leader, and whatever else this world needed. Her place had been found, but what about herself? Allen was... Allen had been hurt by others leaving. He was such a good person, so undeserving of what Fate had given him. What role did she play in his life now? What was her role on Gaia? It was too confusing.  
  
A knock on the door made them put smiles on their faces. When it opened Van bowed. When he looked up, he stared. Emilee couldn't help laughing. Hitomi was breathtaking in a deep emerald gown embroidered with golden patterns of vines and flowers weaving across the bodice and along the hem. Her hair which was now down past her shoulders had been brushed until it shone, curled slightly, and was partly pulled back with a green ribbon. Pale gold gloves covered her slender hands as they clutched her pendant.  
  
Van bowed again.   
  
Stepping into the room, he brought his hand from behind him and held up a simple cornet of gold. As Hitomi blushed he gently placed it on her head before kissing her hand. A similar crown winked on his forehead beneath the heavy bangs. Equally handsome in traditional royal uniform, the King and his betrothed smiled, forgetting the others. Emilee started, realizing someone else was watching.  
  
Allen had followed Van, but she hadn't noticed, attention on the couple. Now it was her turn to stare. Allen had apparently brought his dress uniform. Gold braid highlighted the traditional blue that fitted perfectly across broad shoulders and his long blond hair was tied halfway down his back. Emilee felt her chest tighten strangely when she met his returning astonished gaze. Breaking contact, she stood and picked up her gloves.  
  
Shall we go?  
  
Hitomi smiled at Van, then at the other two, linking her arm with her fiancee's.  
  
******************************************  
  
The celebration had dwindled until only a few stoic guests lingered in the huge ballroom quietly conversing. Emilee wandered out onto the balcony, tired of all the congratulations and bowing. There was only so much thanking one person could take, and only so many dances that she knew without making a fool of herself. Pulling off the gloves that had been irritating her all evening, she hung them over the railing and sighed. In a fit of rebellion, she reached up and pulled out the combs that pulled her hair so tight it gave her a headache. With another sigh of relief the twist fell apart. She smiled at the diamonds, knowing that she would never forget the kind man who had given them to her, saying they once belonged to his mother. Reaching above her head, Emilee stretched with a yawn. It was long past her bedtime.  
  
From the small garden below, Allen Schezar watched from the shadow of a statue. He couldn't help smiling. She was amazingly beautiful, even without the moonlight. Yet even with the smallest habits he was reminded that she came from a world completely different from his own. A fact she used as a shield against him. But tonight he wanted to find out if there could be something between them even with a world of difference.  
  
Emilee's head rested on her arms as she leaned over the rail. Footsteps made her turn and she smiled as Allen approached. He hadn't been around, much to her surprise and secret disappointment. But then they had both been swamped by admirers the entire evening. He bowed.  
  
Lady Emilee.  
  
She grinned and curtsied. Sir Allen. Turning back to the garden overlook she slumped casually against the rail. This has been one long day. I'm glad it's all over.  
  
Allen imitated her. Why's that?  
  
Because then this whole mess will be really over and there will be peace. Emilee yawned again, but hid it with her hand. Sheesh, it's at least two in the morning. I wonder where Hit went.  
  
Somewhere with Van I suppose.  
  
They were both silent for a moment before Allen straightened to ask her the question which had plagued him for weeks. Emilee sensed what he was doing and abruptly pushed away from the rail.  
  
Well, if that's so, I guess I'll go back.  
  
Allen caught her hand. The look of pain in her eyes confused him. Was she afraid of him? Emilee afraid of him? May I have the final dance?  
  
She still held her distance. There's no music.  
  
It doesn't matter. He insisted. I never had the chance tonight.  
  
Emilee paused and for a moment he thought she'd refuse. Finally she nodded.  
  
His arm went around her as they stepped into a slow waltz. Gently they danced to unheard music, stepping and turning as if they had danced together every day of their lives. She wouldn't look up at him but he could feel her breath flutter against the side of his neck. Shifting his hand to draw her slightly closer, he felt her back tense and saw her swallow nervously. His own heart was beating faster than a waltz should have effected it. Without warning she tripped. Allen caught her easily but she pulled away.  
  
I'm sorry. Her head was down. I'm really tired. I think I ought to go to bed.  
  
His heart sunk. Of course. I'll walk you to your room.  
  
She didn't argue.  
  
The entire walk back to the floor in the Capital that had been theirs was silent. When they reached her door Emilee turned the handle and pushed. Frowning, she tried again.  
  
Try pulling.  
  
She giggled. Oh yeah, if you can't push, then pull.  
  
The door opened.  
  
Allen reached forwards and closed it, the motion bringing him directly behind her. He could smell her hair, a sent of something that reminded him of the wind.   
  
For some reason I have this feeling that I won't have another chance to say this if you leave right now.  
  
She turned abruptly to face him, eyes wide. Allen, once I told Hitomi never to say anything you don't truly mean. Don't you say anything. Just don't. I've heard all I need to know. I've heard enough to know that this is not what you want.  
  
So was that it? You hear rumors. I've hardly done half the things people say I have.  
  
But you've done them. Her shield went up. How can I know I'm not a part of them? I won't be used, Allen Schezar, and not even you can convince me otherwise.  
  
Her finger jabbed accusingly at his chest but he saw past her words. She didn't want to add to his past. She wasn't afraid of him, but for him. She didn't want to leave him with another mark against the Schezar name. Her selflessness made him falter, but he pressed on.   
  
Taking her hand, he smiled. You could never be used. In all my life I've never met a more independent woman, one with such strength or beauty.  
  
She jerked her hand out of his and turned back to the door. Stop it Allen. I don't want your fancy words. I don't want it.  
  
He couldn't help himself, she was so close. He leaned down and kissed her neck. She shivered. Taking it as a good sign, he gently pulled her hair to the side and found the place where her heartbeat pulsed against his lips. Gliding upwards, he traced the thin scar along her jaw and murmured,  
  
What don't you want?  
  
Her flushed face finally looked up at him and he knew the shield was down. Eyes bright, Emilee stepped back, pressing herself to the door.  
  
I don't want you to be hurt anymore. She touched his chest over his heart. I don't want you to fall in l-love with me if I -  
  
Before she could say it Allen pressed his mouth to hers to cut her off. He felt a tear wet his fingers as he held her, but wouldn't let her pull away. All he could do was try and show her how much he loved her despite everything. His heart soared when she met his kiss with her own.  
  
********************************************  
  
A nearly animalistic howl made the guard wince. He groaned and wondered how in the world he was assigned such a painful job. The person in the dungeon had been screaming and howling for the past two hours.   
  
Just shut up or lose your voice already. He muttered.  
  
His companion glanced over. You tired of this as much as I am?  
  
Yeah, how long has he carried on like that?  
  
Since he woke up. Before, he just sat like a zombie. Then something set him off.  
  
The man sighed and tapped his spear against the floor in boredom.  
  
You see that new equipment they brought in yesterday?  
  
He looked up. You mean that stuff they plan to tunnel water in with?  
  
  
The other guard lit a cigarette. Look like moles. Pretty impressive things though. Heard that they can drill right through limestone.  
  
Huh! I wonder how many energists it takes to keep them going.  
  
Probably enough -  
  
A sudden scream made both of them cover their ears. The first guard picked up his spear.  
  
I've had enough of that. Would you mind if I shut him up for a while?  
  
The man smiled.   
  
  
  
He opened the heavy metal door and went in. The screaming stopped and a thud echoed down the corridor. The remaining guard smiled again before taking a pull at his tobacco. The door shut behind him and he said,  
  
Hope you didn't work him too good cause the General wouldn't like that.  
  
You won't have to worry about that for long.  
  
The guard had enough time to look up and see a bloody spear lance him through the forehead.  
  
******************************************  
  
Celena rolled over in the darkness. It was warm and pleasant here - a haven from the world. With a noise of contentment, she curled into a ball.  
  
  
  
She frowned. That voice - her mind tried to remember.  
  
  
  
Who was it? The warmth began seeping away.  
  
Celena, I'm coming.  
  
Cold laughter broke over her body like ice water. She woke with a shriek.  
  
  
  
Jumping out of bed, she paused to gain her bearings. Someone had brought her to a rather luxurious room with carpet, vanity, and large four-poster bed with curtains. The moons shone through double glass doors with a false sense of serenity. For a moment she thought she heard thunder. The rumble grew louder and didn't break. Going to the doors, she looked out.  
  
A small balcony viewed the city streets. Celena's eyes narrowed. A cloud of dust drifted from behind a building one block away. The rumble grew in volume. She could hear laughter in the back of her mind. With a massive crash one corner of the building exploded and a machine crawled through the debris. What looked like massive iron teeth rotated on its head, grinding and chewing its way through brick, stone, and metal stripping. Moving on huge, metal-plated wheels, it trundled down the street towards her. She smiled sadly.  
  
One chance is all I can give you. I have too much to live for now. If only you were able to understand that.  
  
Running to the door, she shouted for Jock. Farther down the hallway a door opened and he stuck a sleepy head out.  
  
  
  
Jock, we need to get out here right now. Where's my brother?  
  
In the third room on the left after the fountain, why?  
  
Celena couldn't help glaring for an instant. You need to stop asking so many questions when something drastic is going to happen.  
  
Jock blinked when she set off at a run. Hey, wait for me!  
  
Celena gave one courtesy knock on her brother's door before slamming it open.  
  
  
The room was dark, but she caught a glimpse of blond hair behind a tall chair facing the fireplace. Allen, we have to get out of here. Dilan is coming.  
  
The name broke through whatever musings he was lost in and he turned, shocked.  
  
  
  
Before she could repeat herself, the room vibrated, then shook violently.   
  
******************************  
  
Emilee! Lady Emilee! Wake up!  
  
Clutching a robe around her nightgown, Emilee unlocked her door. As she did the floor beneath her feet seemed to heave, tossing her square on her backside.   
  
What the Hell?  
  
Allen, Celena, and a boy she thought she remembered as Jock managed to stay on their feet outside. Celena helped her to her feet.  
  
Dilan is back. He's got some sort of machine and is tearing this side of the Capitol to pieces.  
  
  
  
We've got to get out of here now! He's after all of us.  
  
A tremendous crash signaled the destruction of the staircase as the machine proceeded to tear the lower floor into rubble. Allen looked over his shoulder.  
  
We can't go back the way we came. The only way out is up.  
  
Emilee winced at the loud groaning of the digger. Where's Hitomi and Van?  
  
Waiting for us.  
  
*******************************  
  
The rooftop shuddered again. Emilee yelped as the tiles beneath her feet began to break loose and slide. Allen grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up to the top.  
  
It's not going to last much longer. He yelled.  
  
Crashes of collapsing rooms beneath them reaffirmed his prediction. Van's wings burst from his shoulders, tearing the black sleep-shirt he wore.  
  
I'll fly you down.  
  
Hitomi shook her head. There's not enough time. You couldn't get everyone separately and you can't take us all at once. I won't leave them.  
  
She looked at her friends huddled together on a doomed roof, six stories above a hard ground. Emilee was pale, fighting her fear of hights with Allen's arm securely around her. All her friends - newly found and redeemed Celena, mischievous but loyal Jock, and Van.  
  
Hitomi turned to find him looking at her with painful understanding. She tried to smile. I love you Van.  
  
Something sparkled around his neck. Van! The pendant!  
  
Taking her half she held it up. Realization and hope flared between them with the light that shone as the two halves met.  
  
Emilee, Allen, Celena, and Jock watched in awe as the light slowly condensed around the pair, gathering further behind Hitomi. A shimmering, luminescent outline of wings formed and slowly solidified. They flexed and Hitomi arched her back, her eyes closed. In a shower of golden sparks, the wings burst from their invisible casing and beat the air.  
  
Hitomi cried.  
  
Strangely natural in flight, new strength seemed to have taken hold of her. She bent and lifted Emilee to her feet.   
  
Celena, grab hold. Van, take Allen and Jock. Don't try to fly, just   
glide.  
  
Without hesitation she picked up Emilee, regardless that she was a good deal heavier than her. Celena tentatively latched on to her back, carefully avoiding contact with the strange magical wings. With a small scream from Emilee, they leapt from the rooftop. After a bit more embarrassment and less grace, Van followed.   
  
Immediately they dropped, air rushing past their ears unnervingly until Van caught an updraft. Despite slowing down, they were still falling far too quickly. His shoulders ached with the strain and he could see Hitomi struggling to stay up. A creaking groan made him glance behind.  
  
The wing of the Capital, gutted by the mining machine, was giving way to destruction. Slowly, with a screeching rumble, the building imploded. Halfway through its collapse, it seemed to pause and change its mind, spewing chunks of rock, wooden beams, tiles, and glass into the sky. At the heart of destruction a tormented being in the final act of hopeless devotion met his end as the overworked machine exploded.  
  
Van yelled, feeling the shock wave sweeping him helplessly towards the rooftops in a deadly rush.  
  
Wish Hitomi!  
  
  
  
  
Author's note:  
Wow! I did a cliffhanger! Well, I suppose it's predictable what happens next, but it's still fun to do. I was too tempted to wait. Help me break 40 reviews please!


	19. Forgive and Forget

Author's note: The reason no one else was caught in the destruction is because since the government had fallen into such disarray, no one actually lived in the Capital building anymore. Only when Alessandro gathered the leaders together was it put into use again.  
Um, I'm also going to do something to Allen that I hope you won't flame me for. I just couldn't help myself when the idea hit me. Like the title says - forgive and forget, but don't forget to review!  
  
  
  
Chapter 19: Forgive and Forget  
  
  
They found themselves sprawled on the ground just outside the city walls. Van pulled himself up and looked around. A heap of shimmering feathers caught his eye and he made his way unsteadily to Hitomi, half afraid of what he might find. She was limp, rolling over easily at his touch - her new wings draped across the ground. He bent to listen for a heartbeat. She was breathing. Van lightly touched her face.  
  
  
  
A faint whimper made him sigh in relief. The green eyes opened slowly.  
  
Van? We made it?  
  
He smiled. We made it. I don't know how, really, but we're all here.  
  
Nearby, Emilee, Allen, Jock, and Celena were struggling to their feet. Hitomi groaned and tried to sit up. Her eyes widened.  
  
I have wings!  
  
Awkwardly they flopped against the ground. Van helped her up.  
  
Take it easy, you aren't used to them yet. Don't you remember what happened? You wished for them - we wished for them.  
  
The wings were strangely translucent, the dim light of early morning vanishing into the feathers to be thrown back in trace colors - as if they were made from pearls. Hitomi's new strength had vanished as quickly as it had come, leaving her weak and unbalanced. Shakily she smiled at Van.  
  
I'm going to need some lessons when we go home.  
  
Allen approached them. We need to get back to the Capital and tell Alessandro we're all right. There's not telling how much damage Dilan has done. He smiled. Hitomi, your wings are quite lovely.  
  
Thank you, Allen. She glanced behind him. Where's Emilee?  
  
She ran for the side of the road as soon as she could stand. I think she's getting over her airsickness.  
  
Celena and Jock bounded up, quickly recovering from unconsciousness. Celena gaped.  
  
Hitomi! You've still got your wings!  
  
So I've noticed. She answered drily.  
  
But how?  
  
Hitomi shrugged, wings fluttering slightly. The pendant.  
  
A weak moan prompted Allen to go rescue Emilee who was struggling to stand after throwing up what was left of dinner. Leaning on his arm, she made a face at her former student.  
  
Remind me never to go on another vacation with you - and to never get caught on a roof with a madman behind us.  
  
She smiled. I'll do my best.  
  
  
***********************************  
  
  
Alessandro stood by the window behind his presidential desk. For the first time in weeks the sun shone clearly down on the city. He smiled sadly as a thread of dust floated by the view.  
  
Crews were already at work on the rubble left from the West wing of the Capital. The remains of the Fate-human Dilan had been found and buried under a column of black marble in the courtyard as a reminder of Zaibach's dark past. The General was still unclear as to how the members of Fried's Alliance managed to escape. The only eyewitnesses to have seen the building collapse were a bunch of alcoholics and substance addicts who kept babbling about two angels and white light.  
  
The ship which would transport the Crusade to the border would be leaving in two hours. All on board were eager to return, he knew, because of pressing personal matters. Alessandro chuckled to himself. Young folks eager to start a new life together - how he wished he had had that chance. But now...  
  
A knock on the door made him turn. At his consent, it opened and a now familiar red head peeked through.  
  
General sir? They said you wanted to see me.  
  
Alessandro smiled. Lady Emilee, I hope the preparations for your departure are going smoothly.  
  
She smiled in return. Yes sir, we're just waiting for the final check over.  
  
Forgive me for asking, but what do you plan to do once you return?  
  
Emilee looked startled. When I return? Or when we return?  
  
He shook his head. I mean you.  
  
For a long moment she said nothing, studying the foot of his desk. When she did speak, it was hesitant.  
  
I'm not sure. Hitomi is marrying Lord Van, the Crusade will return to Asturia with Sir Allen, and I - I suppose I'll stay with Hitomi until I'm sent back to Earth - the Mystic Moon.  
  
He suspected as much. But do you want to go back?  
  
Want to? She frowned. The entire time I've been here has been wonderful, even with the dangers. But my role has been trivial. I helped your country reorganize itself, but I've been wondering if what I've brought here was such a good idea - this world being so much different from mine. I don't know why this thing about Fate brought me here. I've served no real purpose.  
  
Alessandro raised an eyebrow. Served no real purpose? You've given us a chance to redeem ourselves. You gave us a foundation, now it is our turn to build and decide our own history. And if that is not reason enough, then here is another. He strode around the desk to face her. You brought hope and joy back into one shell of a man. I would not have found the strength to continue my efforts had you not inspired me with your willingness to help others.   
  
Emilee stared up at him in surprise that turned into astonishment when he bent to kiss her on the forehead. He smiled.  
  
If I had a daughter, I hope she would have been exactly like you.  
  
Red-faced, she stammered. T-thank you, sir.  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
Come in.  
  
A soldier entered. Sir, Knight Schezar requests that Lady Emilee please return to the Crusade for their takeoff is in one hour.  
  
Alessandro nodded. I'll send her shortly. Please ask him to wait.  
  
The man bowed and shut the door.  
  
Emilee extended her right hand. In my country we shake hands at meetings and farewells in gesture of friendship. If you don't mind...  
  
The General's hand engulfed her smaller one, but she firmly met his grip with a smile.  
  
Weather you decide to remain on Gaia, or return to your home, I hope you will consider me a steadfast friend, Lady Emilee. Send word if you can.  
  
Her smile dimmed as they let go and she turned to leave. Just as she reached the door he added.  
  
I believe there is another besides myself who strongly hopes you will remain with us.  
  
She opened the door. I know.  
  
  
**************************************  
  
  
Hitomi watched Gaddes swat at Jock who kept constantly pestering the Sergeant with questions about the abilities of the Crusade. She smiled to herself. It was finished. The chaos which had brought her to this world years ago had been put into order. The darkness which had overshadowed Gaia was finally brought to the light, and now her destiny was fulfilled. Now she could spend the rest of her life with Van.   
  
Celena managed to pull Jock away from the hassled First Mate and challenged him to a race up the lookout. Following her recovery, Celena had transformed from a pale ghost and obedient sister to a spirited, headstrong young woman, skilled in swordplay that came close to rivaling her brother, and stubborn in exercising her independence. Jock acted un-surprised at the change in his friend, even complementing the silver scar that would forever mark her right cheek. Hitomi almost felt sorry for Allen.  
  
Van trotted up the ramp of the Crusade with a smile.  
  
They just told me a message arrived from Asturia. They're preparing a welcome ceremony when we return. We'll also announce our betrothal.  
  
Hitomi couldn't help blushing. In front of everyone?  
  
Of course. He bent with a surprisingly bold action and firmly kissed her on the mouth. Everyone will have to know eventually.  
  
  
  
He grinned and ran down the narrow corridor towards the cargo hold.  
  
Gaddes bellowed from the left levi-stone. We're preparing to re-dock with Empire's Pride. Where's the Commander?  
  
  
********************************  
  
Emilee and Allen were silent during the walk back to the Crusade. Leaving the Capital, they began winding their way through the streets. The entire city had been laid out in a grid which made everything look alike, but the floating fortress hanging suspended over the north east made an easy landmark. The Crusade itself could be seen waiting below it atop a landing platform.  
  
Once everyone was on board, the small levi-ship rose smoothly from the ground, circled the city, then docked with the great fortress. Zaibach would transport the Crusade to the border of the Deadlands, then let them continue on their own. Gaddes stretched.  
  
Man! We've been waiting nearly a half-hour. How long does it take to get going?  
  
Reeden shrugged. It's a fortress - not just a levi-ship.  
  
Yeah but they're military. You'd think they'd be more together!  
  
Van spoke up as he returned to the bridge where everyone had gathered. You just want to show off how well run the Crusade is.  
  
Gaddes grinned. Damn straight!  
  
The men all laughed.  
  
With a vibration that ran through every bone in one's body, the fortress began moving. Hitomi smiled as they glided above the city.  
  
The darkness is gone.  
  
Two hours later they were all bored.  
Gaddes chased Jock out of the kitchens after he began toying with the midday meal ingredients. Celena came to her friend's defense and began lecturing the sergeant. Van and Hitomi were engaged in conversation about the elements of flight, leaving Allen and Emilee on their own.  
  
After watching clouds go by for an eternity, Emilee stood with a yawn.  
  
All that excitement and now this. What a letdown.  
  
There's always the practice room.  
  
I've had enough of swordplay, thank you.  
  
Allen smiled, unable to resist. Finally admitted that it's a man's duty?  
  
She snorted. Hardly. It's just that getting slashed twice in one month is enough to put me on reserve. Besides, I've learned much more than you think I have.  
  
I hardly believe that.  
  
Of really? She put her hands on her hips, regarding him with a raised eyebrow. Fine then - I challenge you to a match.  
  
He blinked.   
  
I challenge you to a contest - a duel. The General taught me a few tricks while I was holed up in the infirmary.  
  
There was a snicker from behind them. Gaddes stood in the doorway to the bridge, closely followed by Reeden. Allen narrowed his eyes.  
  
Fine. Let's see what you can do.  
  
Give me an hour and we'll meet in the practice room.  
  
****************************  
  
Celena and Jock burst in on Emilee just as she pulled a shirt over her head. When she could see, she glared at the pair.  
  
Have you heard of knocking?  
  
Celena stood, hands clasped in excitement. Are you really challenging my brother?  
  
Tucking the black top which she had modified to short sleeves and taken in the excess material Austurian males seemed to enjoy, she nodded.   
  
I think it would be interesting to see just how much I've improved. But be sure I don't really think I'll beat him.  
  
Emilee bent to tighten the laces on her soft boots. Jock stared wide-eyed at her slim build.  
  
You do know that the Caeli are the best in Gaia. He asked.  
  
Yep. But, she straightened with a smirk. I'm not from Gaia.  
  
Are you using sharp swords?  
  
Mmmm, I'm going to guess so. We'll see.  
  
Celena glanced at the sheath hanging from her belt. Do you want a tip?  
  
Emilee looked at her, remembering the stories she had heard about the confrontation two days before. Hesitantly, she nodded.  
  
Allen favors direct attacks. He doesn't tend to play around.  
  
For a moment, Emilee thought about it, then smiled.  
  
Right. Well, let's get this show on the road.  
  
The two youngsters followed her through the Crusade towards the practice room. They whispered to each other behind her back, but she ignored them, concentrating on trying to remember everything she had learned. In all honesty, she had no idea what made her challenge Allen. Some frustrated impulse she supposed. But after what had happened at the dance?   
  
Emilee blushed, then immediately reprimanded herself. Now wasn't the time to think about that, unless she wanted to be distracted and made a fool. When she reached the door to the practice room, she paused. Voices, lots of voices, vibrated through the corridor. Bracing herself, she entered.  
  
The entire crew of the Crusade waited. When they saw her standing frozen in shock, they began chanting and stomping their feet. Annoyed, she shot a glare at Gaddes who grinned in a corner. Someone yelled.  
  
Go Ben!  
  
Laughter followed. Allen, wearing only his white shirt, black pants and boots, turned from speaking from Van. His long hair had been tied halfway down his back. Their eyes met for a split second before he gave her a sweeping bow. Emilee raised an eyebrow, and returned the gesture. With that, they set about their personal business in preparing for the duel.  
  
Celena, who had vanished for a moment, returned with a glass of water and a towel. Handing the water to Emilee, she said.  
  
The swords are going to be dull, but still sharp enough to cut if you aren't careful. Is that okay?  
  
Emilee sipped, then stretched her arm muscles. I'll be more afraid of Allen missing one of my blunders. I trust him not to hurt me.  
  
Taking a blade from Gaddes who would be the mediator, she turned to Allen.  
  
Let's try not to deck each other, okay?  
  
Allen drew his own sword. In front of everyone, he took her chin in his hand and pressed his mouth against hers, inciting whistles and cat calls from the crew. She pulled back, red-faced but smiling.  
  
Oh you are just asking for a beating, Sir knight.  
  
As I've heard you say, bring it on'.  
  
They circled. Emilee eyed her partner, scrolling through everything she knew about Allen's fighting technique. He liked direct attacks, however she was willing to bet he would wait for her to move first and see what she could do. His stance was perfect, there would be no way to get around his sword - not yet that is. She bit her lip in concentration, then wished she hadn't. She could still taste...  
  
Allen's eyes laughed at her. He attacked, right foot first, blade sweeping across at shoulder level. She blocked, bringing her sword vertical to the side of her head. On impact, she tilted her blade, letting the momentum slide his up and off, thus throwing him off balance. She smirked. He had expected her to duck. His reflexes were excellent, recovering from the slip in an instant. In that instant, she moved to the right, forcing him to keep moving.  
  
Stepping in, she thrust. When he parried, twisting his sword and trying to disarm her, she gritted her teeth and broke his twist by brute strenght. Before he could realize what she had done, her sword made a beeline for his left shoulder. Blocking reflexively, Allen took a step back. She pressed on, attacking quickly, but he wouldn't give any further. In a quick exchange, both tried each other's defenses. Emilee had to break away first.  
  
This time Allen pursued with a trick of his own. Striking at her head, he rebounded off of her block and returned to swing at her side. Her blade flashed in an arc, deflecting the first and the second blow. Sliding his sword past her body, she moved in, thrusting. Allen, eyes wide in surprise, was forced to twist to the right to avoid it, the point of her sword leaving a small tear in his shirt. The crew applauded.  
  
Emilee didn't wait for a return. Spinning, she caught his sweep to the left, turned her sword in such a way that they locked, pinning the blades against the hilts. Panting, she smiled at him.  
  
Ready to admit I've gotten better?  
  
He looked at the tear in his shirt. I admit underestimating you again. I'll have to remember to stop doing that.  
  
Unlocking the swords, he snaked his blade towards her leg. Blocking vertically, she was unprepared for the second strike at her head. This time she did duck, but when he came back, she wasn't there. A movement to the left made him duck as a blade swished by. But he didn't escape entirely. The tie which held his hair back fell to the ground, along with a handful of blond strands - a good sized handful. Emilee stood by in shock.  
  
Gaddes gaped. Uh, Commander...  
  
Allen sighed and felt the back of his head. She hadn't cut everything, he was relieved to note. A good chunk was gone halfway down his back, making in impossible to hide. What was left draped in two wings on either side. He turned to face the others.  
  
Emilee was extremely red in the face. Hitomi was vainly trying to hide the smile creeping out from behind her hand. Celena, however, was not so discreet.  
  
Allen got a hair cut! She shrieked with laughter.  
  
The room exploded.   
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note:  
I hope people don't kill me for that. I got to wondering how Allen managed to fight with all that hair and then wondered how to get him to cut it. No offense to fans, but I think he could do with a little trim. Can't you see him with a ponytail? I think it would be cool.  
Anyway, one more chapter and I'm through!!! Stay tuned! Oh, and please review.


	20. For What's to Come

Author's note: This is it people - the conclusion of my Escaflowne tale. A bunch of romantic nonsense, but hey, I had to get it all out. I started this story to tie up the loose ends in the series, only to end up with more of my own making. How frustrating.  
  
  
  
Chapter 20: For What's to Come  
  
  
Fanalia welcomed its king with all the splendor of the Dragonlands. Banners hung from every window, flowers paved the roads, the palace gleamed white on its hillside. The crest which was inlaid on the courtyard ground gleamed as if it had been polished a hundred times. The people streamed out of the houses, their upturned faces smiling and calling out greetings as the Crusade passed over them.  
  
Allen had insisted on escorting Van and Hitomi home. They were all invited to the wedding, so why not bring them back in style? As the ship landed, a stream of people emerged from the palace, making its way down the long flight of steps to the courtyard. One familiar figure in pink and orange broke out of line and scampered towards the lowering ramp. Hitomi smiled as it approached.  
  
Merle didn't run on all fours anymore, but that didn't stop her from holding her ankle length dress up around her knees and sprinting. With her characteristic flying leap, she lit into her surrogate brother.  
  
Van-sama! I can't believe you're back! I've been waiting and waiting and waiting!  
  
Van hugged her tightly. Thank you, Merle. He pulled her back a bit and nodded towards Hitomi. Merle, meet my future wife.  
  
Merle spun. With a shriek the youthful cat woman flung her arms around the astonished other and actually gave her a lick/kiss.  
  
I can't believe it! You're going to marry Lord Van! That's so great!  
  
Hitomi squirmed away. Um, yeah, thanks Merle. Do you mind?  
  
Emilee laughed behind them. I take it she does this all the time.  
  
Merle grinned cheerfully. Yep! Now come on, the council is waiting.  
  
The council stood in a perfect semicircle along the edge of the inlaid crest of Fanalia. The older men bowed as Van approached. He bowed in return.  
  
My lords, I have returned. I trust the kingdom has done well in my absence.  
  
One man, the spokesperson, answered. Yes, my king.  
  
Van held out his hand, his signal to Hitomi. She stepped down the ramp and moved to his side.  
  
This is my betrothed, Lady Hitomi of the Mystic Moon.  
  
The council bowed in unison. My Lady.  
  
Hitomi blushed, staying close to Van. The rest of the crew descended from the Crusade behind her. As they did, a growing roar made them all turn. The citizens of Fanalia had assembled behind them and were chanting.  
  
All hail the King!  
  
Van smiled.  
  
A few notes on a lute hushed the crowd. Trailing gracefully from the palace, Fina, her blue dress floating around her, descended. Continuing to play, she walked towards Van and Hitomi, her eyes dreamy. The council parted without a sound to let her through. She sang.  
  
Angel of the Moon,  
Came once again,  
Healed the enemy,  
United with love.  
  
Old darkness once loomed,  
You have found the end.  
Heard a people's plea,  
Gentle one above.  
  
One of all colors,  
You found your flight,  
Never to be alone,  
Faith served well in others.  
  
Fina paused, tilting her head thoughtfully. Her voice became a whisper only for them.  
  
Angel of the Moon,  
Two parts to one whole.  
They did not all meet the doom,  
To the sun you may go.  
  
The people are waiting,  
Bring them back, or leave them there,  
The choice is in your making,  
The Dragon in the air.  
  
Her music stopped, leaving nothing but silence. She faced the people of Fanalia.  
  
The legends say that Draconians are cursed. Let a new age for them begin, one of hope and love. Their misdeeds cannot be held against them forever, for they are the ones who gave this planet birth. Their redemption began with the Lady Varie. Let it continue with the union of King Van and Lady Hitomi.  
  
She turned back to them and knelt. May the gods all bless, royals.  
  
**************************************  
  
One month later and two days before the wedding ceremony, Hitomi called Emilee. Feeling rather awkward in the long flowing dress designated for her role as a handmaid/bridal assistant, she dragged the material up the steps to the wing of the palace which had been dedicated to the women's work. If she was having trouble with a mere three foot train, it was no wonder Hitomi would need help with her ten foot length of embroidered silk. Finally Emilee gave up and bunched the whole mass over her harm, petticoats and all, showing a substantial amount of leg. Peeking around the corner, she scanned for any person who might take offense at her unladylike appearance.  
  
I suppose I've gotten used to this. She thought wirily. Even if I have to wear dresses most of the time, I like how everything is so much simpler here than at home.  
  
Dashing down the hall, she pushed the heavy door to Hitomi's room open. Stepping inside, she leaned against the wood to shut it, grumbling.  
  
What I would give for shorts right now.  
  
Um, Emilee?  
  
She turned to see Hitomi giggling up on a stool, her dress being worked on yet again by a maid. Nearby sitting on a couch, was Allen, dutifully staring at the carpet. Emilee dropped the armload of dress to the ground.  
  
Well can you blame me if I've been dragged through another rehearsal and you suddenly give me this urgent, unspecified summons to your private' chamber?  
  
It was rather abrupt, but Fina came to me just a moment ago with something that I didn't think could wait.  
  
From behind Hitomi stepped the graceful feline woman. Her blue dress had changed into a white wrap that draped from her left shoulder, around her slim body, and over her head. Bowing, Fina's hazel eyes lifted to meet Emilee's.   
  
The red haired woman looked away, back to her friend.  
  
Then why is Allen here too?  
  
Hitomi shrugged uncomfortably. It seemed like the right thing to do.  
  
Fina came forwards, drawing her attention again. I am a watcher. She said softly. I have seen what the Powers wish for me to pass on, and now I pass on this - Her paws spread and light gathered gently between them. You're purpose here is complete. The blue star and red star are suspended in the Heaven's. The time of decision is rapidly approaching. She raised her hands, dispersing the light. When the light comes, you must decide on your future. One world can hold you, but not both.  
  
For a long moment there was nothing but silence. The maid continued sewing, dutifully fulfilling her tasks and ignoring the conversation. Allen had risen to his feet, but did not move, eyes on Emilee.   
  
When will I have to decide? Her voice was a whisper.  
  
Tomorrow, when the moon is directly above.  
  
  
  
Hitomi stepped off of the stool and reached towards her. Emilee, I -  
  
Emilee shook her head and drew away. Reaching for the door handle, she avoided any eye contact.  
  
I need to think about this.  
  
*********************************  
  
The door closed behind Emilee. Hitomi turned to look at Allen.  
  
Standing as still as a statue, the knight's hand wrapped tightly around the hilt of his sword. He could no longer hide behind a curtain of long hair, for it was now cut just below his shoulders and tied in a low tail. Everything usually hidden in his blue eyes was fully visible. For a moment she saw panic, then pain, and finally he settled on resigned depression. He was giving up.  
  
Hitomi waved off the maid who was still trying to add rosettes to the hem of her dress. When she had withdrawn, she turned back to her friend.  
  
Allen, aren't you going to do anything?  
  
He straightened his shoulders. It's her choice. I will not interfere.  
  
But if she goes back -  
  
He interrupted harshly. I won't stop her.  
  
Stepping behind a screen, Hitomi took of her wedding gown and wrapped a robe around her shift. When she finished, she noted that he had moved to the window, watching the world with unseeing eyes.   
  
Why is it -   
  
Hitomi's heart jumped at the raw pain in his voice.  
  
Why is it that I seem to lose everyone I care about?  
  
Moving next to him, she placed a cautious hand on his arm. Allen, you haven't lost everyone. There are many who care about you. I do, Van does, your sister has returned, and I know Emilee has feelings for you.  
  
Allen's eyes didn't change. It's not enough to stop her.  
  
Hitomi glared. This was enough - enough of his forced penance and self-loathing. He deserved every bit of happiness Fate gave him. He had no right to throw it back.   
  
Then give her a reason to stay.  
  
That caught his attention.   
  
Give her a reason. Hitomi tugged on his arm. Have you actually said anything to her? I've seen you two, but have you actually told her what you feel?  
  
His frustration rose. I won't make her feel guilty for me. She deserves better than that. I don't want her to stay if she really wants to go back.  
  
That's unfair!  
  
  
  
Yes, unfair because you don't give her the choice. How can she chose her destiny if you don't give her the option?  
  
Allen gritted his teeth. I know what you want, Hitomi, but I cannot do that to her.  
  
You love her, don't you?  
  
He bowed his head. She shook him. Don't you?  
  
Blue eyes met green. More than anything.  
  
Then give her the chance to chose, knowing everything.  
  
His hand covered hers as he whispered. I don't know if I can.  
  
************************************  
  
Emilee estimated that there was about one hour left before the moons alined themselves directly over Fanalia. Her things were all packed in the backpack she had brought with her, resting at her feet. Standing alone in the courtyard, she watched the light play on the dragon fountain nearby. An hour left and she still couldn't make up her mind. Give up the world she grew up in, made a life in, for a world of magic, kingdoms, and new friends? How could she chose?  
  
A movement of white on a balcony made her look up. Hitomi stood there, silent. A moment later a darker figure joined her. Her friend and her future husband were giving their silent support in whichever path she chose. Emilee raised a hand, and they both responded. She would miss their wedding. She would miss the simplicity of this world, the mysteries of its magic. She would miss him...  
  
Oh Hell... Here she was, leaving with hardly a good-bye to anyone. After everything, it would be poof' and all over. But it would never be over. She would never forget, never be like she used to be on Earth. Even when she thought she hadn't decided, her thoughts were only about what would happen when she did.  
  
Emilee wiped her hands on her jeans. Wearing the same cloths that she had arrived in, she glanced back up at the sky. Only a half hour now. Where was... No, he wouldn't want to be here. She was almost glad -  
  
  
  
Allen stepped out from behind the fountain. For the first time he didn't carry his sword while wearing his uniform. He wasn't wearing his gloves either. He was so handsome that her chest hurt. She looked away.  
  
Emilee, you may be going back to your world, but I have to tell you something before you go.  
  
She laughed, a choked sound. Some of the best and worst things begin with those kinds of words.  
  
Hands clenched, Allen walked up to her until he stood a foot away. Drawing a shaking breath, he said,  
  
Emilee, my life has not been what I wanted. I am only a man. You know my past, you know my faults and failures, and yet you accepted me with them. Whatever your decision may be, know that there is one man on Gaia who will always love you, though his love falls forever short of another's.  
  
Emilee's eyes locked with his just as white light began to gather around her. The light grew, defied gravity, and began lifting her up. With a shock, she realized that she could see Earth through the tunnel of light, could practically see the high school where her real adventure began by meeting Hitomi. A desperate cry made her look down.  
  
Allen had stepped into the strange light, reaching up towards her. His feet remained on the ground as she continued to rise. A whisper spoke in her ear.  
  
The choice is now.  
  
With hardly a second though, Emilee reached down, straining towards Allen's hand. In her mind she answered the voice - Fina's voice.  
I choose here. I choose him.  
  
The light vanished and she fell, landing in Allen's waiting arms. A wave of sickness made her cling to him. When she had gained control over her stomach, she looked up at her knight. He held her, clutched her against him like a lifeline, face shadowed by his bowed head. Hesitantly Emilee touched his cheek.  
  
  
  
When he finally looked up, she stared wide-eyed. Tears trickled down his face, sparkling in the moonlight. The blue eyes shone with guilty happiness before he buried his head on her shoulder. His voice shook.  
  
You stayed. You chose Gaia.  
  
Emilee wrapped her arms around him. Unable to help herself, she teased, You silly man, I stayed for more than just Gaia. I stayed for you.  
  
Allen pulled back, searching her face for any sign of doubt in her decision. He found none, and bent to kiss her passionately.  
  
Up on the balcony, Hitomi and Van watched with smiles.  
  
********************************  
  
One day later, the King of Fanalia was married to the Lady of the Mystic Moon. The entire country planned on a holiday that would extend over the next seven days, reveling in the nation's new prosperity after the Dark Ages. The music continued nonstop following the ceremony, dancers filled the streets, fires lit the town at night, and good food passed freely to everyone. The beast people brought their tribes nearby to celebrate the matrimony of the king who had always treated them fairly. Even the land dragons which roared from the nearby mountains were content to remain in their territory, in respect to the kingdom of dragons.  
  
The land would be entrusted to the council once more as Van and Hitomi sought out their honeymoon. Tonight, blessed by the priests, they would leave Fanalia. Emilee and Allen would wait until they returned before flying back to Asturia.  
  
Hitomi watched the celebrating people from a window overlooking the town. She smiled, remembering the time when Fanalia had seemed so alien to her. Now it was home. The sound of a swishing cape made her turn to her new husband. Van smiled down at her, complete, selfless love shining in his eyes.  
  
I have the perfect place for our first night. And only we can reach it.  
  
He led her out onto the balcony. Removing the ceremonial cape, he took off the coat beneath it and closed his eyes. Slowly his wings unfolded, slipping though the slits in his shirt. Now Hitomi understood why he and insisted on a low-backed dress. After a moment of concentration, she released her own wings, shimmering silver in the moonlight. Van took her hand and they leapt into the air, soaring over the joyful Fanalia.  
  
They circled once, then he led her towards the mountains behind the palace. The air chilled her bare arms, but she dutifully followed. The town faded behind them, and she had no idea where they were. Finally she caught a glimpse of light halfway up a shadowy cliff. A fire, waiting just outside some sort of tent.  
  
Van, it's lovely!  
  
It was a pavilioned platform overlooking the Fanalian valley. In the distance, she could just make out the lights of the town. A great stone pillar rose from the center of an ancient engraved circle and a cool breeze rustled the drapery overhead. Van moved to the small table set next to the column and lit the candles nearby. Light flickered across the stone and silhouetted engravings on the pillar. Hitomi gasped.  
  
  
  
Winged people marched in procession, bearing gifts and offerings to an unknown god. Further on, a battle began and raged. Near the top was a single carving. Intrigued, Hitomi picked up a candle and beat her wings. Hovering, she bent to look.  
  
A young woman, a priestess, knelt before an object obscured be deterioration. Sorrow etched her face, hands raised in a silent plea. Behind her a black dragon rose, threatening to engulf her. A small object hovered over the upraised hands. Hitomi held the candle closer.  
  
Hitomi, what are you doing?  
  
Van looked up at her, holding a wine glass in each hand. She gently glided back to the ground.  
  
Looking at the pictures. What is this place? I thought the Draconians had been driven away.  
  
He handed her a glass. They were. This is the only intact temple left. Hardly anyone knows it's here. Besides, it's virtually inaccessible except by air. He smiled and gently clinked their glasses together. The perfect place for us.  
  
Hitomi smiled back and acknowledged the toast. She scrutinized her husband over the rim of her cup as she sipped. He was a full head taller than she, despite her late growth spurt - lean and wiry, never to have the brute muscular strength like Allen or the General Alessandro. Van's strength was of tenacity, nerve, and pure courage. She felt another smile swell within her. Despite everything, he still hadn't lost the generally stubborn look of his nose and chin. That, and his untamed hair spoke of the boy she had met those handful of years ago. Van caught her laughing at him.  
  
He smiled back and set his glass down. She dodged his reaching hand and flew to the top of the pillar.  
  
Did you really set this all up by yourself? She asked casually from above him.  
  
Van, catching on to the game, smirked. What, do you think I'm not capable of work?  
  
She saw him coming and swooped away to the edge of the circle, reveling in the freedom her wings gave her. Again she dodged as Van began stalking her.  
  
Not that you aren't capable, just that I never knew you were a romantic.  
  
With a beat of wings, Hitomi blew out the candles leaving them in the dark. Stifling a giggle, she dove behind the drapes on the dark side of the column. She heard Van land, followed by silence. She waited.   
  
Finally, curious to know what happened to him, she peered around the stone. A hand shot out of the darkness ahd seized her wrist, spinning her around into the waiting arms of her husband. He tickled her nose with a feather.  
  
You're wings glow, even under starlight.  
  
She pouted playfully. No fair then.  
  
He gently traced her face with his fingers, suddenly serious. I can only be a romantic with you, Hitomi.  
  
Willingly she lifted her head and found his mouth. When he drew back, she found herself sitting on a low bed that had been hidden in the shadows, curled comfortably in Van's arms. Except for one thing. Shyly she glanced up at him.  
  
Van, you wouldn't have happened to have something to change into, would you? This dress isn't exactly suited... She blushed.  
  
Van reached down at the foot of the bed and brought out a mass of cloth - a sort of kimono.  
  
You can thank Emilee-san for that.  
  
Hitomi went behind one of the drapes to change. It took her a moment to get the nerve to step out again, feeling extremely vulnerable in the slightly oversized robe. The stone was cold on her bare feet and the wind played with her knee length hem.  
  
  
  
He turned, wearing the same attire. He was looking up at the Mystic Moon.  
  
I used to watch up there. He said softly. I used to wonder what you were doing, what life was like. I wondered if - He swallowed. If you had forgotten.  
  
Hitomi put her hand in his, linking their fingers. I hadn't forgotten. I could never forget.  
  
For a long moment they stood in silence, looking at each other. Another breeze made her shiver. Van noticed immediately. He turned and pulled her to the bed. Stripping back the covers, he disregarded her self conscious blush and climbed in. Pulling the blanket back up, he rolled over, and by all appearances, went to sleep. Speechless, Hitomi stood staring at his motionless form. She had expected... well... She had expected something other than that.  
  
Slightly disappointed and now quite cold, she followed his example. Just has she had settled herself for sleep, she heard Van shift beside her. An arm encircled her from behind and pulled her snugly against him. Startled, she squeaked,  
  
  
  
His breath tickled her ear. It's our wedding night, my Mystic Angel. You aren't getting away that easily.  
  
After that, she was not the slightest disappointed.  
  
********************************  
  
Back at the palace in the garden, a figure shrouded in white stood gazing directly up at the sky. Hazel eyes fixed on two stars, watching them begin to move once more. When they met, melting into one another, the figure smiled. Fina gathered her small bundle of possessions. Her time here was complete. The Powers did not need her any more. Merle would be disappointed at her departure, but that was how Gaia turned.  
  


Reach across the distance to me  
Dance beneath that silver shadow  
Love, to laugh, to life, the key  
Find the dreams to which we follow  
I don't have the strength alone  
  
Moonlight falls without a sound  
Like tears of Heaven falling down  
Light the world with shadows bound  
The stars are drowned in Heaven  
  
Magic of the moon is woven  
A sleeping world lies unaware  
Dark eyes to that alone are open  
One loneliness to bear  
  
Tears of Heaven, stop your crying  
This is the Fate that man is buying  
Tears of moonlight, silver starlight  
Silence speaking, a heart is beating  
Longing for what isn't there  


  


  
  
**THE END  
**

  
Tears of Heaven - by Kenta Divina  
  
  
  
Author's Final Note!  
Ron and his Sakura suggested a side story about Emilee and Alessandro. I'm wondering how many people would be interested in one. Also, I'm wondering IF I ever find the time, if people would like me to make a sequel about Van and Hitomi searching for more Draconians. There must be others out there, I mean, where did Van's mother come from - thin air? Or someone else can write me and ask to continue my tale.  
  
There is a little excerpt of Allen and Emilee that I wrote but cut out. However, it's a good little story on its own. I'm asking favors, but if you liked them, care to look at that too?  
  
Thank you, thank you, thank you, all my loyal readers. You kept me going even when I thought some had forgotten me. I'm so glad to have finally completed something and people enjoyed it. Ja ne for now!


End file.
